Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight
by klainegleek77
Summary: Klaine! AU! Kurt never met Blaine and is now living in Paris with his lesbian Aunt after leaving his family and friends in America. What happens when Kurt hears from his dad? Kurt believes nothing lasts forever. Can Blaine and a changed Burt Hummel change his mind? rated M for sex scenes later.
1. Chapter 1: A Sudden Hope

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter One: A Sudden Hope

…

"Kurt! Up and at 'em! Breakfast is served!"

"Kara… it's the first day of June…is another hour to much to ask?" Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He grabbed his giant pillow and hid his head underneath it.

Kara scoffed, offended, and tried to take Kurt's pillow off his head but he held it secure with both his hands gripping the sides. "Kurt I've been up since four making you breakfast! You better come eat honey!"

Kurt stopped fighting back and Kara succeeded in taking his pillow. "You've been up since four making breakfast?" Kurt asked her.

"Well. . .I woke up, couldn't go to sleep, took a walk, fooled around and then made breakfast about half an hour ago." She grinned and threw his pillow to the other side of his enormous bedroom, resulting in a frustrated whine from Kurt. "Come on sweetie I made your favorite! Citrus tea, sunny side up eggs and…"

"Cheese bread?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You _bet_! Come on! I expect you to be down in five minutes!" Kara rushed out of Kurt's bedroom giggling happily and closed his door.

He groaned and threw his head back into his highly-expensive, top of the line, memory foam mattress. He huffed, eyeing his pillow in the corner. In three months, this will be Kurt's first complete year living with his aunt Kara in Paris. She left Ohio last year to take up a job in Paris, France as the sale's manager of Gucci.

A month after Kurt's senior year of high school, Burt and Carole threw a family reunion-celebration-type bash. All was going well. Kurt was standing around talking with Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel was talking about a small apartment she filled out an application for in New York, trying not to brag too much for Kurt's sake. And Mercedes is going to live in L.A. with a friend she's been pen palling. Rachel went to go get some more vegan casserole Finn made and Kurt started to hear Kara and Burt got into a heated argument over her sexual orientation. Or at least, that's what Kurt assumed was happening.

Aunt Kara is a lesbian. And as Rachel left the two, Kurt, Mercedes and pretty much the whole group of people, heard Burt bashing everything Kara stands for: gay marriage. The two were yelling and truthfully, Aunt Kara was a tad drunk. Then she pointed Kurt out to the crowd and all eyes were on him. Some were worried for him, others looked at him in disgust, the others that he hasn't seen it years, the ones who probably had no idea he was gay. He was so upset; he eventually left the house and never returned.

Kurt gradually began living with his Aunt Kara. The two bonded instantly and moved to Paris a month after that incident, when Aunt Kara was offered the job. He never told his father; which brings Kurt to where he is now: Paris, France, living with his aunt. Kurt has it great here. He lives alone with Aunt Kara and her cat "Spiffy" Kurt doesn't understand how that cat has not wanted to kill himself yet.

Paris is everything he ever wanted. He lives in the fashion capital of the world. Every Monday and Friday morning he eats at a fancy coffee diner close to their residence and has conversations with friendly, intelligent, open-minded people. All that French in high school really paid off for him. He has many friends and sings at a very popular karaoke in town, where he is always well known. Kara and Kurt never struggle with any bills or homophobic attitudes. And who wouldn't feel like they had it all in Paris? It's a dream for some people stuck in a place like Lima, Ohio to go to, and he lives here. Kurt really has it all.

He hesitated before yawning, stretching, and slipping on some corny house shoes Kara bought for him. He walked down the house's enormous, black, spiral, stairs and straight into the kitchen. Kara smiled and looked up from stirring her cup of tea. She handed Kurt a plate of breakfast obviously she had already prepared for him. Kurt offered his best, polite, smile after being woken up un-willingly, and began to eat his favorite breakfast.

Kara took a sip of her tea and eyed Kurt carefully. "So Miss. Jones in men's clothing is looking for an assistant."

"Kara, I told you I'm not interested," Kurt replied, not glancing up from his breakfast he currently devoured.

Kara sighed, "You have to work your way _up_ to the top, alright? You know—"

"No not that. I just want to get a degree in fashion before I start my experience." Kurt interrupted her and began sipping his tea, a smile played across his lips as his favorite flavor entered his mouth.

Kara grinned at him proud fully and then shook her head as she leaned her elbows on the stone counter. "I just still can't believe you're giving up on your Broadway dreams so easily. I mean I know you're quite the fashionista but—"

"Well NYADA decided that for me. That was a year ago anyhow. It's time I move on," Kurt interrupted dryly.

"NYADA didn't decide anything _for_ you, Kurt. You keep going and don't give up. Do you know how many times it took George Columbus to make the light bulb?" Kara smiled at him.

"I'm pretty sure that was Thomas Edison…" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"Anyway! He didn't give up! We don't live in America anymore. It's not like it matters." Kara and Kurt both laughed and then an uncomfortable tension filled the kitchen as their eyes gazed downward, missing America.

Kurt decided to break the silence. "I suppose you're right. But I _do_ love fashion…I don't want to go down that theatrical path again. You know where that got me?" Kara just glared at Kurt and shrugged for him to continue, knowing he would. "Nowhere. And I don't want my life to go nowhere."

After breakfast, one of Kurt's friends, Leslie, wanted to go for a walk in the district. Kurt waved good-bye to Kara and headed out the door, after an hour of preparation for heading outside. Kurt rounded a corner and looked at his surroundings. Tiny cars passed on his street and waved at him. He waved back and started to whistle a tune that seemed to be stuck in his head all week. He looked down at the shady sidewalk as his designer boots clicked against the concrete.

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed, he's lived here for a very long while but never, in a million years, did he imagine himself to be here; the heart of all fashion and remarkableness! Paris, France. Kurt's never had it good in Ohio. Hell, he's never had a boyfriend. As far as he knew, he doesn't know what love feels like, just little crushes on straight guys.

But he does know it's out here for him, it just has to be. Kurt began to bring to mind all those years that he believed in him and his dad, that it was them against the world. The two were inseparable and ever since that day of Kurt's first and only, football game, he was so sure his father accepted him.

Until that day, this still makes Kurt shudder at the thought of it. All of his friends were there and as Kara called him out and his dad seemed like he was in some sort of rage, like he wanted to punch someone, for calling Kurt out to be what he really is, made Kurt paler than usual.

…

"_What is wrong with you, Kara? Barging into Kurt and Finn's celebration with your campaigning! This is Ohio!" Burt clinched his fist and yelled at his younger sister, who by the looks of it, has had one too many drinks._

"_Excuse me, Burt? I'm not campaigning anything! I guess just seeing my face is disgusting to you!"Kara yelled right back in Burt's face. _

"_In case you have forgotten Kara, I have a—"_

"_A what? You can't even say what he is can you?"Kara laughed menacingly and Burt grimaced uncomfortably as she began to draw a crowd around them both._

"_Kara, stop it. That's enough! If you can't behave well then leave!"_

_Kara narrowed her eyes at her older brother and shook her tipsy head. "No it's not enough, brother. Listen to me, everybody! Citizens of Lima or wherever the hell you came from: I'm a lesbian! That's right! I'm attracted to women and Burt's son here Kurt…is gay! He likes boys! And guess what? There's nothing you can do about it! But Burt here thinks he can control it! He finds it wrong! Being attracted to the same sex is wrong and immoral, eh?"Burt looked around with his mouth agape as looks began to surround the brother and sister; looks of disgrace and looks of disgust for Kara and Kurt. Suddenly, Burt's pale, upset, son approached him with tears forming in his blue eyes, the eyes of Burt's late wife. _

"_Dad…is that what you think of me? You think I'm…wrong?"Kurt managed to choke out._

"_Kurt you can't just—"_

"_Be gay? I can't be gay! I am gay, dad! I thought you accepted that! What happened to you? I guess nothing does last forever, right? Including acceptance."_

…

"Bonjour, Kurt!" Kurt heard from a distance. He looked up from where he walked to: him and Leslie's usual bench in the neighborhood.

"Leslie! Bonjour to you, too!" He waved her over and she ran up to him then stopped as she caught a glimpse of his face. There was a spot on his cheek where a tear fell and his eyes seemed to glisten and were red.

"All goes well, Kurt?" Leslie asked sympathetically and slowly sat down beside him on the bench.

"Yeah um…No I just…zoned out…exited mentally." Kurt tried to speak English that Leslie could understand. She nodded in agreement and placed her hand on his knee. She began to pat it comfortingly.

"Ah…what is wrong?"

Wrong.

Wrong.

Kurt can't hear that word without thinking of his dad. Tears began to fall from his face again. Leslie gasped and threw her arms around her sobbing friend. Her thick, blonde, curls fell into Kurt's face. "Tell me, Kurt. Tell me what is wrong." She rubbed his back.

Wrong.

There's that word again.

It made Kurt sob even more and become even more incoherent than he already appeared. "I—I—ah…" he tried to suppress words but nothing came out, just stuttered words or not even words that belonged in the dictionary. He couldn't begin to fathom why he is acting this way. He is the one who left! His dad hates who he is. So why is he crying over him? _He doesn't miss me. He's glad I'm not in his perfect life _thought Kurt as he sobbed into Leslie's embrace.

"Breathe Kurt. Breathe before talk," Leslie instructed and rubbed on his back. She looked around and saw people walking by and trying to speed up their walk, sensing an awkward moment on this particular bench. Kurt took deep breaths and continued to cry before worrying about speaking. After a certain amount of time just breathing and crying, he felt his chest begin to rise and fall normally, so he managed to choke out some words to his friend.

"It's my dad," He said.

"He had been in contact with you?" Leslie's eyes widened.

"No. I just—it's strange. I've been gone for a year and I—I miss him. I don't know why, though. He doesn't miss me," Kurt said gloomily and shook his head.

"Is it that he told you he will not miss you?" Leslie asked.

"Well. . .not _exactly_, but I know what he said and…it hurt… It's like he stabbed my in the back _and_ my heart. All those years of trust and closeness and love and acceptance I thought…down the drain. Gone." Kurt explained and Leslie's lips formed into a disappointed grimace at Kurt's father, she couldn't believe a man could be so heartless to his own son.

"I am sorry, Kurt. I would like to be able to help. You are so strong and a great best friend, Kurt. It is foolish for him to treat you so." Her grip loosened as she felt Kurt speak without so many sobs and grasps of breaths.

"Thanks, Leslie. Thank you. So…what about that walk?" Kurt looked up at his friend and offered a lopsided grin; Leslie smiled back and stood up, extending her hand to Kurt. He took it and she helped him off the bench. The two proceeded to walk in a full circle around the neighborhood, not speaking of previous matters.

Every time Kurt talked to Leslie it puts a smile on his face. She is trying so hard to speak English, it's endearing, really. She dreams to go to New York. Kurt can't blame her. Next to Paris, he couldn't think of a better place; the land of dreams and opportunity. Leslie immediately reminded Kurt of Rachel. No, Leslie does not have Broadway dreams, or is self-centered or a pain in the ass. But whenever Kurt and Rachel hung out, Kurt saw the friendly, sweet, and bubbly side to Rachel. And every day Leslie reminded him of his friendship that he had to leave behind.

Rachel is probably on her summer break from NYADA now. After a successful semester there, she probably has Carmen wooed over and is the favorite at NYADA. Rachel. The favorite. At one of the finest performing arts school. In New York, New York. It made him sick, really. How he nailed his audition and didn't even get accepted. That's his dream. _I need to push that away though. As much as I would love to play the male lead in a hit Broadway musical, I must let go of that dream. Everything dies, right? Nothing lasts forever _Kurt thought as him and Leslie rounded a corner and approached the house before Kurt and Kara's.

Leslie walked a few steps ahead of him and quickly looked back as he casually strode through the streets with her. A smile formed on her face as she asked, "Kurt! Tea at your house?"

"Sure! Sounds great! Kara just made citrus!"

Leslie squealed and the two friends sped up their walk and approached the door of his home. The two friends walked inside and Kurt decided to let Kara know he was home before diving into her newly made tea.

He was laughing at one of Leslie's failed attempts to speak something in English and she was punching him repeatedly as the two walked into the kitchen…until Kara stopped him. She didn't even necessarily stop Kurt. The look on her face did. She was staring at a paper and her face was pale. Kurt and Leslie exchanged glances while Kara didn't even notice the two standing before her.

"Aunt Kara?" Kurt asked her. She gasped and dropped the piece of paper. She then screeched nervously and bent down to grab the paper, and stuff it in her pocket.

"Nothing. Just uh…a bill." Kara replied nervously and walked away from Kurt and Kara and to the sink. She picked up a wet, soapy, rag and a dish, and then began to wash the dish, hoping Kurt wouldn't question her more. But he did.

"But you can afford them all…" Kurt inched closer to her and bent over the stone counter.

Kara huffed and scrubbed at the already-clean dish harder. "Kurt it's none of your business." She retorted back to him.

Anger boiled up in Kurt as his aunt ignored him. She rinsed off the dish and placed it in the dish drainer, and went for another one. His lips formed into a scowl and Leslie bit her lip, knowing this argument wouldn't end well. "If it wasn't my business then why were you so scared when I saw you reading it?" Kurt asked her, trying to calm his anger down to a point.

Kara sighed dramatically and shook her head, rinsing out a tea cup."Kurt I don't need this. I need to finish cleaning and—"

"What _was_ that? Did it involve me? Is it with NYADA?" Kurt interrupted her when she tried to change the subject.

"No," Kara replied, rubbing soap on a saucer. Kurt sighed; he realized she will continue to beat around the bush.

"Is it from somebody in America?" he began to question her. She bit her lip and ignored his question. Kurt took that as a yes."Somebody in Ohio?" he asked her. She resumed with her previous reply. Another yes. Excitement rose in Kurt, someone from Kurt's past still cares for him? After he left them all? Hesitation arose in him before he asked his next question, "Is it…Is it my dad?"

Kara stopped her dish cleaning and glared angrily at Kurt. "Kurt you were the one who—"

"It _is_ my dad! What did he say?" Kurt yelled at her, he couldn't contain his anger any more. He felt betrayed and hurt. All over again. When will the betrayal stop?

"No, Kurt! You want nothing to do with him. Do you want to look at this and be locked in your room for a whole week? You're _happy_ here! You don't need his homophobic bullshit!" Kara yelled straight back at him. Kurt shook his head in disgrace as anger continued to be visible on his face and in his words.

"I can't believe you're not letting me look at this! I mean I know you hate him but he is my father. The only parent I have left!"

"A _homophobic_ parent! He's just going to shove down your throat that you're gay and it's wrong! That's it's a choice! We all know that isn't true! He thinks you are wrong! Do you want that?" Kara turned away from the sink and walked closer to Kurt. A silence fell and Kurt swallowed thickly as his aunt threw his past into his face. He bit his lip and looked down at her pants pocket.

"Is that what he says?" he asked her.

Kara was taken back and looked away from him. She knew what he said but she still asked him, "What?"

"Is that what he said? In that letter?" Kurt pointed out his fingers to the letter in her pants pocket. Leslie took a nervous sigh and backed away from her furious friend, this argument was getting way too heated and personal.

"I should go, Kurt." Leslie spoke up.

"No! You're staying!" Kurt grabbed her wrist and he dragged her with him as he walked around the other side of the counter, getting closer to his aunt. "What all does it say? Does he mention my homosexuality _any_where in there?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "No but—"

"Kara this is my _father_! I want to read it! I want to know what it says!" Kurt finally let go of Leslie and she stood there awkwardly crossing her arms and watched as the relatives screamed at each other.

"Why, Kurt? He does _not_ accept you. He doesn't care about you. Why on earth would you put yourself through that _hell_, huh?" Kara's face grew to be inches away from her nephew. Tears formed in Kurt's eyes and they began to fall as he replied.

"Because I miss him! I miss waking up in Lima and hearing dad try his hardest to make me breakfast. I miss him telling me I sing like Faith Hill and Dianna Ross! I can't even remember what his voice sounds like! He's my dad and I love him!"

"Well he doesn't love you, Kurt! He doesn't love you anymore! He doesn't love us!"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He doesn't love you. He loves me."

"Yeah, is that what he said a year ago? When you were crying and came to _my_ house? Because you couldn't feel safe in _your_ homophobic home?" Kurt bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at Kara as she once again, threw his past into his face.

He shook his head and threw his arms up, "I just want to hear from him! And _there_ it is and you won't let me see it? I miss him, Kara! I just want my dad again…" Kurt began to sob and couldn't handle Kara's exploitation and Leslie's awkward presence. He ran out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and sulked into his pillow, letting all the tears pour out that he tried to manage so hard down there to hold in.

He felt like a little five year old who has been lost at a grocery store for a year; a whole year without his daddy.

Never getting to talk to him.

At all.

Never seeing him.

At all.

_He always knew this about me since I was five. I just don't understand what he said and why he said it. I miss him so much. Kara heard from him. There is a piece of paper with his handwriting on it for me and I can't look at it? It's mine! I don't know a damn of what he is even saying! This isn't fair._ Kurt's thoughts screamed in his mind and he flipped over his body onto his side, hugging his body-sized pillow because his tears were beginning to dampen his face.

After it felt like an hour of crying, Kurt heard a knock on the door. "Leslie?" he called out, hoping in some crazy world, Leslie was still here.

"No she left. It's Kara." The voice on the other side of the door replied. Kurt groaned as he buried his head into his pillow. Kara waited for him to reply, eventually she heard a miserable, "I don't want to speak with you."

Kara sighed and frowned at Kurt's words, although she knew he would feel that way after all she said to him. "I know, but I want to speak with you."

"I'm listening," Kurt responded coldly.

Kara bit her lip at Kurt's anger. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"No, you can say what you have to say out there." Kurt replied, still hugging his pillow, hoping somehow it was one of his friends back in Lima, or even his father.

Kara sighed and shook her head. "Kurt this is crazy. You and me are so alike and now you're—"

"We are _nothing_ alike. I trust people and you can't forgive anyone." Kurt snapped back at her and anger began to grow into Kara's words as well.

"Do you forgive your dad? For what he said to you?" Kara asked him with a menacing tone.

"I don't _need_ this, Kara. Just leave if that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Just answer me, Kurt. If you answer me, I won't bug you anymore about him."

Kurt sighed and let out another pathetic sob. "No I _can't_ forgive him, okay? What he said is imprinted in my mind and it keeps playing for me every day. It just reminds me of the hurt and lies and—I don't like holding grudges but that _hurt_ me. So no, I can't forgive him."

Kara's heart ached for Kurt and she bit her lip once more, keeping her emotions from getting the better of her. "Will you let me in now, sweetie?" she held her breath.

"I guess so. You'll keep bugging me if I don't." Kurt groaned from his bedroom. His back was turned to the door as he continued to hold his body-sized, tear-soaked, pillow. He heard the door open and close. Soft footsteps padded their way to his bed. He then felt the weight of the bed shift and a hand softly touches his belly.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I shouldn't have said all that. I have…a lot of un-forgiveness and I'm very bold about my sexuality," Kara apologized to him, speaking in a soft tone for once.

She heard Kurt sigh. "Yeah you need to work on that," he mumbled sarcastically.

Kara pursed her lips and ignored Kurt's sarcastic comment. "_Thanks_… I just know what rejection and hurt is like to experience over and over. I've never had a child so you're…you're like my baby, Kurt. I don't want to see you get hurt by your own father. The way he hurt me so many times. But if you want to know what he said… I'll let you read it." Kurt immediately sat up in his bed and saw Kara's apologetic, grinning face. He wiped away his snot and tears and whatever disgusting thing that lingered on his face.

"Really? You still have it?" he asked with such rising innocent and hope, that Kara smiled at her adorable nephew.

"Sure do hun. It's right here." She pulled out a piece of folded up paper from her pants pocket. "I'll leave and let you read it, sweetie." She placed the paper beside Kurt's thigh on his bed and kissed his sweaty forehead. Kurt watched her leave and close the door then he finally glanced at the crumbled up paper lying closely to him; American paper with his dad's handwriting.

He breathed deeply and picked up the fragile material in his trembling fingers. Here it is. Words from his dad, thoughts from his dad, in his hands. He quickly opened the paper and read it:

_Dear Kurt,_

_I've found you. I've been looking and searching for you since you left. I've spent every day in frustration, disappointment in myself, and going through every one of them singy movies you love. Hoping a little bit of your laughter and happiness will come into my life. But it never did. I left Carole. If you can't deserve happiness, I shouldn't. It's just too damn selfish. I miss my little boy but most importantly I miss seeing you every morning. I miss your drama, your extravagant clothes and food, the way you would sing show tunes almost every morning, and about how much you taught me. You taught me that being gay is okay. I've realized that. I was so proud to have a strong, independent, and different son like you. If I could have not planned that reunion and we could still be together, I would have never done it. I didn't mean a word I said. One single word. Your aunt just irritates me, and it's not because she likes women either. I know you won't believe me; I just miss you so badly. I bought a ranch in the outskirts of Lima. I live here alone except for this kid Blaine. He keeps up with the animals. I let him in because he had nowhere else to go. He's not you though and I need to see you, Kurt. You're my son and I love everything about you. I don't know if you'll believe me or even want to see me ever again. I don't know if you're busy this summer but if you're not, please spend this summer with me. If you will come and accept my apology, I will give you a real apology to your face. Give me a second chance and I won't fail you. My address is on the envelope. Google it and try to find me if you want to. I miss you buddy, Starsky and Gay Hutch, remember? If you want to forgive me, I'll be waiting._

_Love, _

_ Your Daddy_

Tears that Kurt didn't even know were still in there, poured out of his eyes. _He's sorry. He left Carole, what the hell? This whole letter is full of him missing me and wanting to apologize_ Kurt's thoughts flooded his mind after reading the heartfelt letter. He hugged the letter to his chest and closed his eyes, imagining it could be some connection to his father; his father who still loves and accepts him. He lifted the paper and smelled it and kissed it, wishing it was his dad who always smelled like car grease and his favorite, cheap, cologne. Could this be legit? He lives by himself? Kurt wants this letter to be real and full of sincere so bad but…is this really genuine? Does Burt really want to see his gay son? Did he really leave Carole and Finn and is living in some sort of farm/ranch with some kid named Blaine? And if it is all real…in some strange sense if all these words were actually real and sincere…Kurt's mind wondered to his aunt downstairs. Will Kara let him? Will Kara let him just pack his bags and go to America, to Lima, Ohio for three months? Seeing his father, her so-called homophobic brother, and all of his friends? Knowing memories would pour back to his mind and he may never want to come back. Kurt took a deep breath. _I have to at least try. Just one more chance, right? That can't be so horrible._

**A/N: Another story from me! This one is extremely AU in case you haven't noticed. And just in case you don't know what AU means, it means Alternate Universe. It is alternate universe because of the obvious fact that Kurt is in Paris and living with an OC character and has an OC character friend, and also the fact that he has NEVER had a boyfriend. NEVER. Which includes Blaine, but if you paid attention…Kurt will get to meet Blaine in soon! This also means Kurt never went to Dalton; he stayed at McKinley and obviously agreed to Puck's idea of his own secret service. So a few more things, I know I have "Finding Courage" and I haven't updated "Getting To Know You" in a while but I am giving "Getting To Know You" at the most, a month long hiatus starting NOW! So be checking on that story on July 5****th****. In the meantime, I will update this story and "Finding Courage" Okay, that's all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Take A Bit Of My Heart Tonight" which is lyrics from the song "Animal" by **_**Neon Trees**_**. In Season 2, Blaine and Kurt sung this song with the Warblers, in case you didn't already know that….alright! Super long Author's Note, eh? But REVIEW! And check out my YouTube channel! This is the same name as my fan fiction name. I have posted Glee recaps from "Props" to "Goodbye" Be checking back! Chapter two will be coming soon! (And I do realize this is probably the longest chapter I have EVER written, the others might or might not be that long. Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its creators and owners!

**Warnings: **Language and homophobic attitude.

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Two: A Decision

…

After a courageous walk down the spiral stairs, Kurt found Kara in the den. She was sitting and watching some news special. When Kurt walked into the room, Kara immediately paused the T.V. and sat up straight on her spot on the couch. She looked at Kurt questioningly. But Kurt didn't say anything; he just stood in the living room watching Kara, feeling both nervous and sad for her.

"Did uh…did you read it?" Kara asked Kurt, who seemed to be unable to speak at the moment. Kurt just nodded. Kara lifted an eyebrow; she couldn't understand why Kurt was so upset. Well, he has just now heard from Burt, after what seems like forever of rejection and hurt, and now he's all the way across the ocean from him. Kara could understand a little bit. "What did you think? Come sit down sweetie, just sit alright?" Kurt nodded and carefully sat down beside Kara on their plush couch. Kara took a deep breath and turned to look at a nervous Kurt, he still has the letter held tightly to his chest. "What did you think of it?" she asked him again.

Kurt glanced at Kara carefully. Kara didn't seem mad like before; she seemed concerned as to why Kurt wouldn't say anything. "I miss him so much," Kurt whispered and shook his head. After reading the letter and sitting beside Kara on the couch, those were the only words he could speak to her. Those were his repetitive thoughts and he couldn't think of anything else other than missing his father.

Kara sighed, "I know. But what did you think of the letter?"

Kurt threw his head back on the couch and closed his eyes shut, as if he was trying to think of coherent words to come out. "I…I was _shocked_ at how sorry he is. It's like…he's the dad I remember he was."

"What do you think about the whole summer thing?" Kara asked him. Kurt bit his lip and looked downward at his lap, avoiding whatever look Kara may be throwing at him.

"I…I really want to try it. I want to try this. I don't know if my heart will ever let me forgive him, or if he just wants me back as his son and will keep lying to my face about accepting my sexuality, or if he really does accept my sexuality _some_how….but I just…I need to try, I want to try. Is that okay?" Kurt finally looked up at his aunt and she chuckled lightly.

"Kurt, you don't need to ask me. This is your life, okay? This is your father and as much as I hate him…I don't want you to be unhappy here, away from your family. I don't want to keep you away from your family. _You_ wanted to come with me, remember? And I agreed. So if you _want_ to go visit him, I'll agree. The decision is yours." Kara patted his thigh and he sighed from relief.

She pulled his head to her shoulder and played with his soft hair. Kurt loves both his father and his aunt. They are two great people, as much as they do have some major imperfections.

"I wish you didn't hate him so much. He's nice once you get to know him, honestly."

"Kurt, he's my brother. I've known him my whole life." Kara spoke softly to him, running four of her long, slender fingers through his hair.

"I have too."

"I know that, but there's a side to Burt that…you never knew about. It's the side that I had to live with, try as I might…I don't understand how he could ever change. People do change but…I don't know I guess I'm just so un-forgiving of him. I shouldn't be. I don't know if this is legit, maybe it is…but it's hard for me to even think about forgiving him."

Kurt lifted his head from her shoulder and scooted a few inches away to take a good look at her. "Well you should think about it. I'd love for us all to be a family together. You know last Christmas was the _first_ Christmas I've spent with you? In eighteen years."

"It was fun too, wasn't it?" Kara lightly nudged Kurt's shoulder.

He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, thinking back about six months ago. "Well the presents were the best part." He joked. He and Kara laughed and Kurt cocked his head to the side while he remembered one of the last things his father said in his letter. "Could I see the envelope? I want to look up the address."

"Oh sure, honey. It's in my purse." Kara waved to the direction of her room.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and gratefully grinned back at Kara before disappearing into her bedroom. He found her golden, sparkling, two hundred dollar, purse on her doorknob and began digging through pockets. He finally found an envelope with his father's name on it. He read the address… _Yup, this definitely isn't my old address… so …this is real? _Thought Kurt as he walked upstairs to his own room with the envelope.

Kurt's internet browser opened and displayed his home page, Google. "Alright…Google Maps…" Kurt muttered to himself and clicked on the link "Maps" in the upper corner. He clicked on "Get directions" and set his address in Paris as first destination and the address on the envelope as final destination.

**We could not calculate directions between ****Paris, France**** and ****Lima, OH**

"Ha. Doesn't surprise me. I'll just take a plane ride to Columbus and figure out my way from there then…" Kurt changed his starting destination to Columbus' airport. "Okay… a little over 2 hours… that's better. I guess I can rent a car from the airport and drive myself there." Kurt pressed "Print" and printed out the directions. He grinned to himself.

_I'm going to Ohio. I'm going to Ohio! In America! Damn, I've never been so excited to go to Lima, Ohio. Oh god, I'm leaving. What if I like it there? Of course I will, maybe, if I can ever trust myself to live with my dad…that doesn't sound too promising though. What about Leslie?_ Kurt sighed. This is not going to be easy. Nothing ever is.

Kurt checked Air France's airlines. The next flight out to Columbus is next week. A week. I have a week to pack, say good-bye, and go to America. He sighed deeply_. I hope I can do this…I don't feel right leaving Kara and Leslie or this amazing city…but I miss him so much. I miss Lima! I never thought I would say that. Hell, I even miss that dream-stealer Rachel Berry._ Thought Kurt as he started checking the prices.

"Shit. One thousand forty two dollars? One stop…Minneapolis…how the hell is I or Kara going to afford that? Yeah…Kara's rich right now but…ugh!" Kurt dropped his head onto the keyboard, which caused loud, dinging noises from his computer. Kurt lifted his head and rolled his eyes at his computer, he then heard a muffled voice from the other side of his door.

"Everything alright, hun?"

"No…everything is not alright." Kurt groaned and rested his head on his fist.

"And why not?" Kara called out again.

"Come here, Aunt Kara, just look at the price for a ride to Columbus through Air France! The flight is next week and I…I don't have that much money and I wouldn't feel right asking you to—"

"Hold up now Kurt, calm down. Let me check my savings and checking, alright? All my bills are paid for and my checking is just holding money that wants to be spent." Kara chuckled as she came into his bedroom and took over Kurt's seat on the computer. He let her check her bank account in peace while he walked downstairs and poured him a cup of tea.

He sighed and slowly drunk it, savoring the sweet but yet strong taste. _This is crazy… I never thought I would be trying to find a trip to Ohio when I left there last year…will everyone treat me the same? They probably won't. I never spoke to them or even said goodbye. They would have tried to get me to stay with them or someone. Saying I was being unreasonable and dramatic… and now…God, I'm in such a deep mess….but I need to leave. I need to do this, I want to. If not for my sake at least for dad, he sounds like he wants to kill himself._

Suddenly a vibration in his pocket interrupted his thoughts. One new text from: Leslie. Kurt frowned and clicked on "Read" Assuming Leslie would quiz him soon about his and Kara's argument from earlier.

**Sent: 11:31 A.M**

**Bonjour! How did the argument go? Text me back! Hope everything is okay! I love you darling.**

Kurt laughed. He will never get tired of French people calling him "darling"

_Sent: 11: 32 A.M_

_It got pretty bad but everything you saw was our whole argument. A lot has changed though. I need to tell you a lot._

**Sent: 11: 32 A.M**

**Like?**

_Sent: 11: 33 A.M_

_Could you come over? I need to tell you this in person._

**Sent: 11: 33 A.M**

***Gasp!* Are you breaking up with me? :D**

_Sent: 11: 34 A.M_

_Ha ha very funny, Leslie. When can we talk soon?_

**Sent: 11: 36 A.M**

**Well I'm at the coffee shop you love so much right now. Let me finish this and I'll head over, is that good?**

_Sent: 11:37 A.M_

_How about I head over there? I could go for a cup of their coffee_

**Sent: 11: 38 A.M**

**Sounds like a plan. See you in ten?**

_Sent: 11:38 A.M_

_In ten_

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket and his empty tea cup in the sink. "Kara! I'm heading over to Café et thé! I'll be back in an hour or so!" Kurt yelled loud enough so Kara could hear him from his bedroom.

"If you're gone for more than an hour you better let me know mister!" Kara yelled back to Kurt. She smirked at her bank account and started to transfer some money over to her checking.

"I will, love you!" She heard Kurt yell from downstairs.

"Love you too hun! Bye!" Kara yelled once more and she heard the sound of the front door slam shut.

Kurt walked about three blocks down to the little coffee shop. He stepped inside and saw the place was moderately busy. There was no one in-line but almost every table seated customers. He scammed the crowd of customers, looking for Leslie's distinctive blonde curls. He saw a flash of hand wave at him and he immediately recognized Leslie's curls belong to the hand. He waved back and held up his index finger at her and then pointed to the counter. She nodded and took another sip of coffee.

As there was no one in line, Kurt walked up to the counter and was greeted by Ginny, a cashier who knew Kurt and Leslie by name. "Bonjour, Kurt! Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez, dès aujourd'hui?" _(ENGLISH: Hey, Kurt! What is it that you want today?) _Ginny asked with a bright smile on her face. Kurt smiled back, always loving the cashier's cheerful smiles and friendliness at Café et thé.

"Bonjour, Ginny! Je vais juste avoir un non gras moka et un scone, veuillez." (_ENGLISH: __I'm just having a non-fat mocha and a scone, please)_

Ginny nodded and punched in Kurt's order. "Est-ce tout?" (_ENGLISH: Is that all?)_

"Oui." _(__ENGLISH: Yes) _Kurt nodded at Ginny.

Ginny pressed a few more buttons, "Votre total est 7.15." (_ENGLISH: Your total is 7.15_)

Kurt nodded and exchanged a non-fat mocha and a scone for a ten dollar bill. Ginny gave him his change back and nodded at him, then waving him off as she greeted her next customer. Kurt sat across from Leslie and broke his scone, handing half of it to her and took a bite of his half. "Good now Kurt, what's up?" Leslie asked him.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply until a familiar, boasting, loud, voice interrupted him.

"Bonjour! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Leslie and Mademoiselle Kurt." _(ENGLISH: Hey! Hey Miss. Leslie and Miss. Kurt)_

Kurt turned around and saw his Paris Karofsky: Hans. When Kurt first moves to Paris, he thought people here would be more accepting and open-minded than the people in Lima, Ohio.

He was correct, but he soon realized that there will always be one homophobic person wherever he goes. And that one homophobic person Kurt met in Paris, was Hans; one of Leslie's co-workers at a flower boutique. Kurt turned in his seat to see Hans' cocky, arrogant smirk aimed towards him.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Hans, and lay off the flat iron will you? Or at least use hair protection," Kurt said to Hans with an evil grin on his face. Hans lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kurt, Hans does not speak English. You know that." Leslie smiled at Kurt and Hans stood still, dumbfounded at their English banter.

"Ah, he doesn't speak like us, eh?" Kurt smiled at Leslie and stood up from his table, to be inches away from Hans' face. "Let's see if you understand this….You. Are. A. Plein de merde ass trou!" (_ENGLISH: Let's see if you understand this….You. Are. A. Full of shit ass hole!)_ Everyone in the shop turned their head towards Kurt. Gasps could be heard all around the business. Hans' eyes narrowed at Kurt and shoved him.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas? Au moins je ne priez pas pour sucer un coq et le prendre dans le cul comme vous." _(ENGLISH: __Is that what I am is it not? At least I do not pray to suck a cock and take it in the ass that you do)_ Kurt's mouth gaped opened and he shook his head disgracefully at Hans until the two boys, and possibly the whole shop, heard a remark over the counter:

"Hans! Kurt est gay, traiter avec elle! Aucun acte d'intimidation dans mon établissement! Si vous ne pouvez pas acheter quoi que ce soit ou de traiter mes clients' droit, quitter!" _(ENGLISH: Hans! Kurt is gay, deal with it! No act of intimidation in my institution! If you cannot buy anything or to treat my customers' right, leave!__) _Kurt smirked and stared at Hans as if to say "well?"

"Amende. Je vous laisse, mais vous n'avez pas entendu le dernier moi Kurt!" _(ENGLISH: __Fine. I leave you, but you have not heard the last of me Kurt__)_ Hans stabbed Kurt in the chest with his pointer finger and stormed out of Café et thé. Kurt watched the bully run off as he unclenched his fists. He sighed frustratingly when there was no sight of Hans. He glanced around the shop and customers were beginning to take their eyes off of Kurt and try to start a conversation with the person beside them or focus on their coffee. Leslie rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair frustratingly.

He finally sat across from Leslie again and tried to resume his coffee. He heard Leslie clear her throat and when he looked up at her she had her eyebrows rose in amusement. The two friends laughed and Leslie gave Kurt a high-five then shrugged her shoulder and smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and started to remember the reason he walked into Café et thé, Kurt took a deep breath and eyed Leslie carefully. "This will not be easy for me to say or do Leslie….but I am…I _think_, I am leaving."

Leslie's eyes widened, out of shock and skepticism. "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"To America. My hometown, Ohio for the summer. Kara finally let me read that letter; I think you should read it for yourself."

Kurt took out the letter from his pants pocket and offered it to a confused Leslie. She took a moment to hesitate but eventually set her coffee down and took the letter from Kurt. After a couple of minutes, she swallowed thickly and handed the letter to Kurt. The two friends were speechless. "Wow," Leslie breathed out.

"I know, and I thought never, in a million years, could I be reading something so heartfelt and pitiful from my dad. I've dreamed of this for so long Leslie…and I miss him and I…you know how badly I—"

"Kurt. No excuses, if you please. I understand with the family. I love my family and it is yours, yes? What is holding you back?" Leslie interrupted a babbling Kurt and reached a hand over to his hand across the table.

Kurt shrugged uncomfortably. "My grudge I guess," he mumbled.

"Grudge?"

"Yeah, I can't…I can't even imagine forgiving him. I _can't_ forgive him. He hurt me so badly and I know this sounds real and it's all strange but…I have to try, right? It may not help and he may still judge me but…this letter is too dad-like to me, the dad I remember that did accept me so I have to try. I...I need to see him."

Leslie smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Then _go_ see him Kurt. Your father loves you. I can tell by reading that letter. I don't know how or why he said that last year but…you two need to talk this out. You both deserve it. You deserve happiness Kurt."

Kurt smiled at her and agreed. He does want to go; he has been trying to go. It just seems so impossible.

Kurt sighed, "I don't know Leslie…Kara's trying to fork some money together for a plane ticket and I got directions from the Columbus airport to this address…" he pointed to the envelope and Leslie looked at it. She patted his hand once more before returning her hand to their original position: on her coffee cup.

"Do you want to do this?" Leslie asked Kurt genuinely.

"Yes." He replied with his bright, blue eyes widened at her, out of anticipation and a little fear.

"And then that is the entire guarantee you need. I do not know how it is go to the end, but I will not allow you to remain here in Paris this summer. There will be large regret. You will go to America yes? And you send me the photos of U.S. Men." Kurt laughed at Leslie and she laughed with him, nodding her head. After the friend's laughter died down, Kurt looked up at Leslie from the place on the table he had been staring at while laughing, and saw a hint of happiness and sadness in her eyes. Kurt drew in a shaky breath which Leslie took as a sign that Kurt was trying to hold back tears for the millionth time today it seemed.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I'm just…I'm really going to miss you." A tear fell down Kurt's cheek. Leslie sucked in her lips and reached her hand across the table again and took Kurt's hands into hers. In the sense of emotions, Leslie is different than Kurt. She tries, and succeeds, very well with hiding her feelings and holding her tears back. But she couldn't this time, she tried to control her tears, but they poured out of her bright, blue, eyes reluctantly.

"I will miss you too. It seems to me that nobody understands me as you do." Leslie shook her head and glanced to the other side of the coffee shop, glad that they chose a table on the side of the shop than in the middle. With Hans' drama, and now their own tears, the two friends would probably be the hot topic of Café et thé.

"Whatever happens though, I _won't_ leave you here and never speak with you like I did with my friends in Lima. I _can't_ do that again. We're friends for life, okay?" Kurt patted Leslie's hands and she looked back to his blue eyes. She grinned and her shy grin slowly turned into a little wicked one.

"Good. I will not let you do that for me, or I will hunt your small ass down and you will witness the wrath of Leslie." She raised her eyebrows and the two friends laughed. Kurt swore that sounded like something Mercedes would do; damn now he missed Mercedes. He was such an idiot for toning them out of his lives, try as he might, he could never forget about the New Directions.

"Well, I hope I never have to see that," Kurt chuckled.

"You will not, as long as you keep in touch." Leslie winked at Kurt and the two laughed over the cup of coffee.

After their cup of coffee, the two were too full for lunch and Leslie's parents were gone for the weekend so she agreed to spend the rest of the day at Kurt's house, watching American musicals. The two friends walked inside and Aunt Kara rushed downstairs and grabbed Kurt's hands. "Kurt! I did it!" she screeched.

"You did what?" Kurt was a little terrified of his Aunt Kara right now; she was jumping up and down, screaming, and pulling her with him.

"Your money for the trip, of course! Every single penny you need is in my checking! I had to transfer some money…but I managed to buy you a ticket for a ride to Columbus next week!"

Kurt squealed and his eyes looked like they could light up the whole room. Leslie smiled sadly at the over ecstatic boy.

"I'm going on the one next week?" Kurt squealed.

Kara squealed with him."Yes! And you're taking Spiffy with you!" She jumped and clapped her hands. Kurt immediately stopped jumping and his face dropped.

"What? Aunt Kara I'm going to a _farm_, Spiffy is a city cat."

"You're a city boy, so?" Kara shrugged. Kurt knew his Aunt Kara was doing this because she's staying most of her summer at her girlfriend's apartment in Manhattan, and she's been trying to find a cat-sitter for Spiffy. "And there's more…I talked it over with Leslie's parents…" Leslie's eyes widened and so did Kurt's. The two looked at each other, almost guessing what was going to come pouring out of Aunt Kara's mouth next. "And since they agreed that Leslie usually has no life in the summer…"

"Hey! I write poetry!" Leslie defended herself with an offended look on her face. Kurt jokingly patted her arm.

"Leslie gets to come with you! Don't worry! I managed to pay for her ticket too!"

The two friends gasped. A smile spread across Leslie's face, but so did worry. _I need to talk with my boss, what happens if the people are different in America? I am not fluent in English yet… I have always wanted to go to New York; I do not even know where the Ohio is on the map! And what is a farm..._

"Aunt Kara, where the hell did you manage to pay for _two_ tickets, over two thousand dollars, to Columbus, Ohio next week? And be able to take a cat with us?" Kurt's high-pitch voice began to come in as he questioned his Aunt.

"Let's just say…I'm extremely well off and I never discuss my balance with you, Kurtie." Kara pointed her finger playfully into Kurt's chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't call me that," he mumbled.

Kara clasped her hands together and looked at the two teens. Kurt's face showed a little embarrassment but more than that he looked skeptical, worried, and happy. Leslie was just utterly shocked and started to show worry. "Long story short…the three of you…including Spiffy…are going to Ohio! You two better start packing!" She screeched one last time and skipped off into her bedroom.

Kurt turned to look at Leslie who was still having a million thoughts going through her mind. "Well Leslie, you always wanted to go to America. What do you think?"

Leslie breathed out a big sigh. "Well…I always wanted to go to New York…is Lima, Ohio anything like New York?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Oh no Leslie, it's far from it."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! I see this story having a lot of plot so stay tuned! This is definitely a multi chapter fic. Check out my YouTube channel: user/klainegleek77 Subscribe to my YouTube and don't forget to REVIEW this chapter! So that's all for now. Stay strong Klainers, love and Klainebows to all!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Renewal and Acquantince

**A/N: Chapter Three of "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight" is officially up! Damn, it sure took a while. I haven't even started on "Finding Courage"'s next chapter, if you may read that story as well. My apologies! I've been crazy busy but I have not forgot! So keep sharing and enjoy this chapter for now. Don't forget to REVIEW! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL PROPERTY GOES TO FOX, RYAN MURPHY, AND THE REST OF ITS OWNERS.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Three: A Renewal and Acquaintance

"Last boarding call to Columbus, Ohio!" Kurt and Leslie heard over the intercom. Kara and Leslie's mother were fussing over the two, making sure the two friends had everything they needed. Kara assured Kurt that Spiffy had a reservation and needs to be taken to the animal kennel as soon as he checks in. After another round of hugs, kisses, cries, and to make sure each of the teens called them once they landed, Kara and Leslie's mother, Daniella, released the two.

"Finally! Let's hope we're able to get in the plane this late!" Kurt complained when he was away from ear shot from Kara and Daniella.

"We have better! Especially after your aunt paid for the two of our tickets and a booking for her cat!" Leslie laughed.

After the two went through security and baggage check, Kurt handed Spiffy and all his essentials to one of the security guards who took the feline to the animal kennel. The two were checked for tickets one last time and they were finally able to take their seats. They both huffed loudly and wiped their forehead as they sat down.

"So…how long is the plane ride again, Kurt?" Leslie turned her head and faced Kurt, who sat closer to the aisle.

"Six hours approximately," Kurt replied, as he recalled every single detail of his trip from Paris to Ohio that he memorized. Leslie bit her lip and watched as the airplane soon began to fill with people.

"And how many hours from Columbus to Lima?" Leslie asked.

"Two hours approximately," Kurt replied.

"Ugh!" Leslie threw her head back and groaned.

"Also we have one stop. But Kara said the scheduled time for us to arrive in Lima is around 4:20 this afternoon. Also I need to see if I can rent a car at the Columbus airport." Kurt looked over at Leslie after counting the rest of the details off on his fingers, and then he turned to look at Leslie; who was biting her lip nervously and looking out the window. Kurt's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hey are you nervous?" he asked her.

Leslie breathed out a shaky breath. "A little bit. I have never been in an airplane before in my life. In particular to America. I have always dream of going to America but…" she shook her head and shrugged.

"But what?"

"What if they don't like me there?" Leslie shrugged again and scratched her thumbnail.

"Are you kidding me? You are the coolest, sweetest, funniest, and down-to-earth French girl I've ever met." Kurt reassured her and touched her arm sympathetically. Leslie smiled and he smiled back at her. "Also, American men are _very_ fine." Leslie giggled and Kurt laughed with her.

"Yes you've told me the remarkable story of falling in love with your step-brother." Leslie settled back in her seat. A tinge of sorrow built up in Kurt's stomach, remembering his friends and "ex-family" from Lima.

"Different story Leslie…" Kurt resumed their playful banter, and tried to not show his sadness toward Leslie and the whole plane.

"Will I get to meet him? Or your friends?" Leslie turned around and smiled at him.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "I don't know. They might not be my friends anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Well I just _left_ America one day and never told anyone. I never keep in contact with them since the day I left or get on Face book because I know there are probably all kinds of crap on it about me leaving. They'd think I didn't like them anymore…"

Leslie shook her head and touched Kurt's arm like he had touched hers earlier. "Come on Kurt, once you tell them why I'm sure they will understand. You are the coolest, sweetest…well sometimes…and funniest and down-to-earth American boy I have ever met. " Leslie smiled at him. Kurt laughed at her indication and nudged her in the arm. The two friends began to stop laughing because of the stewardess instructing the exits on the plane, how to use the weird-breathing-bag, and to enjoy their flight. Kurt sighed and leaned his seat back as he closed his eyes. "Are we allowed to lean our seats back?" Leslie asked him.

"We better. We're in for a long ride."

After a stop at Minneapolis and six long hours of Leslie and Kurt talking about useless crap including guys, America, how much of an ass Hans is, and Leslie quizzed Kurt about McKinley, The New Directions, and his friends back at Lima, also they watched movies, listened to music, and slept. But finally, the airplane landed in Columbus, Ohio.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up, Kurt!" Kurt heard a voice loudly in his ear. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes. The aisle in the airplane revealed a line of people and there were empty seats all around. Also, the airplane wasn't moving. He turned and saw an ecstatic Leslie bouncing in her seat.

"We're here! We're in Ohio!" Leslie shouted. Kurt has never someone so happy to be in Ohio before. He smiled at the girl and picked up Spiffy and their baggage. Leslie called Daniella and Kara while Kurt rented a car for the two teens to drive to his father's ranch in Lima. The two were escorted to the car by an employee and told them the exact time and date that the car was due back. Kurt made a reminder of it in his cell phone and the three climbed into the car.

"When we get there, you're probably going to have to let Spiffy out in the house, I don't feel safe with him running around outside and he's been cramped up in that carrier too long." Kurt told Leslie as he started the car's ignition. He figured he'd be too busy being emotional with his father to worry about Kara's damn cat.

"Well why don't I let him out right now?" Leslie offered.

"Nah, don't want poop in here. Okay, we've got all our luggage, right?" Leslie nodded at him and the two smiled. "Okay then, here are the directions I printed up a week ago. Tell me where to go!" Kurt showed a pile of wrinkly papers Leslie grabbed the papers from Kurt. She looked at the first direction.

"Alright. Firstly, leave the parking lot out of the main exit and take a left…"

…

Two and a half hours later (the teens got lost), Kurt's directions from Leslie told them to turn at a long dirt road that seemed to disappear into a wooded area with lots of oak trees. It was pitch, black, dark and they ended up on a long, never-ending, back road in the outskirts of Lima.

"Are you sure this is the right direction, Leslie?" Kurt asked her distrustfully. He looked down the road that seemed to go into some kind of woods. He didn't feel right about taking this car there, and possibly getting lost again.

"_You_ have printed the directions!" Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Well let me just look at it…" Kurt started to reach for the papers but Leslie held them to her chest.

"No! The cars are driving around us, and it is _dark_ outside! Please take the road and see what happens!"

Kurt huffed loudly and shook his head. "Fine! But if the boogie man kills us, I'm blaming you." Kurt pointed at Leslie and the two laughed.

"Hey Mr. Cocky I am just reading the directions you printed up." Leslie shrugged.

"That's a very inappropriate nickname, don't you think, Leslie?" Kurt winked and Leslie shook her head and punched his shoulder.

"Just turn!"

Kurt scoffed, "Fine." He turned onto the dirt road and just as they predicted, the road led them to a wooded area that was surrounded by large trees and nothing else. It was getting hard to see because of all the trees and the darkness so they started to squint their eyes and Kurt's speed reduced. "Could you please turn the lights on bright, Kurt?" Leslie complained.

"But I don't want to blind any animals…" Kurt bit his lip.

"Oh my god!" Leslie groaned and continued to squint her eyes and look for a pasture, a mail box, anything. Eventually, a fence was seen and began to stretch its way into a wide, open-range, land before them. "Hey what is this building back there, it is to the right?" Leslie saw a dark shape in the night and pointed at it for Kurt. Kurt looked in her direction and a bright smile covered his face.

"Oh! That's a barn! We're here! I told you we found it!" Kurt smirked confidently at Leslie and she narrowed her eyes at him as if to say 'seriously?' He couldn't play along anymore and eventually started cackling.

"Don't you even start. Now let's look for a house." Leslie suggested. Kurt nodded and the two friends continue to look around as Kurt followed the dirt road.

Eventually the dirt road turned to gravel and caused the teens to take a curve to the left and away from the pasture and barn. Eventually the gravel road stopped. Right in front of a two-story house that looked like it came right out of a post card from Texas. The entire house is white with red shutters; it has two doggy-house windows, a fully-enclosed porch with a porch swing, and a bright blue door.

"We're here! At 7:02. Ready, Kurt?" Leslie turned to look at her friend, whose face looked pale and eyes darted everywhere except for her.

"I'm glad you came with me." Kurt managed to breathe out, despite his fear. He felt a deep, shaky, feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so frightened that he wanted to go crawl in a hole, and maybe throw up.

"Why?" Leslie asked him kindly.

"Because I don't think I can do this," Kurt replied and his voice began to shake. As much as Leslie understood how terrified Kurt would be, she still couldn't believe what he said. She did not go all the way to America, then to a small town called Lima, and then to a house in the middle of nowhere, for him to chicken out.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

Kurt sighed loudly and threw his head back on his seat. He was just as irritated of himself as she is. "Leslie, I'm—Okay, I'm _scared_. What if this is a joke?"

Leslie un-buckled her seat belt and leaned forward to hold Kurt's shaking hands. "No Kurt, I will not let you. You need to try. Go, I am going to get Spiffy and take your hand to the front door, yes? You can do this Kurt, I know that you can. I will help you. "

Kurt took a deep breath and looked skeptically at Leslie, biting his lip. She nodded her head at him supportively. "Yeah. Yes, okay." He managed to say.

"Okay." Leslie nodded and the two climbed out of the old, rental car. Leslie grabbed Spiffy from the back seat and turned around to find Kurt sitting back down in the driver's seat, trying to make himself breathe. She shook her head and stretched out her hand for Kurt to take. He looked up at her and hesitantly reached out with his trembling hand and took hers.

Leslie led Kurt to the front door and the two stood there for no longer than a minute, just staring at the door. Kurt swallowed thickly and his breathing intensified.

"I'll knock, yes?" Leslie offered. Kurt nodded fast. Leslie knocked and soon the house was filled with loud footsteps. Kurt's breathing became even louder and he started to shake as the sound of a door knob could be heard being un-locked.

Suddenly the door opened and Kurt jumped a little. He looked up and was staring into the eyes, none other than Burt Hummel.

"Kurt? Oh…Oh my god, _Kurt_! I didn't think you would actually come." Burt looked speechless. Kurt smiled shyly. He wanted to speak and say something like 'of course I would come' but he couldn't. He couldn't even move his mouth or his feet. Burt noticed his nervousness. He nodded and opened his arms. "Come here, son." He said. Kurt's bottom lip began to quiver and he wrapped his arms around his large, warm, father.

Tears came streaming down his face and his knees shook. He didn't care that Leslie was standing beside him, that he still hadn't stepped foot in the house, or that his walls he built came tumbling down, he's wanted his father to say those three words to him for way too long.

"So who's this?" Burt asked his son softly when Kurt's sobbing began to weaken.

"I—Uh—This—"

"Leslie Dubois," Leslie answered for a speechless Kurt and outstretched her hand. Burt took it and shook it.

"Burt Hummel." He introduced himself.

"I'm one of Kurt's friends from Paris. I live in his neighborhood." She explained and Burt nodded with a grin.

"Ah I see. Nice accent by the way." Burt complimented the girl.

"As do you." Leslie said and Burt laughed a little and finally noticed the cat carrier. He pointed at it and looked confused. "Kara's cat came with us; he's been locked in this for almost the whole day. Is it alright if I let him loose in your home?"

Burt nodded and stood to the side. "Yes, in fact, all of you come in. This house is used to animals and all kinds of people coming in." Kurt bit his lip and slowly stepped in to the home, Leslie following behind him. Burt shut the door behind the two friends and Kurt looked around.

The place seemed covered with plaid furniture and different guy things like hunting gear and football pictures and collectibles. Kurt noticed he stood in a living room. It had a plaid couch, a plaid love seat, and he noticed his dad's recliner here from their old house.

There was a small TV, a book case, and lots of hunting and football collectives seemed to be the decoration. The walls were wooden and so were the floor. Not Kurt's choice but he would let the criticisms thoughts slide, since he knew his dad liked that stuff. Leslie opened the cat carrier and the white, fluffy cat seemed to shoot out and went running around the house; jumping over furniture, on top of tables, and claws skidding across the wooden floor. Kurt managed to let out a chuckle and Burt smiled, seeing a smile on his son's face.

"Leslie there's a door at the end of that hallway. It leads to the basement. Blaine should be down there with that guitar of his, he'll show you to your room. I need to talk with Kurt privately."

Leslie nodded and gave a sympathetic grin to Kurt. Kurt wanted to talk with his dad but hearing him say those words made his heart leap to his throat in fear. Leslie skipped off down the hall and Burt pointed to the love seat across from his recliner. "Sit Kurt, please."

Kurt took a deep breath and took a seat on the plaid love seat. He watched his father sit in his recliner across from him. "Where do I start?" Burt asked into the air. Kurt shrugged a shoulder.

"I need to know one thing." Burt sat up straight and looked at Kurt in the eye. Kurt nodded. "Do you hate me?"

Kurt gasped and shook his head. "Can you talk?" Burt asked him, chuckling a little. Kurt laughed before talking. "Yeah—Yes I—I can but—It's weird I guess I'm just nervous. But I couldn't ever hate you, dad. Even though I don't know if I can forgive you…or if you even care about me but…I can't hate you." Kurt shook his head and felt proud of himself that he finally spoke.

"I've tried reaching you ever since the day you left. Kara kept hiding the letters, I assume. I don't know if I can ever show you the amount of how sorry I am. I want you to forgive me so bad because I've missed ya, kid. I love you so much. I don't care that you like boys; I wouldn't care if you liked girls or boys or both. I don't care. You love who you love and make sure they treat you like the amazing priceless gift to the world that you are."

Kurt's mouth stood open after his father said those words. Kurt felt like this is the Burt he knew, the Burt that always knew he was gay and always supported him. Not the guy at the party.

"Thank you dad, that means a lot to me. But if you don't care if I like boys or not…then what about that day of the party? That argument with Kara that started all this?" Kurt asked him.

"Kurt, I don't think I can tell you the story of how Kara and I don't get along just yet. I plan on telling you this summer and I do think it will help you understand that big argument…but just hear me out. Kara and I have always hated each other. I don't hate her because she likes women, I just can't stand her. Most of the things she said weren't true because she was drunk anyways," Burt explained and shrugged a shoulder.

"But…she said you're a homophobe," Kurt stated confused.

Burt's eyes widened and shook his head. "She told you that?" he asked Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Well I'm not, I can't _stand_ homophobes. I want to just show them the pain they inflict upon the world. I support you Kurt, I support for you to love whoever you want. I hope you didn't believe her."

Kurt bit his lip. He sort of did, and sort of didn't. "So…it was all a misunderstanding? The whole fight? You don't think I'm…_wrong_?" Kurt drew in a breath.

Burt shook his head. "Never, only Kara thinks that about me, and I can tell you later why. But for now I just need you to know that I never think any of that, _any_ of it. I don't judge you for your rights; I want to support you as much as I can. Now I'll understand it will take time for you to come to that realization again. So I'll just wait for you to forgive me. So always remember that I fully accept you."

"Thank you, dad." Kurt smiled and felt a tear trace down his cheek.

"Come here, kid." Burt smiled and patted on the arm rest of his recliner. Kurt weakly laughed and sat on the arm rest and wrapped his arms around his father once more. He felt his dad's strong arms wrap around Kurt's body in such a loving, tight, embrace, that he never wanted to get up. He buried his face in his father's shoulder and the two just sat there for a while, while Kurt cried. Eventually the two Hummel's heard a voice. A very near and unfamiliar voice says, "Burt?"

The two looked up and Kurt saw the most handsome boy he's even seen, stand in the living room. The boy had dark, curly hair, tanned skin, a short, small figure, and the most amazing hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Blaine." The boy said and extended his hand politely to an emotional Kurt. Kurt smiled shyly and took his hand.

"Kurt."

Blaine's face lit up at Kurt's name. "Oh, like in _The Sound of Music?_"

"You know it?" Kurt smiled back at the handsome boy.

"I _love_ it."

"Yes, Blaine's a big musical fan too. Blaine this is my son I told you about." Burt introduced his worker to his son. Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled shyly once more.

"Wow. It is so nice to meet you, Kurt. I've heard a lot of great things about you." Blaine started to babble off.

"Blaine is there anything you want? I'm trying to talk to Kurt, here."

"Sorry sir I just wanted to let you know that Leslie is in her room safely and I haven't heard from Kurt yet so I came in here to see if he is ready for me to show him to his room." Blaine explained. Burt nodded.

"Well, I've said everything I planned on. You can show him to his room, Blaine." Kurt nodded and climbed off of Burt's arm rest while he wiped his face dry with his sleeve. "By the way, what time is it, Blaine?" Burt asked him.

"It's 7:15, sir," Blaine replied after glancing at his watch.

"Perfect. We have dinner at 7:30 here. You hungry?" Burt asked Kurt. Kurt just nodded. "Great. I'll finish dinner and have Blaine go and get you kids when it's ready." Burt nodded once more and took off to the other side of the house.

"Where are all your bags?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Oh, there in my rental car. So are Leslie's, I can go get them," Kurt took off to the front door but Blaine followed him.

"I can help you," Blaine insisted.

"Um…okay, sure. So, are you like the farm boy here or something?" Kurt asked as the two boys walked outside and Kurt tried to not stumble down the stairs in the darkness.

"Yeah, Burt took me in and hired me to tend to the animals and such. My living condition with my family was instable so I lived with my boyfriend but… here I can take these luggages's here." Blaine bent down and took about three luggages, leaving Kurt with one. "So, I had to leave his house and…now I'm here. I was sleeping in the alley of the Lima Bean…where I worked. When Burt came there one day and offered me the job here."

Kurt opened the front door for Blaine and walked close behind him. His eyebrows perked up when Blaine mentioned a 'boyfriend' Wow. There is no way this handsome, adorable, boy could be gay. "Oh, I love that place. So you're gay?"

"Does that bother you?" Blaine stopped and shifted his biceps to continue holding Kurt's heavy luggages.

Kurt shook his head a little too fast. "No, I'm gay too it's just—I don't know I just—didn't get that vibe from you."

"Well I guess I should work on my gay vibe then." Blaine winked and led the way to Kurt's guest room. Kurt's eyebrows rose at Blaine's sudden flirtation, was that flirtation? "You'll stay here." Blaine placed Kurt's luggages inside a room and Kurt decided to place his in the same area.

"Where's Leslie?" asked Kurt, looking throughout the long hallway.

"She's two rooms down," Blaine replied, pointing down the hall. Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a small, shy, wave then continued into his guest room, thinking Blaine would get the message and let him adjust. "So is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Blaine followed him into the guest room.

"You don't have to talk to me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're my servant. My _dad_ hired you, not me."

Blaine's eyebrows rose at Kurt's sudden snap and decided not to say any more about the matter. He was about to leave Kurt alone and check on dinner, when he couldn't help but notice he's seen this boy before. "You look familiar…were…were you in the New Directions? At McKinley High School?"

Kurt's eyes gaped open. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh! I was the lead in Dalton Academy Warblers. I sung 'Hey, Soul Sister' at sectionals the year New Directions sung…"

"'I've Had The Time Of My Life'…Oh wow, yeah, I remember you. You're really great. I was actually going to go to Dalton at one time. I never did." Kurt shrugged and stared at Blaine. This boy really was remarkable.

"Too bad we're finally meeting each other." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, and like this." Kurt's eyebrows rose at the awkward situation between his family and himself.

Blaine bit his lip and couldn't help but notice that Kurt was showing bitterness towards his father, even though he was just in his lap a moment ago. "Your dad's been really depressed, you know. Usually he's kind of angry and just mopes around here. I could tell he was a whole lot happier a moment ago."

"I know. I've missed him." Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine smiled back at Kurt, he figured he ran out of things to say to him so he sighed and threw his hand up at Kurt.

"Well, I'll let you get situated to the new room. I should go see how supper is going, see if Burt need any help and—"

Suddenly Blaine was interrupted by a large shrieking noise, "Oh my god! Kurt! Blaine! Somebody, help!"

Kurt and Blaine gasped and their eyes grew wide before running out of Kurt's guest room. The squeal came from Leslie.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments and Romances

**A/N: Wow! It sure has been a while since I updated my stories last! But Chapter Four of "Take A Bit of My Heart Tonight" has arrived! The last chapter had lots of favorites, follows, alerts and such but NO reviews? Come on followers, give Klaine some love! And Kurt too! Ha-ha alright I'll stop making you feel guilty…but seriously, reviews are my writing crack (; Reminder: Kurt and Blaine are singing in this one so keep in mind: Kurt singing is Italics, Blaine is Bold, and both is well, of course, both. Enjoy! (:**

**Warning: Mild swearing, a little Klaine fluff (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its characters. Although I do own this story, so no stealage! **

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Four: Arguments and Romances

When the two boys approached Leslie's room, she was sitting in a corner hidden under a blanket. "What's wrong, Leslie?" Blaine asked her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"No! There is something weird over there and I want it gone!" Leslie poked her hand out of the blanket and pointed to another corner of her room. The two boys turned their heads toward her direction and saw a tiny insect in the corner buzzing around. Kurt and Blaine sighed relief, smiling.

"Oh that's just a sweat bee," Blaine laughed.

"No it's _not_! It's a mix-breed of a bee and a fly! It is _evil_!" Leslie shrieked. Kurt had to admit, he's never seen a sweat bee in France before but this is kind of amusing. Leslie continued to hide under the blanket while Blaine shook his head and left the room.

"It's fine. I'll just kill it," Blaine said before heading out of the room.

Kurt tried to take Leslie's blanket off but she gripped the fabric tight and tried to kick Kurt away. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Leslie you can come out. He's going to kill it."

"I'm not going anywhere unless it's dead _and_ I'm not sleeping in here tonight."

Kurt's eyes widened and bit his tongue before saying anything hurtful. "Then where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know but I'm not sleeping in here until this room is thoroughly inspected for any more signs of those horrific things."

"He's going to kill it," Kurt sighed.

"You don't know! There could be more of its….pack somewhere!"

Kurt lowered his voice and moved his face close to where he imagined hers would be under the blanket. "Do you know how mad my dad is going to be when he has to find new sleeping arrangements for you over an _insect_?"

"Well I didn't ask to come here!" Leslie shouted.

Kurt backed away from her and sat on the floor guilty. He didn't ask her to come here either. Did she really not want to be her? She seemed happy to come to America and they were having such a great time earlier. He wouldn't have even come in here if it wasn't for her support. Before Kurt could muster an appropriate apology, Blaine's loud voice interrupted.

"I've got a shoe!" Blaine triumphantly stated as he walked into the guest room with what looked like; one of Burt's riding boots, in his hand. Blaine smashed the bee to the wall and found a tissue to wipe it off. "There we go. It's dead," Blaine said as he threw the tissue away.

"Are you sure?" Leslie asked, still underneath the blanket.

"Positive." Blaine grinned.

"You're not going to play games with me and _act_ like its dead but really you are going to throw it in my face?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine gave Kurt a 'is she serious?' look. "I _saw_ him throw it away…" Kurt told Leslie. The girl finally pushed the blanket off her head and avoided any eye contact with the two boys. Blaine stood dumbfounded and Kurt was just irritated at Leslie's sudden immaturity.

Blaine frowned and threw up a hand at the two and left, noting the awkwardness.

Kurt thanked whatever what was controlling the universe for Blaine to leave so hopefully Kurt could apologize to her for whatever she was mad at him about.

"I'm sorry Leslie." Kurt looked at Leslie who was currently folding up the blanket and setting it across from her feet on the floor.

"What are you sorry for?" she turned her head, the opposite direction of Kurt.

"Bringing you here, you're obviously not happy." Kurt grabbed Leslie's folded blanket to place properly in the room somewhere.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Leslie scoffed and grabbed the blanket from him.

"Nothing! It's just obvious that you—"

"Oh I'm being _unreasonable_ now is it?" Leslie gritted her teeth.

Kurt's jaw dropped and confusion crowded in his blue eyes. There was nothing in his mind that could please this girl. She seemed pissed off at him for everything he said. His eyebrows rose and lowered his voice. "Are you on your period?"

Leslie's mouth dropped and hit Kurt's shoulder. "No! God Kurt I—"

"Hey everything alright?" Kurt heard his father's voice interrupt Leslie. _Damnit dad! I was almost going to clear whatever problem Leslie had with me! You and Blaine have no courtesy! _Kurt sighed.

"Yes, everything is well Mr. Hummel." Leslie crossed her arms. Burt grinned but obviously not buying it.

"Well good because I got dinner ready," Burt said and left. Leslie left the room without a word to Kurt and Kurt threw his head back, hitting the wall, and groaned. This was not going to end well. He could tell.

That dinner was the most awkward dinner Kurt ever experienced.

Throughout the whole dinner, Leslie didn't say a word to Kurt. Although she did give him evil, menacing, glances across from the table. Kurt tried to avoid them as much as possible but there were just so many.

Kurt and Burt obviously didn't know what to speak to each other so they remained mostly quiet. Blaine noted the tension and tried to start up conversation, but most of it was just silly questions none of them cared to answer.

Kurt thought the obvious way to get Blaine to shut up, to maybe get Burt talking a little, and to maybe have Leslie lessen her amount of giving stink eyes…he could ask a question that Leslie brought up earlier.

"Hey um…is it okay if Leslie sleeps somewhere else tonight? Preferably a place without sweat bees?" Kurt asked, fully focused on Burt, trying to avoid Leslie as much as possible.

Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt's suggestion and looked over at Leslie. "How come? Is your room alright?" Burt asked her.

Blaine and Kurt kept their mouths shut if they knew what was best for them.

"I just—I have a problem with those…certain insects…" Leslie nervously replied.

"Sweat bees." Blaine added.

Kurt was sure Leslie would slap him but she was trying her best to seem like good company to Burt at the moment.

"Yeah and I—I can't sleep until the room is—"

"It's fine. You can sleep with Kurt." Leslie and Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine almost spit out the water he was drinking. Burt's eyebrows rose at the teenagers. "That's going to be fine, right? It's not like you two are gonna do anything."

Kurt cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "No dad, we won't," he said coldly.

A silence fell over the table as everyone began to hurriedly finish up their meal. Leslie pushed her plate away that remained of a small piece of cornbread and two or three more pinto beans.

"May I be excused? I cannot eat anymore tonight. But the food was delicious. I've never had cornbread." Leslie mustered up a polite smile.

Burt smiled back and nodded. "Well you're welcome, and yes you may. Blaine, go and put her stuff in Kurt's room since she'll be sleeping there tonight."

"Yes sir," said Blaine as he stuffed his face with the remainder of his food and swallowed thickly. Blaine and Leslie left the table and Kurt was left with just his father as the two tried to finish their meal without tension.

"The food is really good, dad," Kurt politely said.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm sorry I couldn't make one of them fancy meals you like. I didn't even think you would come…" Burt trailed off sadly.

Kurt's face seemed to drop. "Why wouldn't I come?"

Burt cleared his throat after a sip of beer. "Well…you left me and never spoke to me again. Or anyone from Ohio."

Kurt knew that would come up eventually. "Well I didn't want to take any piece of my life from here with me. And I didn't want people treating me like a horrible person because I had to leave. But…why did you leave?"

"What do you mean?" Burt asked, avoiding looking at Kurt as he finished his meal and put the remained of the plates in the sink.

"Carole. And Finn too. Do you even talk to them anymore?" Kurt pushed his plate away for Burt to take.

"Kurt that's a little too personal right now." Burt took his plate and went to the sink again.

"But you asked me the same thing…" Kurt turned in his chair to look at Burt. Burt just shook his head.

"It's different."

"_How_? How is it different? I left from unsupport, betrayal, lies, being back-stabbed, and humiliated. I have no _clue_ why you left! You left people who love you; you loved Carole, and you had a great business!" Kurt stood up from his chair and snapped at his father. Burt continued to wash the dishes and ignore eye contact with Kurt.

"It's still different," He muttered.

"No it's _not_ and you know it isn't!" Kurt felt tears spring to eyes as his father ignored his outbursts. He shook his head and walked away, knowing Burt wouldn't notice "I—I need to go outside." He said, talking to himself mostly.

ooOOoo

Kurt sighed and buried his face in his hands after a great deal of crying. He found a side porch with some rusty, wooden, stairs to sit on and cry alone; in fear of being humiliated with crying in front of his father or Leslie or even Blaine.

He couldn't believe he snapped and told his father all the feelings he felt when he left almost a year ago. Just when things were getting great. Now he has to sleep with Leslie who is pretty pissed off at him for some weird reason. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Bad night?" Kurt heard a voice behind him. He hurriedly wiped the remainder of the tears on his face and turned to see Blaine grinning shyly and adorably. As much as Kurt found Blaine charming and adorable, he didn't need anyone interfering with his horrible life right now.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him angrily.

Blaine walked closer to him and sat beside him, knee-to-knee, on the wooden steps. Kurt tried to scoot away but his side hit a stair post. "I heard you muttering to yourself and I just wanted to know if you were alright," Blaine replied softly.

"You mean in the head, don't you?" Kurt asked him, still angry.

"Not if you don't want me to," Blaine said slowly, honestly a little terrified of Kurt. But something about Kurt's problems and sadness made him want to stay and help.

Kurt shook his head. "I just…I had such high hopes for coming here," he sighed and looked out into the pitch darkness, trying to stop more tears from escaping. Not in front of Blaine. "Now I just want to go back."

"How come you're unhappy?"

"Well if you must know…Leslie is mad at me because of a bug…I think. And dad is…ugh, he has the nerve to creep into _my_ business and I can't dare ask him about anything. Can you believe that? How are we supposed to work things out if I can't know anything?" Kurt groaned, but felt a little better venting his feelings. Even if Blaine was just sitting there awkwardly and didn't have a clue in hell what to say back.

"Well doesn't he have the right to know about things and you don't? Isn't that kind of what parents do?" Blaine asked unwisely.

"Well…_yeah_ but this situation kind of calls for _both_ of us talking about what happened and what we should do. The whole night just…"

"Sucks?"

Kurt sighed and a small smile played across his lips. He looked at Blaine who looked back at him with a look of support and adorable friendliness.

"Yeah. It sucks. I know I didn't have a right to leave my dad one day and never speak to anyone here again…but if _you_ were in my place and was humiliated and felt like everything your father told you was lies and you were stabbed in the back…I mean, what else _could_ I do? Paris was the perfect plan." Kurt shrugged sadly and looked away from Blaine, as much as he didn't want to. This beautiful boy couldn't see Kurt cry, he didn't want to look like an idiot.

Instead Blaine just shrugged.

"Nothing could ever be perfect. I know that from experience." Blaine sighed.

"I know but…can't _one_ good thing happen in my life?" Before Blaine could reply, Kurt interrupted him sarcastically, "No it can't."

"Sure it can," Blaine said softly.

"No because…after that…_day_…I never believed in any kind of love or good karma or…anything positive that involves me. Nothing lasts forever." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine didn't know what to say about that but he knew one thing for sure, "Hey your dad loves you."

"Yeah right," Kurt said sarcastically.

"No he _does_. I know you don't hardly know me and probably think I'm a little annoying…" Kurt smiled and shook his head, but Blaine obviously didn't notice. "But you have to trust me; your dad loves the _crap_ out of you. I wish _my_ parents loved me that way. Your dad even loves me like I'm his own son! But the way he loves you…it's like no one can replace you."

Kurt smiled, remembering when he felt like he was special to his dad. "I wish I could feel that way," Kurt said quietly.

"You can. Just give it time and I promise by the end of the summer you won't regret it." Blaine smiled and adorable, toothy smile and Kurt sighed, not knowing if he should turn around and leave or trust this beautiful doofus.

"I guess you're right. I'll obey your words." He chose to trust this beautiful doofus.

Blaine smiled widely and stood up, offering a hand to Kurt. "Awesome now let's go in. You need to go to bed with Leslie," he laughed.

Kurt laughed as well but took Blaine's hand any way with a little hesitation. He's never held hands with a boy before, even if wasn't a romantic gesture, it still gave him butterflies.

ooOOoo

"Alright. Now you sleep far to the _right_ side of the bed and I sleep to far _left_ and if your ass touches mine I am slapping your willy."

Leslie and Kurt were currently in Kurt's and Leslie's for the night, guest room. Leslie had the bed made and the two teens were in their pajamas. Leslie stood up giving Kurt instructions as he sat down in nearby wooden chair and wished he was somewhere else.

"Leslie this is not a large bed. Our ass's are probably going to touch." Kurt shook his head.

Leslie huffed and crossed her arms. "Okay fine. But if _you_ move to close to me…"

"Yes, I give you permission to slap my penis." Kurt shook his head and groaned.

"Good. Now get in."

"I have to get in first?"

"Do you want me to give you a bad hair cut in your sleep?"

Kurt groaned. Leslie sure can be a bitch when she's angry for what seems like no apparent reason. Kurt threw his hands up and climbed off the chair he was sitting in. "Okay! I'll get in first." Kurt climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. "I feel bad for whoever marries you…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Leslie raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing! Okay, I'm hugging the side of the mattress. I can't get further apart from the left side than I already am." Kurt turned on his side and faced away from the side Leslie would sleep on. She just sighed and slipped under the covers, then turned off the lamp.

There was a silence as the two teens held the covers up to their chin and hugged their side of the mattress. Kurt almost thought she was asleep until he heard her speak up.

"Kurt." He heard her say. His hopes rose, could she finally apologize and at least the two of them wouldn't have any awkward tension tomorrow morning?

"What?" he smiled.

"Your ass is touching mine."

"Deal with it." Kurt muttered sleepily.

Leslie reached behind her and pinched one of Kurt's butt cheeks. "_Ow_! Good god that hurts. What was that for?" He reached behind him and rubbed the particular spot on his cheek.

"Deal with it." She smiled to herself.

Kurt just threw his head back on his pillow and groaned, "Ugh…." Kurt figured he wouldn't get much sleep tonight if this was going to continue. Eventually both the teens fell asleep and Kurt awoke, four hours later, to an abrupt, sharp pain to his crotch.

His hand flew under the covers, between his legs, and held himself; the pain beginning to increase and he threw his head back and whimpered. He obviously did something wrong to Leslie. Or she just wanted to hurt him, because she seemed to be madder at him by the second for no reason.

"Ow! Oh…Oh….Oh my god…that hurts!" Kurt whimpered and shielded his crotch with both hands.

"You touched my_ breast_!" Leslie yelled at him and Kurt's eyes widened out of weirdness and disgust. He imagined he would never touch one of things in his life.

"I did not! Ow…oh shit that hurts." He tried to rub himself from comfort and hoping he wouldn't get hard. Leslie would definitely abuse him then, and a punch with a hard-on never felt good.

"Then get off the bed." Leslie spoke up.

"This is _my_ room!"

"Then quit whining and sleep!"

Kurt huffed and stopped rubbing himself, hoping if he just held himself there then the pain would reside."Fine! I'll leave…Ow" Kurt sat up and began to walk out of the room with a burning feeling still between his legs. "Oh shit…." He whined.

"Hurts to walk, does it?" Leslie smiled.

"Shut up Leslie. You try growing a dick and then see how it feels when I punch it with my elbow."

"I don't see that happening."

Kurt walked into the kitchen contemplating on an ice-pack over his penis, when he heard soft guitar strumming coming from outside. He lifted an eyebrow and walked toward the music, thinking it was just his mind messing with him.

It seemed like it was coming from right outside a side door he walked up to. He slowly opened the unfamiliar door and found Blaine sitting in a porch swing strumming a long to some tune.

_Oh whoa oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh_

_You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

"Really? Justin Bieber?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh my god! You scared me! Please don't tell Burt I was playing outside. I already got in trouble for waking the animals up once." Blaine gasped and held his chest with his strumming hand.

"Fine, I swear. But you didn't answer my question." Kurt smiled and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Don't judge me. It was stuck in my head and I had to get it out."

"By singing it to the chords you know so well?" Kurt grinned.

"Judging are we?" Blaine grinned back.

Kurt laughed, "Nah, just teasing." He sat beside Blaine on the porch swing and the guitar's head gently nudged him in the belly. Blaine didn't say anything so Kurt looked at him with a shy smile. "You're really great by the way."

Blaine smiled giddily. "Thanks. Want to hear the rest?"

"Not unless you can play something better." Kurt smiled. He liked talking with Blaine, they both seemed to share the same kind of flirty humor and Blaine was so sweet and helpful when he needed him to be. Also Blaine was quite hot.

"Okay fine…how about um…You like Gaga?" Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled. Kurt smiled back. "I worship her."

"Alright then. You should know her songs religiously then, how about I play and you sing along?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you got?"

"Okay um... Just listen" Blaine cleared his throat and cracked his neck from side to side. Kurt laughed at his cheesiness and Blaine eventually started to strum. Kurt's head bobbed to the soft chords and a smile crept across his lips.

"Ah…I know this one."

"Okay sing in five…four…three…two…"

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_It's been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Blaine cleared his throat and sang the next few lines. Kurt just smiled in wonder and watched him play, listening to his slow, soothing voice.

**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me**

**Oh I'd do anything to be your baby doll**

**This time I'm not leaving without you**

Blaine lifted his eyebrows flirtatiously at Kurt, motioning for him to sing the rest. Kurt laughed but continued anyway.

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

**Sit back down on the couch**

**Where we made love the first time and you said to me**

_Something, something about this place_

**Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_**Yeah something about, baby, you and I**_

Blaine stopped strumming and sighed. Kurt was kind of happy he did. As much as he liked singing with this talented gay handsome boy, he didn't feel like hitting that high note this late at night with a small, stinging, feeling remaining in his crotch.

"Wow." Blaine breathed out as chill bumps formed on his arms.

"Fun singing with people, huh?" Kurt winked.

Blaine quietly laughed. "Yeah but…you have a beautiful voice it's just so…jazzy and smooth and…it's really beautiful."

Kurt smiled brightly at the compliment and looked at Blaine with awe. "Thanks. No one's ever described my voice like that. Most people just tell me I sing like a girl." He shrugged sadly.

"Just because you have a high voice doesn't mean you sound like a girl. It just means you got a pretty awesome vocal range."

"Thanks. I think so." Kurt boastfully said and Blaine laughed but nodded with him. The two just looked at each other smiling in the quiet. Blaine's smile suddenly disappeared and looked confused. Kurt began to worry. Did he do something wrong?

"So why are you out here? We've established why I was," Blaine said.

Kurt breathed out a relief before replying simply, "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Yeah. Leslie isn't a very good sleeping partner."

"Did she hit your crotch or something?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine a little taken back and embarrassed. "How did you know that?" he asked him.

"Well you keep rubbing yourself and uncomfortably shifting…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He noticed that? He hoped Blaine doesn't stare at him there…that would be weird. On second thought, he was rubbing himself and shifting a lot. "Oh. Yeah she claims I touched her boob." Blaine offered a comedic, awkward look and Kurt cleared his throat. "By the way, this conversation…never happened."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "How about the song?" he smiled with a low, flirty voice behind his question.

Kurt smiled, trying not to shiver by Blaine's sexy voice. "Yeah, that happened. You're really talented." Kurt tried to start a new subject.

"Thank you. I can also play the keyboard."

"Well I'd love to hear it some time. But for now I need to go rub myself in private obviously." Kurt stood up and the two laughed. Blaine stood up as well and placed his pick between the guitar strings.

"Alright and I'll go in my bedroom and _not_ listen to Justin Bieber on my iPod."

"Ha! Well um…good night." Kurt bit his lip and shoves his hands into his pockets. Blaine bit his lip as well and looked at Kurt carefully. He felt he had a special bond with this boy, but didn't want to take his feelings for granted too fast.

"Would it be completely weird if I hugged you? Or would a hand shake be more appropriate?"

"After singing that awesome duet together? I think a hug would be good." Kurt smiled and moved his hands out of his pockets.

"Okay," Blaine placed his guitar against the porch posts and opened his arms to Kurt. Kurt did the same and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest as Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist. "Good night, Kurt."

Kurt quietly sighed satisfaction as Blaine's unruly curls nudged him in the face. He smiled and took in Blaine's scent as Blaine's strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He knew this was just supposed to be a friendly, good-night hug, but it felt differently, it felt so perfect and nice, and…romantic. It also lasted longer than a friendly, good-night hug.

"Good night, Blaine."

**A/N: The song used was "You and I" by Lady Gaga. I think the song kind of fit Kurt's predicament and their small, sudden, romance. Any thoughts? Well before I shut up, and before you log off and check out any other amazing stories on here, REVIEW! Reviews are my writers crack and I love hearing all of your thoughts and how the story is going. Don't shy away! Check back soon for another update. Love and Klainebows to all! (:**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Day

**A/N: Chapter Five of "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight"! BAM! Officially here! Today is Monday where I live and I have taken a vow to update my stories (this one, "Finding Courage", and "Getting To Know You") every Monday! (Unless it's not Monday where you live, I will post every week on THAT day then) So enjoy! (:**

**Warning: Mild swearing and Klaine cuteness and sweaty, hot!Blaine**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Five: A New Day

Since Kurt felt uncomfortable about getting back into bed with Leslie, he settled to sleep on the couch. Even if he didn't do much sleeping; he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine the whole night. Ever since Kurt lay eyes on the boy, he striked him as an incredibly hot and sweet guy. Now he can play guitar, and apparently keyboard, and sing? That definitely added the icing to the cake for Kurt.

Yes, Kurt is aware that the boy comes off as a doofus and sometimes he does things that are so silly but he can't help but find them charming and adorable as well. He groaned and slapped himself all night. He didn't want to fall for anyone. Because all relationships—with family, with friends, or boyfriends—all end badly. Look what happened with Leslie, he had no idea what he was supposed do with her. She refused to talk to him, and now she's going to spend all summer with him. It just isn't fair.

With Kurt's thoughts keeping him up all night, he settled for two hours of sleep. The sudden weight of a cushion near his feet caused him to slowly open his heavy, restless eyes. The last person Kurt wanted to talk to ever sat near his feet: Leslie. He drew up his knees to his chest so she couldn't hurt his feet somehow.

"Relax, Kurt," Leslie said.

"Around you? I don't think so." Kurt mumbled sleepily, but still managed to make it sarcastic.

"I really want to apologize to you," Leslie said. Kurt looked up at her in surprise; she seemed sincere and not menacing. But he was too confused as to why she would want to fix their friendship; as far as Kurt is concerned…nothing ever lasts. So why should their friendship?

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really, Kurt. I know that I have without doubt been a crazy bitch last night." Leslie shrugged and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Definitely," Kurt mumbled.

"But I was so—_humiliated_. You know that I have never been to America and I have a…a slight bug phobia and I have never seen this kind of mix-race bug before…"

"It's a _sweat bee_," Kurt clarified.

"_Whatever_. Therefore, I did overreact a little and then I was humiliated because of the way I overreacted. So, I simply adjusted to be angry with you throughout the night and then…the wrath of Leslie was out," Leslie finished.

Kurt laughed when Leslie mentioned her wrath. "Ah. _That's_ the wrath of Leslie."

"Exactly." Leslie laughed. Their laughing died down and Leslie looked at her best friend with guilt and sympathy. "I am really sorry Kurt and I do not know if you will forgive me but just…_consider_ my apologies."

Kurt sat up in Burt's couched and relaxed himself against the arm rest. "Of course I'll forgive you if you're being truthful."

"I am," Leslie replied.

"I just don't understand _why_." Kurt cocked his head to the side, uncertainly.

"Why what?" Leslie asked.

"Why do you want to be friends with me? Just stay mad at me, it's easier that way." Kurt sighed.

"You want me to remain mad at you over a bug?" Leslie asked, trying to hold back the laugh that almost over took her again.

Kurt groaned. "I don't care about the reason. Everyone I used to know in Lima is holding a grudge on me right now and I know I'm never going to be able to speak with them or be their friend again. And as for dad…I have no idea. I mean no relationship lasts forever anyways…" he trailed off. Leslie sat on the floor beside him and took his hand.

"Stop Kurt, yes, I understand that disappointment has happened to you, but that does not mean that it remains. There are things which _do_ last forever. As our friendship. Yes there will be disagreements—"

"Or bug problems." Kurt smiled.

"Yes." Leslie agreed.

"Or nudging me in the groin with your elbow…"

Leslie sighed and lowered her head. "Yes and I am sorry about that. Does it still hurt?"

"No it's fine." Kurt chuckled.

"Good. You know, one time, I pulled the rear of Hans' shirt and about stifle him?" Leslie cocked an eyebrow.

Kurt smiled and hummed satisfactory to himself. "Could you tell me the whole story the next time I'm upset? It will make me feel better."

Leslie laughed but nodded anyway. "I've wanted to apologize to you too, I was just really tense over meeting my dad and all…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Kurt apologized and gripped Leslie's hand, previous as the way she held his before.

She smiled. "So we are in agreement that we are _both_ sorry?"

"Yeah…So we're going to stick together over this summer right? Because if all else fails, we will have each other." Kurt shrugged a shoulder.

Leslie nodded in agreement. "That is the way it should be. Come here." She opened her arms and Kurt hugged his best friend. He grinned to himself. He was incredibly happy that he could have on true friend under all this mess he left in Lima. He had no idea how things we're going to happen with his dad today. But hey, it's a new day. Surprising things could happen, like Leslie apologizing. That was completely unexpected.

"Good morning, kids." The two teens pulled back from their hug and saw Burt standing near the couch with a cup of coffee. Burt looked at the couch and saw Kurt's pillow behind his back and an afghan lying over his legs. "You sleep here last night, Kurt?" he asked his son.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, after some time I did. I just couldn't sleep in that bed for too long."

"Something wrong in there?" Burt asked.

"No, everything's fine. Now it is," Kurt replied, shooting a smile at Leslie.

Burt lifted his chin up and smiled. "I made some coffee. I remember you used to love that stuff. Do you like coffee, Leslie?"

"Yes sir, I do," Leslie replied.

"Good then. I don't know the way you drink it in Paris but we have sugar, milk, and some French Vanilla creamer." Burt shrugged and settled down into his lounger.

Kurt and Leslie went into the kitchen and both poured them a cup of coffee and adjusted it to their likings. "So what are you going to do today?" Leslie asked Kurt.

"I don't know." He shrugged and looked down the hallway. _When is Blaine going to wake up? Don't farmer boys do most of their work in the mornings anyway? Why do I care so much? He's just another stupid boy who won't like me. _

"What are you looking at?" Leslie asked him.

He bit his lip. _Damn! Why did she have to notice? _"Um, nothing," he mumbled before sipping on his coffee.

Leslie looked towards the direction Kurt was looking and then gasped and smiled. "That is where Burt's helper sleeps! That is his room. What is his name? Cain?"

"It's _Blaine_," Kurt corrected, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Aw, you have his name remembered by heart." Leslie wiggled her eyebrows at Kurt and poked him in the arm.

Kurt groaned. "Leslie, stop it. He's just another boy who won't like me." He frowned and stared at his coffee cup sadly, tracing around the edge with his finger.

"Is he gay?" Leslie asked.

"Yes…" Kurt replied slowly.

"You asked him?" Leslie gasped, smiling.

"No! He told me." Kurt shrugged.

"Is that something he wants you to know for a particular reason?" Leslie asked flirtatiously, raising her eyebrows and scooting closer to him.

"Leslie, _stop_. A guy doesn't have to be gay in order to all of a sudden like me. What do I have to offer for a guy as good-looking as him anyways? I'm completely out of his league." Kurt sighed and sipped on his coffee cup.

Leslie's jaw dropped as she watched Kurt sadly. "Kurt you are _very_ attractive _and_ charming. You're talented, smart, witty…"

"Nothing it's—it's stupid I just…" Kurt sighed and rested his forehead on his fist. "I don't want to date anyone anyway." He shrugged.

"How come?" Leslie asked.

"Because love is…stupid," Kurt mumbled the last word into his coffee cup.

"It's what?" Leslie asked, scooting closer to him again.

"_Stupid_. Love doesn't exist. I've never had a boyfriend, any real parents who hasn't abandoned me, and all my friends who _used_ to care for me never even tried to get a hold of me." Kurt listed off on his fingers, like he's had some time to think about this.

Leslie grimaced and shook her head. She held up her hand in-front of Kurt's chest."Okay Kurt, you just said like four wrong things."

"How?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Lima is a small place, Kurt. There are not a lot of gay men here. Except for Blaine, who might be your soul mate." Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You never know! Also, Burt you said all of this has been a misunderstanding and he wants to be your father. That is why he has invited you here! Also keep in mind; _you_ have never made contact with your previous friends also. And what about me? You love me, do you?"

Kurt frowned and chose his next words carefully. Yes, he loves Leslie as a best friend. He thinks anyway, but he friends have not resulted in anything good before so why should he?

"Leslie you know you're my best friend," He said.

"That you don't love?"

"I just can't…I can't risk putting myself out there for anyone. Boyfriend or not. Any of it never lasts. The last best friend I had is in this fancy, high-dollar, Performing Arts College and she doesn't talk to me. _Ever_."

Kurt started to wonder where Rachel is right now. Is she on the level he wished that he could be? That he dreamed of being? High school was the time where he had the best friends, and now…it's like he never even knew them.

"You know I am not her, right? I will not _ever_ forget you. I do not know when you lost faith in all things love but…I am going to prove you wrong." Leslie lightly tapped Kurt's nose and let out a happy giggle.

"You go ahead and try," Kurt grumbled, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter.

Leslie sighed and tapped her fingernails against the counter. She glanced at her friend as he slowly sipped his coffee. A wide smile slowly formed on her face.

"Okay how about _this_… I bet that at the end of this summer…You will get right with Burt and all your friends, and at least _agree_ to date Blaine. Just like…two or three dates. If I prove you wrong, you have to design me an entire new wardrobe. With money from your own pocket," Leslie suggested.

"What?" Kurt's voice raised an octave higher. Money from his own pocket? And two or three dates with Blaine on a bet? Oh god.

"Obviously you do not believe enough in your hypothesis that love does not exist." Leslie shrugged and smirked, taking another sip of her coffee.

Kurt sighed, "Okay fine. You're on. And if I prove you wrong, which I will, then _you_ have to move out here with me in America." Kurt outstretched his hand to shake on it.

"Ha! You are so on, American boy." Leslie placed her coffee cup down and firmly shook Kurt's hand as the two friends had competitive, confident smirks on their face.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt yelled from the living room. Kurt hurriedly sipped up the last of his coffee and ran in the living room.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt replied.

Burt paused the T.V. and turned in his lounger to look at Kurt. "Could you go out to the fields and get Blaine to return that rental car you two borrowed?"

Kurt immediately nodded. Him? Blaine? His father just ordered him to go and see Blaine. How could he say no? His furious nodding seemed to come to a halt. He has no idea where these "fields" are.

"Um…where are the fields?" Kurt asked Burt.

"Right behind the big barn. He should be gathering up corn," Burt replied.

Big Barn. Corn. Fields. Got it! "Okay. Sure. I'll be right back," Kurt said and practically ran out of the house.

He stopped to pull on some old shoes by the door. He then shielded his eyes from the intense summer light. He remembered the direction of the barn when he and Leslie drove here last night. He ran towards the barn and it was a longer way than he thought it would.

As he made his way toward the barn, he tried to push the image out of his head that he got to see Blaine; the gorgeous, funny, guitar-playing boy that would be covering in sweat from working. Honestly, it got him a little excited when he thought about it.

He entered the barn and was stared at by two horses.

"Hi there." He managed to breathe out. The horses ignored him and finished chomping on some hay. He shrugged and noticed a large entrance at the rear of the barn. He walked through there and saw himself surrounded by fields. If he squinted his eyes, he could see some trees to the left that looked like it headed into some more woods.

"Blaine?" he called out into the open fields.

"Behind the apple tree!" Kurt heard a voice call back that was definitely Blaine's.

His eyebrows rose. He didn't even notice an apple tree. He walked out into the dirty fields and spotted one apple tree in a further distance to his right. It seemed like the only shade in this area other than the far off woods.

He figured Blaine must be taking a break. Kurt started to sweat more as he walked to the apple tree. He made a mental note to never take a job as a farm boy. He neared the tree and saw Blaine sitting on the ground with three tall buckets, filled to rim with corn, surround him. Blaine was breathing deeply and his head was leaned against the trees trunk with his eyes closed.

God, he looked gorgeous. Also, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Kurt tried to mutter something witty and charming but god…Blaine…shirtless…he could only think of "_Hnngh_"

"Um, hi," Kurt said, after some thick swallowing to his dry mouth.

"Hey. What's up?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with a smile.

"Um, not too much. Dad wants you to retrieve the rental car Leslie and I borrowed last night," Kurt tried to reply nonchalantly. Blaine being oblivious to his own hotness was just too much.

"He does know that's in Columbus right? Isn't it like three hours away?"

"Two, actually." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine stood up and bent down to pick up a bucket of corn. Kurt lifted his gaze toward a rotten apple in the tree. Blaine's sexiness was just too much. "God I _just_ finished this corn and I have to take hay out to the cows and gather up the chicken's eggs and—"

"Well why don't I help you? Leslie can too if she agrees to it. We don't really have anything to do." Kurt shrugged. Why did he just ask that? Sweat and dirt in-front of Blaine? And he's sure Leslie would laugh at him when he told her.

"You aren't really dressed for work, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"I can _change_." Kurt protested.

Blaine shrugged, balancing the bucket's weight between his hands, his biceps flexing.

Kurt swallowed thickly again. Oh dear lord.

"Alright, seems fair. But you and Leslie have to go with me when I take the car. That's kind of a long trip and I need someone to bring a vehicle I can drive back."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Kurt nodded.

"And then you and I can go cow tipping tonight." Blaine winked.

"Um…cow…_tipping_?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. How the hell do you tip a cow? Cows aren't waiters!

"Ha-ha Kurt. I have so much to teach you about fun out here."

…

"Leslie said there's no chance in hell she's getting sweaty before we go to Columbus. So…I guess it's just me." Kurt found Blaine in the barn after an interesting conversation with Leslie that included her winking at Kurt and muttering something about "sexy gay American men"

Blaine nodded and looked Kurt up and down. Kurt twiddled his thumbs watching Blaine's eyes on his body.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It's just…your clothes is all." Blaine shrugged.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing? A tank top, shorts, and boots that are like an exact replica of the one's you're wearing by the way?" Kurt snapped.

"No it's just…denim is twice as hot out here and you're going to want to take that shirt off eventually." Blaine said slowly, trying his best to stop from smiling.

"At least I'm wearing a shirt…" Kurt mumbled under his breath. Or so he thought.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to put my shirt back on?" Blaine apologized.

"No!" Kurt replied a little too quickly. Blaine raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion of Kurt's rushed answer. Kurt cleared his throat. "I mean no...It—its fine if you want to, I mean."

"Um…okay then. I already gathered the chicken's eggs and let them out for a while so is it alright if you clean those two stalls while I check on the cows? I already let the horses out. It's those two—right there." Blaine pointed at the stalls Kurt remembered two horses being in before.

"Yes, I can clean stalls. I'm here to help you out, right?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"Oh! Just dump what you clean out in one of those buckets and extra straw is in that corner. If the food or water is low the horse feed is in that closet over there and there's a water hose hanging on that wall." Blaine pointed out everything to Kurt.

Kurt just grinned brightly. "Got it. Now go on and tend to your cows."

Blaine laughed and threw a couple of hay bales on the back of a small trailer he had attached to a dirty, old, four-wheeler. Kurt picked up a bucket and began raking muck together when he noticed Blaine coming back for the keys and Blaine just stood there when Kurt's back was turned to him.

Kurt noticed Blaine's shadow never moved so he stood up and turned around. Blaine blushed. "Am I doing something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No I—I just—I um—am going now." Blaine gave Kurt a short nod and darted off. Kurt laughed to himself. Was Blaine checking him out? He smirked confidently and finished the first stall.

When he finished the last stall and refilled the water and feed troughs, he sat down for a break on one of the hay bales.

Only a minute passed by and Kurt heard a motor getting closer. Soon enough, Blaine's—or Burt's, he didn't know who it belonged to—noisy four-wheeler and medal-clanking trailer drove into the Barn.

"Kurt? You still here? If you are, nice job on the stalls!" Blaine shouted out.

"Thank you! And I'm in the hay loft!" Kurt responded. Blaine looked up the ladder and saw Kurt sitting on one of the small hay bales with his legs crossed gracefully. Blaine shook his head at Kurt's flawlessness.

"Anything else you need done?" Kurt shouted.

"Burt's going to tend to the pigs so…I just need to shuck about a bucket of beans. You up for it?" Blaine replied. Kurt nodded fast in reply. "All right. I'll bring it up there! The hay bales are a nice place to sit!"

…

"So you just pull this string here all the way to the bottom, pull these two sides open, and here are the beans. Then you put the beans in this new bucket and dump the rest in this bucket." Blaine demonstrated to Kurt on a string of beans. Kurt nodded and grabbed his own.

"Looks easier than cleaning stalls." Kurt winked. He was extremely glad Blaine put a shirt back on. He could focus now.

"So…I never got to ask you. How'd you sleep last night?" Blaine asked Kurt with a sweet smile. Kurt smiled back.

"Uh…not so good. I didn't want to go back to sleep with Leslie so I settled for the couch. Then I just…I couldn't really go back to sleep." Kurt shrugged, throwing his beans in the bucket and grabbing a new string.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine nodded, grabbing a new string.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" he asked, with sudden high hopes that he wished he didn't have.

"Yeah I just…tossed and turned all night." Blaine shrugged, confused.

"Huh, me too." Kurt continued to shuck his beans slowly, trying to not act so excited.

A sudden silence filled the air as the boys went through five more strings. Kurt started to get the hang of this and smirked to himself.

"So how is Paris?" Blaine asked, filling the silence.

Kurt bit his lip to try to stop the uncontrollable, girly grin that spread across his face. "It's _beautiful_. People there are so intelligent and have so much class…not so close-minded too."

"So you had no…troubles there then?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt shook his head, peeling another string. "Well this one guy, Hans, but other than him…people were pretty accepting."

"Sounds great. I wish people here were like that," Blaine muttered angrily.

"I always wished that." Kurt shrugged, as horrible high-school memories flooded his mind. He was probably called every single disgusting word there was for homosexuals.

"I just…for _once_ I would like to go to the movies and hold my date's hand maybe, like all the heterosexual couples without it being offensive.

…

"_I am the only openly gay kid at school, in this town. Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the hall with a person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"_

…

"Or go to the Fourth of July Shoot Out and go with someone as a date and not have a million stares." Blaine continued to rant as Kurt's flashback stopped. Kurt gulped. _Wow. He's almost like me. Just a hotter, more muscular, charming and darker version._

"Fourth of July Shoot Out?" Kurt asked Blaine. So Blaine didn't notice Kurt's sudden zoning out.

"It's this big party everyone in this small country-county does. It's held here, actually," Blaine replied, smiling. Kurt smiled with him, sounds like something he could look forward to.

"Sounds fun. I know what you mean though. I've been through those thoughts way too many times in my head…" Kurt smiled supportively and grabbed another string.

"I've also…always had this…no this is weird. I shouldn't share this with you." Blaine shook his head and grabbed another string as well.

"Come _on_, you should know by now we're more than acquaintances." Kurt smiled.

"You really wanna hear it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I really do." Kurt nodded.

"Okay well I've always wanted to…publicly serenade the person I fall in love with, with one of my favorite songs…in my opinion it's the most romantic song _ever_," Blaine replied blushing.

"What is it? If you don't mind my asking."

"Sure. But it's 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge," Blaine replied.

Kurt almost dropped his string of beans and he was pretty sure his face grew pale. Even more pale.

"Seriously? Are you kidding?" Kurt asked him.

"No! Why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"_I've_ always thought that's the most romantic song…_ever_." Kurt's eyebrows rose and the two boys tried to awkwardly avoid each other's eyes.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"That's…"

"Interesting. Yeah."

Another silence filled the room, the two boys decided to shuck more beans to avoid it. Until Blaine decided to give Kurt a little quiz. "What, in your opinion, is the most romantic Disney movie of all time?"

Kurt's tongue poked between his lips a little as he thought. "Um…no doubt. Beauty and the Beast. You?"

It was Blaine's turn to almost drop his string of beans. "Wow. The uh…the same."

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "You're just pulling my leg now."

"No! Dead serious! And what person from Paris says the phrase 'pulling my leg'?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm not _from_ Paris, goofball! I just lived there for a while." Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder.

"You think I'm a goofball?" Blaine said, acting offended.

"But a nice one!" Kurt joked.

"Well hey, that instantly makes it better," Blaine sarcastically commented and the two boys laughed.

"I know. So what really is cow tipping?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts on the characters and how the stories are going so don't shy away! Will Kurt date Blaine for the bet? Will Blaine take Kurt to the Fourth of July Shoot Out as his date? And what happens with cow tipping, anyway? Check back next Monday for a new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Best Friend and Unmet Answe

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! :D Here is Chapter Six of "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight". This is probably the longest or ONE of the longest chapters of this story so far. It has LOADS of Klaine in it and a cute little father/son moment between Kurt and Burt. Enjoy! (:**

**Warning: Mild swearing and Klaine cuteness and awkwardness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners. I DO own this story though! (;**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Six: A Best Friend and Unmet Answers

After Leslie's room was inspected, she felt more comfortable about sleeping in her own bed that night. She decided to not go to Columbus with Kurt and Blaine so it was just the two of them, again. Kurt really grew to like Blaine; sure Blaine wasn't an _exact _replica of Kurt like he thought at first, but the boy was so nice to him, so friendly; Kurt could see himself being close friends with Blaine, even if the two did tend to flirt from time to time, and Kurt just so happened to think Blaine is the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen.

_Knock Knock_

"Kurt… Hey Kurt, you awake? Kurt… Are you in there?"

_Knock Knock_

"Who the hell is it?" Kurt groaned. Whoever decided to wake him up when he was _finally_ getting some good night's sleep, really had some nerve.

Instead of a reply, Kurt's door opened. He narrowed his eyes, squinting to see who was there.

He couldn't tell who it was because of the darkness; he only saw an outline of a shadow. He threw his head back on his pillow groaning, and then pulled a blanket over his head.

The bed shifted as someone sat at the foot of the bed.

"Who is it?" Kurt griped underneath the blanket.

Instead of a reply, Kurt's blanket was pushed off his face. When Kurt looked up to see who it was, he saw none other than the dorky—but yet completely sexy and gorgeous—Blaine Anderson, wearing plaid pajamas and a jacket with a goofy grin on his face.

"Blaine! What the hell?" Kurt shrieked and threw his pillow over his head.

"I _told_ you we were going to have fun," Blaine said flirtatiously and poked Kurt's shoulder.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt laughed underneath the pillow.

Blaine gasped and playfully slapped Kurt's shoulder. "No! Nothing like that you little perv, just follow me." Blaine stood up while Kurt sat up in his bed complaining.

"_Follow_ you? I look like crap, I'm sleepy, and I have no idea what time it is—"

"Ah the suspense," Blaine said with a wink. "But I swear you'll like it. Just follow me and no more shrieking, don't want to wake Leslie or Burt up." Blaine said.

Kurt huffed and sat up in his bed, he hurriedly ran his fingers through his disorderly hair, trying to fix it in place. He assumed his hair looked a little like the day before by now so he placed his hands down on the bed and saw Blaine smiling shyly at him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing just…here, stay still." Blaine reached forward and Kurt's heart jumped to his throat as Blaine touched a strand of stray hair and pushed it to the side, parting his hairline like he wanted it. "There. It's perfect." Blaine grinned at him and Kurt smiled back, breathless. "Now come with me, please."

Kurt stood alongside Blaine unwillingly, but figured he better follow him anyways, Blaine would keep pestering him until he did.

Kurt bit his lip and crossed his arms, looking at Blaine anxiously.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked him, a little disappointed that Kurt didn't want to come with him.

Kurt was about to tell Blaine a flat out 'no', like he does with everyone, but he thought for a minute. He and Blaine are more than acquaintances, possibly more than friends, they spent the whole day together having a great time and he feels like they sometimes could have the same mind. So instead of Kurt's usual answer, he answered truthfully for once.

"A little," Kurt finally replied.

Blaine slowly started to grin and then headed towards Kurt's closet. He found a jacket and threw it at Kurt. "It's gets cold here at night. Put this on."

Kurt nodded and put on the jacket, zipping it up over his pajamas. Blaine opened Kurt's door and told him to be quiet one more time. The two boys tip-toed toward the front door down the long hallway, through the living room and front door, and successfully reached the porch.

"Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and practically shot off the porch.

Kurt almost screamed but covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake up the animals or Burt and Leslie. He struggled to keep up with Blaine's pace until finally he stopped. Kurt was a little confused as to why they were stopping here. He looked ahead of him and saw an open pasture with cows sleeping.

"You're showing me _cows_?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"This, my friend, is what we in the country, call 'tipping cows'." Blaine winked at Kurt and Kurt blushed when Blaine initiated him as his friend. Even though he knew they were. "Now not all of them sleep standing up, but when you find one…you sneak up on it and we both push it over."

"That's it?" Kurt asked, unenthused.

"Yeah!" Blaine excitedly replied, smiling.

"Isn't that…mean?"

"Well people have a myth that the cows can't get up afterwards but I've done it plenty of times. It's kind of impossible for one person to do it so…that's where you come in," Blaine replied, touching Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"So I'm your cow-tipping-buddy?" Kurt joked.

"Nah you're more than that." Blaine smiled.

Kurt's mouth fell open a little bit at Blaine's words, while Blaine stood completely oblivious to Kurt's reaction. Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"So you just…push them over?" he shrugged.

"Yes, Kurt its fun. _Fun_." Blaine emphasized.

"Okay, let's go destroy cows." Kurt shook his head and the two boys climbed over the fence and began looking for an upright cow.

Blaine pointed one out one to Kurt and the two boys crept up on the cow. Blaine counted down to one with his fingers and the two boys pushed the cow, knocking it over. They covered up their faces to hide their noisy laughs.

"That _was_ fun!" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You pick the next one." Blaine suggested courteously.

Kurt nodded happily and looked throughout the pasture. He spotted a black cow and pointed at it. Blaine shrugged happily and followed Kurt. They counted to three and pushed the cow.

It wouldn't budge.

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched suspiciously and Blaine's eyes widened. This was not an ordinary cow.

This is Burt's bull: Burt's bull that could wake up with the snap of a leaf.

Blaine's breathe caught in his throat as the bull woke up suddenly and moved its neck so quick, it knocked the person off his feet that was closest to it: Kurt.

Kurt's head hit the ground with a large _thump _and he let out a scream that was muffled by the grass. Blaine gasped and stood with his mouth gaped open at the raging bull.

The bull seemed to have his focus more on Kurt though than Blaine. Blaine remembered hearing stories of people killed by raging bulls or trampled by cows. He couldn't watch this.

Kurt was rubbing his head whimpering while the bull kicked dust, ready to attack Kurt again. Before Blaine could think, he punched the bull in the nose and let out a scary roar at the animal. He heard that was the best way to scare a bull away. The bull backed away from him shaking its nose and ran in the other direction.

"Kurt! Kurt! Oh my god! Are you okay? God I'm such an idiot I am so sorry." Blaine dropped to the ground and tried to inspect Kurt the best he could in the dark. Kurt was lying on his side, whimpering in pain still.

"Shut up Blaine I—_ow_." Kurt winced and held his shoulder.

"What is it? What hurts? Here sit up; we need to get out of here." Kurt stood up but couldn't climb the pasture fence because of his shoulder, so Blaine threw the boy over his shoulders and settled Kurt against the fence once they were on the other side.

Kurt was panting heavily and gripped his left shoulder cringing. Blaine looked closely at Kurt and noticed a large scrape on the side of his face, where blood was starting to trickle out.

Blaine gasped, "Oh no, no, no, _no_. Burt is going to _kill_ me."

"What?" Kurt gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

"Your bleeding, Kurt," Blaine replied nervously.

Kurt scoffed, "Oh please, he probably won't even notice something's different with me."

"Yes, he _will_! There's an ice pack in the refrigerator in the barn. You can walk fine, right?" Blaine stood up and stretched out a hand to Kurt. Kurt took it and stood up.

"Yeah it's just my shoulder and—wait, _where_ am I bleeding?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's petrified face. "Just the side of your face. Come on, let's hurry."

…

"I am _not_ taking my shirt off, Blaine."

"I don't even know what your shoulder looks like and it's like in your shoulder-back area so you can't either. What's the problem?"

Blaine had Kurt sitting on a hay-bale he tossed down from the hay loft. He had an ice pack beside him and Kurt's jacket off. Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to go any further.

"I don't take my shirts off…in-front of…_guys_." Kurt mumbled.

"I do." Blaine shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah well I'm different." Kurt retorted.

"I won't touch you anywhere other than your shoulder, alright? I swear you can even turn your back to me."

"I can?" Kurt asked weakly.

"Of course!" Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt swallowed nervously and turned around on the hay bale, his back to Blaine. He tried to raise his arms to take his shirt off but he yelped in pain and immediately dropped them.

"Here, lift up your arm that doesn't hurt and I'll take it off your head that way and slip it out of the other one." Blaine suggested. Kurt nodded. It seemed to be the only way that could work, even if it would make him feel uncomfortable.

After Kurt's shirt was off, he could tell Kurt was nervous by the rapid moving of his chest. Blaine frowned and decided to proceed and examine Kurt's back.

He couldn't help but notice Kurt's skin; it's so soft, white…porcelain like. He looked at Kurt's hurt shoulder and noticed it was bleeding also.

"I'm going to touch, okay? Just to test how bad it hurts." Blaine gently touched it and Kurt hissed and yelped in pain again. "Okay, very bad. Usually when I hurt something, my chiropractor says a covered ice pack directly to the skin and rest are the best ways. So I went ahead and wrapped this ice pack in a rag thoroughly so just, hold still, alright?"

Kurt nodded at Blaine and then hissed at the skin contact. He began to feel what Blaine meant when he said it gets cold here at night. Even the barn wasn't as warm as it could be. Chill bumps began to cover his chest and arms while his nipples hardened tight. Kurt blushed and lowered his head, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice his erect nipples.

Blaine felt Kurt shiver underneath his touch, he instructed Kurt to hold the ice pack in place. He grabbed a nearby blanket they kept for horses or cows in labor, and wrapped it around Kurt's stomach and torso.

"Better?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yeah, thank you. God, why does it _hurt_ so much?" Kurt groaned.

"You probably hit a rock or something. I'm sorry this is like the worst way to show you how fun cow tipping is and you probably hate me right now and have every right to tell me 'I told you so and I will never trust you again' and you don't have to ever speak to me again either but I just want to make sure you're okay and—"

"_Blaine_…I'm not mad. I'm in pain and a little scared but I'm not mad at you." Kurt interrupted Blaine's rambling gently, wanting to touch Blaine's arm in comfort but he needed to stay still underneath the blanket and ice-pack.

"What? Why not? You have every right to be."

Kurt shrugged his other shoulder. "Maybe but I don't know…I said I trusted you and…everything turned out fine."

Blaine almost let out a rude scoff. "Everything did _not_ turn out fine. A bull knocked you over, your shoulder is out of whack, and you have a scrap covering the side of your face that has finally finished bleeding by the way…and it was _my_ fault."

Kurt shook his head. "But I _did_ have fun."

"Whatever," Blaine grumbled.

"I _did_! You punched a bull in the nose and yelled at it so it wouldn't hurt me. How could I be mad at you?"

"Well I wasn't going to let it hurt you. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"A very horrible one." Kurt smiled to himself.

"So…_are_ we friends?" Blaine asked unsure.

"I think so." Kurt slowly nodded. "Maybe even best friends. Now I need to save your life so we're even." He tried his best to turn his head towards Blaine and offer him a comforting smile.

Blaine sighed. "Your dad is so going to kill me. I stole you early in the morning, I made you push his cows over, and his bull attacked you. He's going to _fire_ me…"

"No he won't. I won't let him." Kurt replied firmly.

"Yes, yes he _will_. You don't understand. You're more important to Burt than this whole damn farm. He will drop me like _that_ when he sees what happened to you. I'll have to live in the alley of the Lima Bean again…" Blaine moaned fearfully.

"No stop it. If he fires you, I will leave. I'm not going to let him be that heartless toward you."

"Why?" Blaine rolled his eyes, clueless as to why anyone would do that for him. Kurt paused before answering, a little skeptical about answering truthfully but he decided Blaine deserves truth.

"Because I…I really care about you and…we're friends."

"Maybe even best friends." Blaine winked.

"Wanna walk back to your room?" Blaine asked him after a couple of minutes of talking quietly and holding Kurt's ice-pack in place. Kurt nodded and grabbed his shirt and jacket. Blaine walked back to the house holding the ice pack on Kurt's shoulder with one hand and the blanket around his body with the other.

The two boys managed to sneak back into Kurt's room without Kurt crying in pain or too many creaky noises. Blaine rotated the ice pack and gave Kurt a long hug good night. Kurt fell right to sleep, too tired to hug with much force. So Blaine patted Kurt's knee affectionately and left the room.

Little did Blaine know Leslie was walking to the bathroom at the time when he left Kurt's bedroom. Her eyes widened in shock. "What were you doing in there?" she demanded.

Blaine gasped. "Nothing."

"_What_ were you and Kurt doing?" she demanded again.

Blaine sighed and blushed at her thoughts. "We did _nothing_. Please don't tell Burt I was with Kurt tonight, he'll flip if he finds out what we did," Blaine begged.

Leslie raised an eyebrow. "Which was nothing?"

"Okay, we did _something_ but not what you're thinking. Please, Leslie? I'll—I'll pay you. What do you want?" Blaine asked her.

"Fifty dollars." Leslie crossed her arms with a smirk.

Blaine groaned, "Fine. I'll pay you in the morning…silently. Good night, Leslie."

…

Kurt awoke that morning when the sun came streaming through his window. He groaned weakly and started to stretch, he winced when he felt a wet spot on the side of his back. His eyes shot open and he sat up-right in his bed. He moved his left shoulder in a circle. _Wow. It feels completely better! Almost one hundred percent better! I guess Blaine does know a thing or two_. He hid the covered—now wet—ice pack under his bed and looked in the mirror.

He gasped when he saw the scratch mark on the side of his face. He hung his head and groaned. He crouched down and grabbed his bag of skin care products, his back turned towards the door, looking for some foundation when the door opened.

_Please be Blaine…or Leslie…just not dad. _

"Hey kiddo, I made pancakes and fresh cut fruit."

_Shit. It is dad._

"You made fresh cut fruit?" Kurt joked, his back still turned to his father.

"Nah, Blaine cut up some fruit I picked yesterday when you two were out and about," Burt replied, chuckling a little.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute just…looking for something." It wasn't a full lie. He _was_ looking for something. He just didn't tell him exactly what it was.

Burt nodded and left the room, closing the door. Kurt sighed. _That was a close one. _He continued to look for foundation when he heard the door open and close again.

"Hey Kurt how is—what are you doing?"

Kurt grinned. Blaine.

"I'm just…looking for something. What are you doing? I could have been changing!"

"I know you don't change into your day clothes until after you take a shower after breakfast." Blaine shrugged.

"Ah, you know me too well." Kurt smiled.

"Is your shoulder better?" Blaine lowered his voice, in fear of being heard.

"Perfect. That ice pack and sleep really worked," Kurt replied. _Aha! Found the little hider!_

Kurt grasped the foundation and turned around to see Blaine in the pajamas he was wearing last night.

"I told you I know things." Blaine shot Kurt a cheeky grin.

Kurt almost snorted. "Don't be going cocky on me, Anderson."

Blaine decided to not tell Kurt how inappropriate and dirty his comment was. "What's that?" Blaine pointed at the compact.

"It's uh…it's make up," Kurt replied, biting his lip.

"You…you wear make up?" Blaine arched an eyebrow. He knows Kurt is gay but…transgendered? He didn't think so.

"No, it's just for my massive scar. Keep watch for the door too, please." Kurt turned towards his mirror by his bed and began patting the powder on his face. He smirked. _This stuff works, not all the way but it helps._

Blaine sighed nervously and looked down at his thumbs, standing closer to Kurt's door. "I am so sorry again."

"Please stop apologizing," Kurt begged, continuing to apply foundation.

"I just…I'm _so_ nervous of what Burt is going to do and—"

"Hey, you let me worry about him. He is _not_ going to fire you. I'll make sure of it," Kurt interrupted Blaine as he inspected his covered up scar in the mirror. The two walked into the kitchen and noticed Burt and Leslie waiting on them.

Kurt gulped when his dad turned around, supposedly hearing their footsteps. He quietly sighed; thankful Burt didn't notice the scar. But when everyone started eating breakfast, and Kurt was already on his second pancake, Burt confronted him.

"What is that on your face, Kurt?"

Kurt and Blaine gulped. Leslie eyes widened in suspicion at the two and looked at Kurt as well.

"What…what do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Just tell me what it is and why you wanted to hide it with makeup," Burt replied bluntly.

Kurt frowned and glanced at Blaine. Blaine was trying to take deep, shaky breaths.

"I um…I fell," Kurt replied, biting into a strawberry.

"Between the time that you went to bed last night and woke up this morning? And don't lie to me." Burt pointed at Kurt with his fork and cut into his own pancake rather forcefully.

"Well uh—"

"Kurt fell on the ground last night after your bull pushed him over." Blaine interrupted Kurt, answering for him. Kurt gasped and shot Blaine a 'what do you think you're doing?' look.

Blaine knew he was risking his job, but Kurt told him not to worry. He trusted Kurt.

"What the hell was Kurt doing with my bull? Did you bring my son outside last night to knock my cows over?" Burt's face turned a shade of red and one of his hands formed into a fist as he turned to yell at Blaine.

Kurt's eyes widened at his dad's sudden furious anger and Blaine swallowed thickly but nodded at Burt.

"How many times have I told you to not do that? What was going through your mind? Was anything? God Blaine, how many times have I told you to use some damn sense! That bull could have killed him! You are f—"

Before Burt could officially fire Blaine right there, Kurt put his hand on his father's arm and interrupted him.

"_Stop_ it, dad! Blaine also brought me into the barn and tended to my shoulder which is one hundred percent better might I add? And he even gave me permission to never speak to him! Quit yelling at him!"

Burt just shook his head, standing his ground. "Well maybe if he would use a little sense with you then—"

"It was _fun_, dad! Even if I did almost get killed but Blaine knew what to do and he protected me so stop treating him like he just stood there watching! And don't you _dare_ fire him." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Burt.

Blaine sat there awkwardly while Leslie was awe-stuck by the loud argument of the father and son.

"Just—I don't want you being alone with him." Burt managed to lower his voice. Blaine's mouth dropped open hurt and Kurt immediately decided his appetite was ruined.

He pushed his plate away and continued to scream, "_What_? We're just friends, dad!"

"I don't trust him with you." Burt shook his head.

"Well _I_ do!" Kurt's face got closer to Burt, challenging him almost.

"It's either he's fired—" Burt pointed at the poor boy and then back to Kurt "—or you two can't be alone. Take your pick."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and stood up from the kitchen table. "You know what, _dad_? I don't even know why I came; it seems like almost every day I'm here shows me as to why I left in the first place! I'll be so happy when I leave here!"

Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen. Leslie stood there chewing on some fruit awkwardly; Blaine sat there feeling hurt and guilty.

"Are you even finished?" Burt yelled after Kurt, his reply was a slammed door. Burt turned around and sighed heavily, then looked over at Blaine.

"Get up and go do your chores, Blaine," Burt ordered him.

"But I'm not—"

"Get up and go _do your chores_, Blaine. You can eat later, and don't think about speaking to Kurt when you go out there." Burt interrupted him angrily.

"Yes sir," Blaine replied quietly and left the kitchen without a sound.

…

Kurt found a tree in the backyard to sit under. It seemed vacant and secluded; he sat down and cried silently to himself, hoping no one could hear or see him in the broad daylight. After what seemed like eternity for Kurt, but was actually only five minutes later, he saw a shadow on the grass in-front of him, approach him from behind.

The shadow was broader than Leslie but bigger than Blaine. _Ugh, what does he want? I'm not done crying yet this is so humiliating. _

"I need to talk to you," Burt said.

"Just leave me alone, can't you tell I'm upset?" Kurt hiccupped in-between sobs.

"Kurt, do you really want me to leave you alone? Is that why you're here?" Burt asked him, sitting beside him carefully on the grass.

Kurt groaned loudly. "No but right now, I'm angry, so could you leave?" he asked bitterly.

Burt didn't reply but continued to sit and not make a sound. Kurt turned his back toward Burt, leaning all his weight on the tree and continued to cry, assuming his father would eventually leave.

Burt looked at Kurt feeling ashamed of his actions these past few days. He bit his lip, confused of how to respond to his son crying, seeking some kind of comfort.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

Kurt's sobbing immediately stopped, he gasped, but not loud enough for his father to hear. "What?" Kurt asked weakly, his back still turned.

"I've been a lousy dad to you—"

"Dad please no you—"

"Listen, please." Kurt didn't speak and instead he turned back around and faced Burt with a tear-soaked face. Burt wanted to hold him but Kurt was waiting for him to say something so he pushed that thought aside.

Burt took a deep breath and looked at Kurt in the eyes. "When you left, I _knew_ my whole world was going to fall apart. It just wasn't right and I knew it was a big misunderstanding that I needed to fix, I just never did. When you showed up a couple days ago, I still didn't know how to fix it. Then it went downhill from there. I'm not very good with people's feelings but I need to make this right with you."

Kurt smiled shyly and shrugged, not completely knowing how to mend their relationship either. "Well…I guess communication wouldn't hurt," Kurt offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I need your story, dad. I have no idea why you left Carole and Finn, or why you hate Kara so much, or even how that reunion was a misunderstanding. I'm just left out here with unmet answers."

"Well…what do you wanna know first?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW! I love hearing from all my followers! (: So don't shy away! Check back next Monday for another chapter! Love and Klainebows to all! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! I also updated my other two stories: "Finding Courage" and "Getting To Know You", if you haven't checked those out yet. In this chapter we get to hear from Burt about some of the mystery of Kara, and how does Kurt feel about his father's choice to not see Blaine anymore? Continue on! (:**

**Warning: Slight swearing and homophobic attitude towards an OC, also…more Blaine sexiness!**

**DISLCIMAER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy and the rest of its owners.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Seven: A Secret

"_I need your story, dad. I have no idea why you left Carole and Finn, or why you hate Kara so much, or even how that reunion was a misunderstanding. I'm just left out here with unmet answers."_

"_Well…what do you wanna know first?"_

…

"If it's alright, I'd like to know about why you hate Kara so much." Kurt gave a tiny shrug. Out of all the questions looming around in his head, if he had the option to choose, he would want to know that one the most.

Burt took a deep breath and scratched the side of his head, obviously uncomfortable telling this to his son, but knowing Kurt deserved answers and they both deserved communication.

"Alright," he sighed. "Kara and I have _never_ got along. Being slightly on the more masculine side she was always great at sports, even better than me. It always drove me insane. No matter how much I tried, practiced, she always seemed to beat me. She made it well known too. That I was a wimp and _she_ was the champion…

"Then when I got on the football team in high school she would stand on the team's side we were playing against and yell trash at me to make her look more good; telling everyone she could be a better quarterback than me. My hate just grew and grew and I made a vow to myself I would do whatever it takes to make her feel as bad as I did during those games."

Kurt nodded understandingly at dad, having no clue Kara was such a bitch, but he had an idea he knew where this story was going.

"You know all the other football players would start calling me what she called me in the stands? They thought she was funny, clever. Even my best friend thought it was funny how a girl—my sister even—could claim to be a better quarterback.

"One day, our parents were out, I left football rehearsal early, something came in the mail for her so I was going to set it in her room. I walked in, she was sitting on her bed with a girl sitting in-front of her and they were kissing. I was stunned and she begged me not to tell our parents. The girl was real pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes, her name was Haley. You remember how I was back then, so ignorant, thinking that her liking and kissing this girl was wrong, that she should be doing that stuff with a guy."

Kurt frowned at his dad's words, truthfully it hurt him, but he did remember what his dad was like before. He remembered that conversation in the basement when Finn was calling his decorations 'faggy' and how Burt told him he would use to call people "fags".

"So I kept my mouth shut. As much as I wanted to, I kept it shut; I just blackmailed her with it for my football games. Then one new years eve, Kara invited Haley as a 'friend' and…I outed them in-front of our parents, my parents think to this day that gay is wrong still, you know that. She didn't deny it, neither did Haley. They kicked her out and cut Kara's hair like a boy, saying it suited her better for her _chosen_ life style."

Kurt gasped a little, feeling sorry for Kara and uncomfortable with his dad.

"After that, Kara and I never spoke the same again. Sure I ran into her, but I never failed to bring up her sexual orientation in a negative way. We would yell, and then leave. Now growing up with you, I've realized that being gay _isn't_ wrong. _Finally_, I've learned how to become a decent human being and have an open mind to the LGBT's out there."

Kurt smiled at his father's words; it made him feel better than what Burt said previously in his story.

"I've always wanted to mend things with her but…my _hate_ for her and…I could never find it in my heart to fix it. I _knew_ inviting her to your and Finn's party was a mistake. But you wanted her there and…when you left I was scared she would tell you things about how I'm homophobic and she's so _manipulative_. I thought you would turn out to be like her and…and hate me." Burt took a deep breath, finishing his story.

He looked at his son, whose eyes were still watery but the reason was different than the anger he felt at breakfast, Kurt was shocked that his father think he could turn against him.

"Dad I could _never_ hate you, I was confused and felt betrayed but never…_hate_. I didn't know Kara was so—"

"Vicious? Yeah." Burt interrupted Kurt with the perfect word he seemed to have memorized by heart.

Kurt frowned and looked sadly at his father, leaning his head against the tree's trunk. "But…this has been going on since _high school_? You can't hold a grudge that long dad, you two need to make this right. She doesn't know you accept her," Kurt offered.

Burt nodded but eventually shook his head and sighed. "I just…I don't know Kurt, I've always _hated_ her kind of."

Kurt sighed a little, frowning. "Will you think about it?" Kurt offered, with a little hope.

Burt smiled back at his son, "Sure kiddo. I sure will."

"What happened with her and Haley?" Kurt asked.

"When Haley's parents found out she's a lesbian, they sent her to a conversion center. It was way off on the other side of the country, never heard from her again. Kara probably hasn't either." Burt shrugged, feeling disgusting and guilty.

Kurt noticed his father's uneasiness and decided to not show anger towards him, after all the past is the past—even if Kara doesn't believe that— and Burt accepts same sex love now.

"Thanks for telling me dad, I appreciate it," Kurt spoke gently.

"I just want to make this right, I have no right to question you about things and you not question me. We're family, and communication _does_ help. I do feel better telling you this. Can I have a hug, kiddo?" Burt asked and Kurt grinned at him.

"Of course, dad," he chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around his father, holding him tightly, smiling the whole time.

"I need to go to town and pick up some stuff. Can I trust you not to go around Blaine?" Burt stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. Kurt's face fell; He_ still doesn't want me around him? It's not like Blaine took me with him to rob a store!_

"Dad….Come _on_ we're just—"

"I know but that kid is not the brightest one out there. I don't need him taking you places and causing trouble. He just needs to do his job," Burt said firmly. Kurt stood up as well and stared at him confused.

"Okay so just because he's your farm hand that means I can't be friends with him?" Kurt asked.

"_Well_ I thought it'd be okay at first but he's proven me wrong, just look at your face Kurt. That mark is huge!" Kurt held crossed his arms and looked to the ground, angry at his father's choice. "I love you kid, but I can't trust him with you, I'm sorry. We gonna be okay?" Burt asked him, gripping his shoulder.

Kurt nodded sadly, "Yeah I just…really wanted to be friends with him."

Burt fidgeted guiltily and his eyebrows rose slowly, looking at Kurt's face carefully. Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused at his dad's sudden change in attitude.

"Do you like him?" Burt asked him. Kurt silently gulped.

"…no."

"You do? Don't you?" Burt felt a smile forming on his face but he decided to immediately drop it.

Kurt sighed and threw his arms up suddenly, letting them fall to his sides with a loud noise.

"I don't know dad, it doesn't make a difference anyway," Kurt replied sadly. Burt frowned, feeling ashamed but knowing his choice must be right. "I'm gonna go…see where Leslie is," Kurt made up an excuse to leave the awkward situation, leaving Burt standing there, watching his son leave.

…

A couple of hours later, Burt is still in town and Leslie insisted on writing a poem on some scenery so Kurt was lying on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling; bored out of his mind. He groaned loudly and the only thing that he could think about was Blaine. He likes him so much it hurts. Every time he sees that doofus grin and those gorgeous eyes…he just wants that boy to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

Damn that boy and his charming, dreamy, looks. Does it help that he happens to be Kurt's only best friend here that isn't French? No, of course not. It only makes it more difficult, especially since he's gay and single as well. And now he _can't_ see him? Call it a weird, kinky, fantasy but it kind of makes him want to see Blaine more…

It was around twelve-thirty and Blaine hasn't come inside to get lunch. He usually comes in a little after twelve. Kurt was starting to get worried; Blaine is never late for lunch. _Never_.

Kurt remembered that Blaine is usually in the garden before lunch so he assumed he could bring Blaine some lunch, with his father out and not knowing about it.

He warmed up some fried chicken from the other night and poured Blaine a cup of iced tea. After covering Blaine's lunch in a covered basket to keep the chicken warm and the tea cold, he arrived at the vegetable garden and looked around for Blaine.

His eyes widened at what he saw: a bright green tractor with yellow wheels was driving through the garden in a straight line and the person who was driving it and shirtless? Blaine.

The curly-haired boy was so focused on his work; he didn't notice Kurt standing off to the side waving shyly at him, trying to get his attention. Finally, Blaine looked away from the garden for a moment and saw the boy.

His heart leaped seeing the boy but he was also confused. If he wanted to keep his job, talking to Kurt—which was what he was told specifically _not_ to do—would be the one thing to get him fired and back to living in alley ways.

Blaine finished a row in the garden and turned the tractor off. He jumped off the large machine and wiped his sweaty brow on a rag that was in his short's belt loops. He stood in-front of Kurt and stared at him confused. Kurt smiled at him shyly and a little nervous. If Burt caught them doing this, they could be in _major_ trouble.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked Kurt, not necessarily angry, but still confused.

Kurt bit his lip, knowing it would be hard to explain to Blaine why he still wanted to see him. He tried not to let his eyes drift to Blaine's heaving, sweaty, chest as he talked to him.

"I um—I was worried about you. You didn't come for lunch and I…kind of wanted to talk to you."

Blaine offered Kurt a lop-sided smile and then his eyes fell on the woven basket with a kitchen rag placed over it that Kurt was holding. "What's in the basket?" Blaine asked him, pointing to the object.

"Oh! I brought you lunch; left overs and some sweet tea." Kurt held the basket out to Blaine, almost forgetting one of the reasons he came to see him. Blaine smiled brightly and took the basket.

"Oh that's sweet of you. Thanks I guess I just over worked myself, I do that sometimes," Blaine replied peering into the basket to see what Kurt got for him.

Kurt's heart leaped a bit when Blaine said he was 'sweet' but shook it off; friends can tell each other that, right?

Blaine took out the cup and took a long chug, quenching his thirst caused by the intense heat outside. "Where's Burt?" Blaine asked Kurt after wiping some of the beverage off his lips.

"Out. He went into town," Kurt replied, nodding slowly at the boy, hoping he would get the picture.

Blaine bit his lip guiltily and looked around, unsure of what to say, but he chose his words carefully so he wouldn't upset Kurt. "Thanks for the lunch really, but you know we can't speak to each other. If your dad sees us communicating then I'll really be fired," Blaine said, his eyes widening at the thought.

Kurt nodded, understanding. Blaine offered the boy a sorry smile and found a boulder to sit on and eat his lunch. Kurt walked up to Blaine and stood beside him, refusing to leave.

"Well…what if he doesn't find out?" Kurt offered slowly.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked, turning around to look at Kurt. Kurt sat on the smaller boulder next to Blaine, so he could talk with him easier.

"Listen, I _like_ being friends with you. Maybe even best friends. We understand each other and my dad can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, I'm not a child anymore, and he doesn't understand how…how great of a person you are." Kurt gripped Blaine's knee carefully and with affection at his last words, making the boy smile.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Blaine asked slowly, forming a smile.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, just until this thing with dad blows over. I'm sure he won't be mad at you forever he just…does stupid things when he gets mad."

"Won't you feel weird betraying your dad though?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Like I said, it won't last long. Unless you don't want to speak with me because I completely understand, I didn't think about that." Kurt said in a rush, moving away from Blaine a little.

"No! No! That's not what I meant. I _love_ having you as my friend and spending time with you. I've never had anyone in my life, for a _long_ time, that actually likes to spend time with me, and who is so much like me. I will gladly be friends and speak with you without Burt knowing; it's just…if you're sure…because why you're here is to fix your relationship with him. I don't want to cause that to crash and burn."

"It won't. I promise. Before dad went into town we actually had a nice talk. Everything's going to be fine. But for my dad's sake, we just need to keep this secret for a while." Kurt assured Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Well, then I'm fine with that."

The two boys smiled at each other and resumed talking about anything and everything while Blaine finished his lunch. The two talked about their love of music, musicals, and animals.

Blaine thanked Kurt for the lunch and the two shared a hug, Kurt watched Blaine walk over to the tractor—because it was such a glorious sight—and when he saw the boy climb up on the machine, he turned away to walk back into the house.

He only got a few good steps when he heard Blaine shouting nonsense; he also noticed he didn't hear the tractor's loud noise. Kurt turned around and saw Blaine with his head in his hands, trying to turn the machine on, which refused to work.

"What's wrong?" Kurt called out to Blaine, placing the basket on the ground and walking over to where he previously sat.

"The stupid thing won't start! Ugh, _again_! This thing is so old and I don't know how to work these things…usually Burt has to do something with it while I go do something else." Blaine huffed, sitting back in his seat, covering his face with his hands.

"What the hell am I gonna do? He's going to _love_ to fix it again, after the way he treated me at breakfast this morning…" Blaine ranted sarcastically, and Kurt's heart dropped at Blaine's words.

"Well let me look at it," Kurt offered, stepping closer to the tractor. Blaine gave Kurt a 'seriously?' look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I used to help dad in his car shop when I was in high school all the time." Kurt crosses his arms and raised his eyebrows.

Blaine's eyebrows rose too, immediately interested. The two said nothing for a moment, Kurt smirking at Blaine prideful and Blaine at a loss for words, seeming to have trouble to picture Kurt working on a car, willfully.

"Aren't tractors a little different from a car?" Blaine asked Kurt, jumping off the machine once more.

"Obviously, but it won't hurt to look." Kurt shrugged and began to look the tractor over, seeing what the problem could be. The tractor didn't look strange at all, Kurt brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does it do when you start it up?" he asked Blaine.

"Well it will spark up like it's going to run and then nothing happens." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt nodded. "When was the last time you used it?" he asked him.

"I don't use it that much at all. Only to tend to the garden basically, sometimes to move things here and there with a trailer but it's been a while since I did that," Blaine shrugged once more.

"Maybe the gas is bad. You know where dad keeps the extra gas?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine nodded fast.

"Yeah! It's in the shed by the house! Want me to get some?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll drain what you have here and we'll pour some more and try to start it up." Kurt instructed. Blaine took off, running in the other direction. Kurt smiled and chuckled a little at the over-eager boy.

After Kurt drained the gas, Blaine ran up to beside Kurt with a full gallon of gas. Kurt filled up the tractor and instructed Blaine to start it again. Kurt stood back and watched Blaine take a nervous breathe and climb back on the tractor, starting it up.

The tractor sparks and immediately started rumbling and making its usual noises. "Thank you, Kurt! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You're a life saver! I would go down and hug you but I need to get this finished first in case it won't start again!" Blaine yelled over the noises.

"No problem! I saved your life now! Now we're even!" Kurt yelled back, with a wink.

Blaine shook his head, "No way! I am so making this up for you!" he yelled back, driving off.

Kurt laughed and ran out of sight to get out of Blaine's way and to see if his father was home yet.

…

Kurt walked up to the house to see his father's truck nowhere in sight. He walked into the living room to find Leslie sitting on one of the plaid furniture, reading over her poem.

"Still writing?" Kurt asked her, kicking his shoes off by the door.

"Just finished," Leslie replied with a smile and showed Kurt a piece of notebook paper in her hand proudly.

Kurt took the paper and read over it, his eyebrows rose in fascination at the poem.

Leslie was writing about love.

How love is like the water, it flows whichever way it is intended to, no matter how people try to fight against the current and make man-made waves. At the end of the day, water flows naturally as it wishes, the same way people love who they intend to love naturally, it's not a choice, it's who they were born to love.

"I love this," Kurt breathed out, wiping at his eyes a little.

"Are you certain? It is still a rough draft and I feel like—"

"No it—it's perfect and I—I love it. I thought you said you were writing a poem on scenery, though." Kurt looked at Leslie confused, his eyebrow cocked.

Leslie sat back in the comfortable seat, propping her feet up and smiling up at Kurt. "I _did_. I was sitting on the edge of the pond and—"

"There's a pond here?" Kurt asked, interested.

"Yes! I am going to show it to you later, but as I was in the process of writing on the natural current of the water, I saw you speaking to Blaine and… I decided to go in another direction but still keeping to the original landscape."

Kurt gasped as his heartbeat was racing. _Oh god if Burt didn't see us, Leslie did! I knew that was stupid! _

His eyes widened in horror and fright, "Oh my god, you saw that? Oh god…"

"Do not worry, I will not say to Burt. I know that you two cannot hide your feelings." Leslie winked and took the poem back.

Kurt sighed, ashamed to admit this to Leslie, who he previously admitted to that he doesn't believe in love. "He still wants to see me, even though we're just friends and—"

"You like him, yes?" Leslie asked, smiling like a dork.

"Yeah and not because he's obviously sexy because he _is_...he's just…_so_ talented and sweet and he makes me feel so special and wanted and..." Kurt didn't realize he was rambling off like an idiot until he saw Leslie's enormous smile. "What?" he asked her.

"Wow. You are in love with him, yes?" Leslie asked him.

Kurt took a step back from her, feeling ashamed for his mindless rambling about Blaine. "No! Absolutely not!" Leslie shrugged and shook her head, not buying it.

Kurt sat on the floor and hung his head confused and ashamed, he sighed, "Is it crazy? And completely cliché and stupid to like someone who obviously just wants friendship and I wouldn't know what to do with a boyfriend anyway and he'd probably break my heart sooner and later and—"

"Kurt, stop." Leslie put her hand on a rambling Kurt who looked up at her, biting his lip.

"Have you read my poem to all? You _cannot_ control love, or who you love. I am not saying that you are in love with Blaine, although it is obvious…" Leslie trailed off and Kurt rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"But love is natural. If you feel strongly to him you do not need to fight against it, you just need to let it be. I am not saying to go kiss him now but…at least know if he thinks the same thing. If he does, you still cannot fight against it," Leslie said to him.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, resting his forehead on his palm. "I don't know I just…I've never liked someone like this before. He's like a really close friend to me."

"I have heard people say it is greatest to fall in love with a best friend," Leslie shrugged.

Kurt looked up at her, astonished that maybe…just maybe…this could be real. Not fully understanding or believing but just a small hint of hope.

"You always know what to say," said Kurt.

"That is because I am the best friend you have ever had." Leslie smirked.

"When you're not elbowing me in the crotch…" Kurt mumbled and Leslie gasped at him and hit his shoulder playfully.

"I said I was sorry! I have a bug problem, Kurt!"

"Yes, yes you do." Kurt laughed and Leslie was a tad angry at him for making fun of her but she laughed at herself as well. Their laughing subsided when Kurt heard the front door close. He turned around and expected to see Burt but saw Blaine instead.

"What are you doing?" Kurt gasped.

"I needed some fresh air before I tended to the pigs." Blaine heaved and stood by the air conditioner, moaning at the feeling of cool air on his skin. Kurt shifted uncomfortably wishing that didn't turn him on so much and Leslie just stared at Blaine, open-mouthed at him shirtless.

Kurt nudged her and she closed her mouth, swallowing.

"I also…have a proposition for you," Blaine said, letting the air flow through his sweaty hair.

"Can we talk somewhere in private? My dad should be home soon," Kurt offered uncomfortably.

"Sure! Let's go in my room," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded. He has never been in Blaine's room before, he was a little intrigued to see what it looked like.

"I still want my fifty dollars." Leslie crossed her arms, looking up at Blaine.

"Fine, but _after_ I talk to Kurt, my wallet is in my room." Blaine huffed and took Kurt's hand, leading him towards the hallway. Kurt blushed at the sudden contact and his heartbeat was louder than ever, he assumed.

"Why are you paying her?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine replied. His bedroom was located in the basement. He flickered on the light and Kurt looked around in astonishment. There was a double bed, a T.V set, a desk with an old laptop and some desk supplies, a book case full of books Kurt wouldn't mind to read, and there was a keyboard and two guitars in the corner.

"To show you my appreciation, and to continue on our quest of our hidden friendship, I have a fun surprise for us tonight."

…

**A/N: Cliffhanger again! Sorry you guys must hate me but it must be done ;) Next update will reveal Blaine's proposition, don't worry it's completely adorable, funny, and sweet! Check back Monday for Chapter Eight! But as for now….REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys and your thoughts on the current chapter or how the story is going. Love and Klainebows to all!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Feeling I can't Hide

**A/N: Chapter Eight is here! After two weeks, huh? Well long story short, I'm cast in a movie, it's long, it's hectic, but yet so much fun! So not to worry if Monday comes and no update is here because there will be updates coming! Also, check out my other two ongoing stories if you haven't yet: "Finding Courage" (which is my most popular) and "Getting To Know You" Enjoy! (:**

**Warning: Shirtless Klaine, Sweet Leslie/Kurt (Keslie or Lurt?) friendship and mild swearing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy and the rest of its owners.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Eight: A Feeling I Can't Hide

…

"_To show you my appreciation, and to continue on our quest of our hidden friendship, I have a fun surprise for us tonight."_

…

"Night swimming." Blaine grinned excitedly.

Kurt gasped. _Night swimming? With Blaine. Being wet and half-naked in the dark with Blaine? Who would say no? But then again…why night swimming? Why not give me a couple dollars or something small to repay me? _

"Night swimming?" Kurt managed to choke out.

"Yeah! Sound fun? There's this small lake in the woods behind the garden. What do you say?" Blaine was jumping on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped together, adorably over-excited.

"I—I've never swam in a lake before…" Kurt mumbled.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Blaine shrugged a shoulder. He couldn't help but notice Kurt was uncomfortable and at a loss for words. Did he not want to swim with him? "Do you not want to?" Blaine asked, a little disappointed; he thought this was the perfect plan.

"No! Of course I do! It's just…I've never swum in a _lake_ or went _night_ swimming before…but, I will with you." Kurt grinned and Blaine's smile immediately re-appeared on his face.

"Awesome! After Burt and Leslie are in bed for good, I will pick you up at your guest room at eleven thirty. Find a flashlight." Blaine winked.

Kurt let out an excited breath when Blaine turned around to walk to the opposite side of his bedroom, while he grabbed bottled water out of a mini-fridge by his bed.

"Kurt! Your father just arrived!" Kurt heard Leslie from upstairs.

"See you then!" Kurt said hurriedly to Blaine, and then rushed back up the stairs.

…

To keep it simple, Kurt was excited.

Ever since he told his father he was "going to bed", he's been stumbling around in his guest room in the dark with a flashlight, trying to find the perfect pair of swimming trunks.

Yes, the perfect pair of swimming trunks.

He was sure he had gone crazy.

He didn't want the color to be too feminine, or the pattern to be too masculine, he didn't want to seem too boring that Blaine would never want to continue their relationship past the best friend mark, but he didn't want to seem too showy and slut-like either.

He quietly groaned; this is ridiculous.

On the contrary note to finding the perfect pair of swimming trunks, he was completely nervous about taking his shirt off in-front of Blaine. What if he wasn't muscular or hot enough like Blaine?

Yes, Blaine and him were both friends but he couldn't hide the deep feelings he had for this boy. Eventually and somehow miraculously, from a one in a billion chance, did he want to be with him? Hell yes.

He always thought when he took his shirt off in-front of a boy he liked it would mean he was in a relationship with that boy and they were taking another step in their relationship.

Kurt quietly groaned again, he was taking this too far. _It's just swimming, Kurt! Swimming! Shut up and grab a pair of swimming trunks and a tank top that you will eventually take off!_

That you will eventually take off. In-front of Blaine. The completely, out of his league, adorable, sexy, gorgeous, best friend of his.

That feeling made his stomach flutter and twist in nerves all at the same time.

After completely over-thinking everything, he had put on a pair of swimming trunks and a tank top, pulling on a sweatshirt he bought in a museum in Paris' gift shop, and some matching plaid pants over his swimming attire. He also took out a light jacket and some comfortable shoes for walking through woods.

He turned the flashlight off and checked his phone's time: 11:26 P.M.

Erg, four more _long_ minutes…

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kurt heard a fast rhythm of muffled knocking from the other side of his door. He and Blaine established their secret knock earlier today and that was it. Kurt's eyebrows rose, wow…four minutes early. He liked this boy even more.

He opened his door to see Blaine also wearing pajama bottoms and a light jacket, holding a flashlight. "I've got my swimming trunks on under this. Where are yours?" Blaine said when Kurt opened the door.

"Same, and hello to you too." Kurt smirked.

"Come on, it's a long walk. We better get going," Blaine instructed with a large smile. Kurt chuckled quietly at Blaine's adorableness and followed the boy outside the large house's front door.

He couldn't help but think of the last time he snuck out of the house with Blaine. It didn't end too well, but if something went wrong and Blaine helped him and comforted him, would that be so bad?

When the two boys walked past the garden, Kurt's stomach fluttered a little when Blaine grabbed his arm gently and moved completely close to him.

"We're going to walk between those two trees, there's a little path there, it will lead straight to the lake if we stay left," Blaine instructed and then led the way. Kurt stayed close behind Blaine, shining the flashlight on Blaine's shadow and the path he was following.

There were trees, shrubbery, soil and grass surrounding the two boys for a long time. The path consisted of winding curves, steep hills, and sometimes over a few boulders. Kurt took a look at one of the trees and it had deep, thin, markings into the tree bark. He furrowed his eyebrow in suspicion, what could those be?

Ten minutes later, the path led to another steep, down-hill walk. Blaine abruptly stopped, Kurt almost running into the back of him. Kurt grunted at Blaine's sudden action, Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"The lake's at the bottom of this hill. There's a tree with really long branches I usually hang my clothes on that's right by the lake. There's also a boulder I use to jump in the lake, stay close," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him down the steep hill.

There were sharp rocks and slippery dirt so Kurt had to be extremely careful as he followed Blaine's footsteps.

"Here we are," said Blaine, shining his light into a small lake below them. Kurt could hear a creek babbling, assuming there was a creek nearby that the lake ascended into. There _was_ a large tree with long branches and a large boulder.

Kurt stood beside Blaine and peered downhill, below the boulder, there was a drop off that ascended into a lake below them. He almost gulped and stared wide-eyed as Blaine un-zipped his jacket and hung it over a long branch beside him, knowing Blaine would be taking more layers of clothing off.

Much to Kurt's knowledge, Blaine took off a pajama top and pajama pants, revealing nothing but swimming trunks underneath. He stepped to the edge of the boulder and splashed into the lake below, causing water to splash back up and hit Kurt in the face.

Kurt smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes at the sudden contact.

"You coming? You're not going to run off and leave me here are ya?" Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed loudly, "Yeah right, like I would know how to get back," he replied sarcastically. His hands trembled as he took his jacket off, in fear of Blaine's approval. _Calm down, Kurt! He will never want to be with you if you're this nervous and inexperienced! Hell he's lived with a guy before!_

After stripping to nothing but a pair of swimming trunks, he tried to avoid jumping in the lake like Blaine and to just climb down there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine chuckled, watching the frightened boy.

"I'm going to go swimming?" it came out more of a question than a sarcastic comment like Kurt was hoping it would.

"No you have to jump in; it's the fun of it!"

"Blaine I snuck out of my room, walked into these deep, dark, woods with you, and now I'm swimming in a lake when it's already a little cold out here, do you really think I'm going to jump off a boulder into water I have no idea of how deep for you?"

"_May_be," Blaine replied slowly, swimming from side-to-side in the water like a five year old.

Kurt groaned, "You're lucky that you're my friend."

Blaine laughed and swam back a little, allowing Kurt room to jump in. As Kurt stood onto the boulder and looked for a place in the lake to aim, Blaine couldn't help but stare at the boy. His gaze averted to the boy's chest, the skin looked so smooth like the skin on his back and he was slightly muscular in a not-so-obvious way.

Blaine gulped thickly, when did it get so hot in here? A splash of water to his face had awoken him from his daydreaming. He glance up at the rock and saw no one there, he assumed that Kurt had just splashed into the water. As assumed, right in-front of him, Kurt's brown hair appeared from underneath the water and immediately following after—his face.

Kurt wiped his eyes, trying to take the water out and coughing a little. Blaine smiled warmly at the boy.

"So?" Blaine smiled.

"The rumors are true, it does feel better if you enter the water all at once," Kurt replied, wiping his hair back. Blaine laughed and nodded. He knew it was true, swimming in this lake repetitively. "It actually feels a little warm _in_ the water if that makes any sense," Kurt added.

"It _does_ make sense, I feel it too." Blaine nodded.

Kurt honestly forgot what he had previously said; his heart skipped a beat when Blaine said "I feel it too".

"You…you feel it too?" Kurt asked weakly.

"Yeah, I always do," Blaine shrugged simply and moved his arms back and forth in a swimming motion.

Kurt's eyebrows rose, "You _always_ feel this way?"

"Well it's not a particular feeling, I mean its water," Blaine replied, laughing a little.

Kurt's heart fell, he thought this was going to turn into a passion filled, sensual, romantic moment. Instead he realized they were talking about lake water. He wanted to give himself a palm in the face but he knew Blaine would see.

"Right! The water, yes," Kurt babbled on.

Blaine watched Kurt confused. "Yeah, I feel the warmth of the water," he said slowly, trying to figure out what Kurt was thinking about, were they talking about two different things? "What were you talking about?" he smiled.

Kurt felt like an idiot, the biggest idiot of all time. "Um….nothing. Also the water." Blaine shrugged, buying it. "Where's that creek noise coming from?" Kurt asked, creating a new conversation.

"Oh the lake expands to down there where it kind of transforms into this creek." Blaine pointed behind him, when he turned back around Kurt was at a different angle than before, so when Blaine moved his legs in a swimming motion, his foot rubbed against Kurt's and travelled up Kurt's calf to his knee. They swam away from each other immediately.

"Oh my god!" they both said, embarrassed and blushing. Well, Kurt was blushing; Blaine was just embarrassed out of his mind.

"I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to I just…you were moved different and when I made that movement before that didn't—"

"It's fine. I'm fine, it's not your fault," Kurt replied shortly. The two awkwardly cleared their throats and swam in the lake in opposite corners. Eventually, Blaine started up some sort of small talk and the two began laughing with each other again and talking excitedly with one another.

"I have a fun game we can play! We can get to know each other better as friends!" Blaine said excitedly.

"A game?" Kurt laughed, Blaine couldn't sound any more like an adorable five year old than right now.

"It's a _pool_ game," Blaine corrected him. Kurt laughed again, Blaine smiled at him, really enjoying Kurt's unique contagious laugh.

"Okay, how do we play?" Kurt asked, his dirty little mind thinking his word choosing wasn't too wise.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you—"

"Wait, you're holding me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine as his heart began to race.

"Just _listen_! I'm going to hold you and then ask questions about me, if you get it right, we carry on to the next one, if you get it wrong, I dunk you. We can ask only ten questions," Blaine explained the game to Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. Immediately wanting to agree to Blaine's game, ever since he sung with him he wanted to be held in those arms. But this situation would be so awkward, but then again it _did_ sound fun, and when they reversed he was looking forward to asking Blaine certain questions about himself.

"Okay let's do this." Kurt swam over to Blaine, incredibly close. Blaine instructed Kurt to float in the water differently so he could pick him up better. Blaine bent down and wrapped an arm under Kurt's knees as he began to move his other arm to hold under Kurt's shoulder blades. But as he was focusing on his hand underneath the water, he blindly grazed his finger tips over Kurt's muscular chest, catching a nipple.

Kurt quietly gasped and blushed while Blaine muttered an awkward "sorry". Kurt couldn't help but feel pleasure in his stomach by Blaine's touch to his sensitive and already-a-little-hard nipple. Kurt tried to ignore the embarrassing moment as he relaxed into Blaine's arms, enjoying being held by him. Yes, he could get used to this.

He looked up and found himself looking straight into Blaine's eyes. He relaxed even more, captured by the beauty he found in this boy's eyes. The mixture of different colors seemed to blend together to a beautiful hazel, and the color was breathtaking to Kurt, almost making him shiver. As he began to look higher from Blaine's eyes, he noticed how Blaine was standing, the moonlight reflected perfectly in his dark curls, and he looked even more beautiful to Kurt.

"What is it?" Blaine asked Kurt softly, ignoring Kurt's sudden quietness. Kurt shook his head and mumbled something. Blaine shrugged and decided to quiz Kurt with the game.

He took a deep breath and thought for a moment before contemplating on a good question. "Okay…my favorite _romance_ movie that isn't a musical?" Blaine asked. Kurt groaned and threw his head back on Blaine's arm.

"Okay um…let me guess for something incredibly predicted and legend…The Notebook?" Kurt grinned up at Blaine, preparing to be dunked.

"Yes, actually," Blaine blushed and Kurt gave out a little happy squeal and did a small little dance in Blaine's arms, making Blaine laugh.

As Blaine continued to quiz Kurt, Kurt also learned that Blaine's favorite accessory is bow ties, his favorite artist is Katy Perry—not Justin Bieber—, his favorite coffee order is a medium drip, he is half-Asian, his favorite college football team is the OSU Buckeyes, has several trophies in fencing, loves Roxy music, taught himself to play instruments, and knows how to box.

Blaine learned from Kurt that his favorite designer is Marc Jacobs, he has a playlist in his iPod exclusively dedicated to the Broadway show _Wicked_, his favorite singer is Lady Gaga, he used to cheerlead at his old high school, wants to be married by 30 legally, Patti LuPone is his idol, skilled in Sai Swords, favorite coffee order is a grande non-fat mocha, considers Madonna to be an icon, and is a huge fan of _Grey's Anatomy_.

The two boys swam and played games for two more hours, the time completely forgotten to them. Kurt noticed that the more time he spent with Blaine, the more he grew to like him if that was even possible. Stupid things Kurt would say he was sure that any other person would look at him strangely; Blaine actually laughed and understood Kurt's sense of humor. Kurt completely forgot about his father's decision, the time, or that night swimming half-naked with a boy he had a developing crush on could be extremely awkward.

Blaine taught him how to have fun, loosen up, and enjoy himself. He liked that about Blaine, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of the summer with this boy.

After the two boys hurriedly put their pajamas and jackets on to the sudden cold of the night, Blaine led the way back to the house and walked Kurt to his bedroom.

"Thanks for inviting me to go night swimming. I had fun," Kurt whispered to Blaine. His heart was racing that his father's bedroom was three doors down, but he knew if they both kept quiet and still, hopefully his father wouldn't awake.

"Any time, I wish we could hang out more," Blaine whispered back, a sad expression of what Kurt could see, appeared on his face.

"We can, don't worry about that and I'm glad tonight turned out better than our cow tipping adventure." Kurt joked lightly and Blaine chuckled quietly.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Blaine whispered after a sudden silence.

"Leslie and I were going to go shopping, but after lunch I'm not sure." Kurt shrugged, a little bubbly feeling building up in his stomach, knowing where Blaine was headed with his question.

"I have a new surprise for you, after lunch will be perfect. Meet me at the main barn?" Blaine asked, a large grin growing on his face which made Kurt smile.

Kurt nodded. "Will do, good night Blaine." He held his arms out and relaxed his chin on Blaine's shoulder as the boy hugged him back. Every time Kurt did anything with Blaine at night, this is one of his favorite parts: saying goodbye.

He loved the hug Blaine would give him since it's the only intimate gesture the two boys shared as friends. The hug was something special to both of them; it wasn't just a friendly hug as they intended it to be. It always lasted long, and their arms seemed to hold each other, affection even.

"Good night Kurt," Blaine whispered before releasing Kurt to his room.

Blaine tip-toed down the hall to his room and before he knew Kurt was out of sight, he looked back to see if the boy was in his room yet, just to look at him once more.

He wasn't in his room.

He was still standing there, and blushed when Blaine looked back at him. Blaine gave him an awkward nod and tip-toed faster, embarrassed.

…

"This clothing repulses me."

"That's because we're at a _thrift store_, Leslie."

Kurt had managed to get away from the house as soon as everyone finished breakfast. He also managed to not stare at Blaine too much during breakfast, and refrain speaking to him with his father around.

Kurt and Leslie arrived at the closest clothing store they could find in the outskirts of Lima: a small thrift store. Kurt didn't want to go into Lima just yet, and this was the only place he could find. The two friends were here for at least twenty minutes and couldn't find anything to their liking.

"Then why did you take me here?" Leslie grumbled, skimming through tops. Kurt stood behind her to offer helpful advice, as he was in the Women's section and the workers wouldn't be too pleased to find a male looking for shirts in this section, although Kurt is sure fashion has no gender.

"It's the first store I saw." Kurt shrugged innocently. Leslie frowned and glanced at a shirt with a fuzzy reindeer imprinted on the front, she grimaced at the shirt, while Kurt immediately remembered that shirt belonging to a certain friend of his back from high school. "And there not all bad, sometimes you can find some really good stuff. Sometimes."

Leslie shook her head doubtful.

"What about this one?" Kurt picked out a pink tank-top.

"Well I suppose it would be fine for sleeping or lounging…" Leslie trailed off, studying the shirt Kurt held in his hands.

"Yes and you can easily manage an outfit together. Jean jacket, beaded necklace, dark colored designer jeans with a large—"

"Yes Kurt, because _Mama's Treasure Hunt_ has designer jeans." Leslie laughed sarcastically, taking the top from Kurt.

"You never know! We're looking at the pants section next, and if not we can easily find designer jeans for a good deal." He shrugged. Leslie raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you think I managed to purchase all of my clothes as a high school student? Intense online shopping and looking for great deals." He smirked.

Leslie shook her head as the two friends walked over to the Women's Pant's section. "Where were you last night?" Leslie asked Kurt suddenly, taking him off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face turning even paler.

"I had to use the restroom last night and heard you trumping around in your room. I assumed it was nothing but when I went back to your room to merely check on you, you were nowhere to be found, for hours." Leslie shrugged.

"Two hours…" Kurt mumbled, correcting her.

"It is just a question, Kurt." Leslie affirmed him.

"I was…I was with Blaine," Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Late at night?" Leslie asked doubting.

"We went _night_ swimming, and it's the only time we can hang out without worrying about dad tracking us down," Kurt grumbled, skimming through the jeans section with Leslie, ignoring the looks he got.

"Night swimming? Sounds romantic and not at all out of the ordinary for two friends to swim shirtless…" Leslie chuckled.

"It was innocent. We just swam." Kurt glared at her, not believing himself either, but she continued on.

"For two hours?"

"We lost track of time. You know how it gets, your swimming, and you start playing games…" Kurt trailed off, smiling.

"Games?" Leslie asked confused.

"We played the personal-question-dunking game," Kurt replied, but then felt stupid knowing Blaine probably just made this game up and Leslie had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"What is that?" she laughed.

"It's where you hold someone and—"

"He held you?" her eyes lit up.

Kurt looked around, making sure they were alone. They were. "Yes, and I held him, too!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh god, Kurt! How was it?" Leslie squealed with him

"It…was amazing. I know it sounds cliché but I can't just—even _describe_ it, I never wanted him to stop." Kurt smiled, blushing a little when he saw the smug look on his friend's face.

"You are aware that you two have not dated yet, you are not sticking to our bet." Leslie reminded him.

"I know but I don't want to date him for a bet, I really like him. I don't want to rush anything he's just…ugh, he's perfect." Kurt rambled on while Leslie shook her head at him. "Ugh, I know I'm getting carried away but…the more I learn about him you would think it would completely turn me off because that's the way it's always been with me and guys. But the more I get to know him; I like him even more it's so weird… I don't want to feel this way, I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before and I _shouldn't_ feel this way it—it's not even possible it—"

"It is _love_." Leslie emphasized.

"I am _not_ in love with him, I don't even know if he likes me. It's just…probably some stupid crush." Kurt shrugged it off.

"You have crushes before?" Leslie asked him.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Kurt shrugged, smiling brightly when he found the perfect jeans for an outfit he was planning for Leslie previously.

"Then this isn't a crush. Because you said you've never felt this way before." Leslie poked him in the shoulder. Kurt bit his lip at her statement, afraid. She noticed the pair of jeans he held out for her on a hanger and grabbed it from him, smiling and admiring the pants. "Now let us look at the jackets and jewelry."

Leslie grabbed Kurt's wrist with one hand and held her two clothing items in the other. Kurt started to worry about what Leslie said. _I am not falling in love; I've never even kissed him. I don't even know that much about him… Although I know a lot. I just wanted to be friends with him and here I again…kind of wanting more._

**A/N: The following chapters will continue to have lyrics from the song "Animal" by Neon Trees, which is what this title and story **_**kind**_** of follows. So I will be posting soon! I will try posting on Mondays or as soon as possible! Don't forget to REVIEW! I love reading them and hearing your feedback! Love and Klainebows to all!**


	9. Chapter 9: An Exchange

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! Although it's late…for me… haha It's still Monday so no hate! Okay this ends with a cliffhanger…sort of… so don't kill me haha. Okay so I've come to the realization that I have a busy life because I'm working on the set of a movie and starting to take classes so instead of updating all three of my stories every Monday I will be rotating. Next Monday is "Finding Courage", the next will be this, and the one after that is "Getting To Know You"!**

**Warning: Swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its owners.**

…

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Nine: An Exchange

…

After Kurt and Leslie finished shopping, it was getting close for lunch time at the house so the two headed back. Kurt packed his purchased clothes in his guest room then headed to the kitchen with Leslie. Burt was on the phone munching on what was left of a sandwich and a bag of chips when Blaine walked into the kitchen, stepping out of his boots.

He tried to control his entire face from lighting up when he saw Kurt because Burt was standing between them. He gave Kurt a short, respectful nod and began to help himself to the sandwich ingredients on the table when Leslie gave Kurt a little smirk and he glared at her for her to shut it.

"Alright, I'll be at the market tomorrow at ten-thirty. See you then." Burt hung up the phone and turned to Blaine. "I hope you don't have any plans tomorrow because you're taking our prepared vegetables to the market tomorrow at ten-thirty."

Blaine looked at Burt confused as he spread mayonnaise on a slice of white bread. "I thought you said you were going to—"

"Blaine I don't pay you for living here. I pay you to follow orders," Burt interrupted Blaine, stepping closer to him.

Kurt swallowed thickly and Leslie scratched her arm awkwardly as they watched the two bicker. Blaine completed his lunch and moved over so Kurt or Leslie could help themselves to the sandwich but neither continued, they just stood and watched uncomfortably.

"I _do_ follow your orders. I get up every morning and tend to your animals and garden throughout the day."

"Are you complaining?" Burt tested him.

Blaine shook his head at response. "No not at all, I'm just saying that I _don't_ just stay here, I do everything you tell me to."

Kurt had to agree with Blaine which is why what his father said next, made him very angry. "You know Blaine I don't like the way you're speaking to me—"

"Dad, stop it!" Kurt screamed before thinking. Leslie, Blaine, and Burt all stared at awe in Kurt, but in all different ways.

Burt walked over to Kurt and looked at his son in the eyes. "Don't interrupt my conversation with Blaine, that's rude son."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You aren't having a conversation with him, you're _belittling_ him."

Blaine stood in the kitchen awkwardly holding his lunch as the father and son argued over him. "I am _not_. The kid's got a hard head, just like you. Sometimes I have to—"

"I'll be at the market at ten-thirty, sir." Blaine interrupted Burt quietly, knowing the only way he could save himself was just to do what Burt told him to.

"There that's what I wanted to hear. Hurry up and eat, you have more work to do." Blaine nodded respectfully at Burt and sat down at the kitchen table, eating in silence. Burt was about to leave the kitchen before he turned around. "I'll be in the shed. Kurt after you eat do you want to come?" Burt suggested.

On any other time, Kurt would not refuse to spend time with his dad, but he _did_ already have plans and he didn't want to skip out on Blaine. "Sorry dad but I'd like to explore around a little bit after lunch." Kurt managed to put together a not-so-false alibi.

"That's fine. If you get bored I'll be there." Burt shrugged and turned to walk off again before pointing to Leslie. "Make sure they don't talk to each other," he addressed then left the house.

Leslie, Blaine, and Kurt ate lunch in silence, in fear of Burt hearing them although he was out of the house. Blaine finished first and cleared his throat as he stood up, causing Kurt to look up at him.

"I'll be in the main barn," he hinted casually. Kurt offered Blaine a small smirk, knowing what he was implying. He watched Blaine slip into his boots and leave, then finished his last few bites of lunch.

"If my dad asks, I'm doing what I told him I was going to be doing," Kurt managed to say to Leslie before standing up in a hurry.

"And what exactly are you going to be doing?" Leslie asked, looking towards the living room for Burt.

"I don't know. Blaine wants to meet me in the main barn and he has a surprise." Kurt shrugged with an obvious smile.

Leslie sighed, "You two _must_ be careful. I cannot cover for you all the time."

Kurt bit his lip, feeling guilty. "I know but just please Leslie I really—"

"Fine but you will owe me, American boy," Leslie interrupted him kindly.

Kurt's face lit up and he kissed her on the cheek before running out the front door. "Thanks so much! Bye!"

Kurt reached the main barn in the time of a couple minutes. He immediately recognized the barn as the place where he cleaned horse's stalls and shucked beans not too long ago. He didn't want to call for Blaine, although the boy was nowhere to be seen when he entered, in fear of his father hearing him.

Kurt walked deeper into the barn and started peering in the multiple stalls. Finally, he saw Blaine in a stall with a chestnut-colored horse with a white stripe down its face, saddling the horse up.

"Hey," Kurt whispered.

Blaine jumped, then turned around and saw Kurt smiling. "God you scared me. Don't do that," Blaine chuckled and Kurt laughed as well.

"So I'm guessing my surprise involves a horse and a saddle?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd come so soon. But we're riding through the woods behind the garden. It's beautiful through there when you can see it." Blaine winked and Kurt laughed, remembering the night before.

"So who's this?"Kurt pointed to the horse Blaine finished with the last strap.

Blaine smiled admired at the animal, "This is Sootola."

"Sootola?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, smiling. "It doesn't sound…American," he laughed.

"Actually it's _Native_ American. Navajo actually, I like to pick Navajo Native American names for horses," Blaine blushed a little and Kurt rose his eyebrows at the interesting fact.

"Oh, neat. What's it mean?" Kurt asked curiously, eyeing the horse Blaine was patting.

Blaine sucked in his lips nervously before answering. Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously and was about to ask what the problem was before Blaine replied.

"Pain," he replied.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as sadness was clearly seen in his blue eyes. Blaine looked toward the ground as a silence fell on the boys.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly, after mustering up the bravery to.

"Sure," Blaine breathed out, looking up at Kurt.

"Why um…why did you name the horse Pain? Even though the translation is kind of pretty."

Blaine sighed and bit his lip, almost afraid of telling someone this. "I…When I name animals, mainly horses, I pick a Navajo Native American name that translates to a word I feel the most at the time."

Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically and Blaine avoided his gaze. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why Blaine would do that to himself. Name a creature of a reminder of some sort of pain he must have experienced…

"I may be over stepping boundaries but…can I ask _why_ you felt pain when you named Sootola?" Kurt asked so quietly, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Blaine took a shaky breathe watching Kurt stare at him like that. "I…I really don't want to talk about that right now," he muttered.

Kurt stood up and smiled at him, so the two wouldn't feel uncomfortable any longer. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. So…who's riding Sootola?" Kurt asked, changing the serious conversation.

Blaine's face lit up at Kurt's question and he offered Kurt a short nod and a large smile. "You, you will ride her and my horse is over here in the next stall," Blaine replied as he climbed over the stall's entrance and led Kurt to the next stall over.

Blaine motioned towards the next horse with a wave of his hand. When Kurt first caught a glimpse of the horse his eyes widened. In front of him was a large, black, stallion. The horse's color was so black it almost seemed purple. There was no spot of white on the horse except for a small marking on one of its back hooves.

Kurt turned to see Blaine and Blaine was grinning proudly at the animal. "Wow. He's beautiful, what's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Partir," Blaine replied.

Another Navajo name, Kurt couldn't help but think what that word meant…is it happier or sadder than Sootola? He bit his lip before asking.

"And what does that mean?"

"Leave," Blaine replied. For a moment, Kurt thought he might have said too much and Blaine was telling Kurt to leave but then he added, "Partir means leave."

Kurt's mind began to race. Does "leave" and "pain" coincide? If so, what could that mean? Before Kurt jumped to any conclusions, Blaine turned to face Kurt with a lit up smile. "So you ready for some fun?"

Kurt turned back to Blaine and offered him a smile of equal measure. "Yes, let's go."

…

So Kurt's problem was, is he didn't know how to ride a horse. He's never rode a horse before. Blaine's problem was he didn't know that Kurt didn't know. Blaine has grown up with horses his whole life so riding just came easy to him, like cooking or showering. So when Kurt finally told Blaine flat out honestly "I don't know how to ride." Blaine had to stop from letting out a rude, sarcastic, snort.

After teaching Kurt the basics of turning, making the horse go and stop, and to speed up and go faster, Kurt was determined he no longer needed help. Blaine took the lead of course and warned Kurt to be easy with Sootola, because she is pregnant. He explained you can ride horses when their pregnant but you can't do anything heavy or too fast, so the ride was slow today.

Kurt was thankful the ride was slow; he didn't think he was ready for sitting on top of a running horse like Blaine was accustomed to.

Kurt noticed they went on the same path as last night to the lake. He blushed when he caught glimpse of the small lake and he couldn't help but notice that Blaine paused to glance at the scenery as well. Kurt noticed more markings on the trees that he saw the previous night but it was clearer in the day time.

"What are those?" Kurt asked out loud.

"What are what?" Blaine asked.

"Those little markings in the trees like…" Kurt trailed off; looking for a marking he was referring to. "Like that one! See?" Kurt pointed at one.

Blaine pulled the reigns, stopping Partir, and Sootola followed. "You mean this?" Blaine asked, pointing to one, and then looking over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Those are caused by deer," he answered.

"There are deer through here?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Yup. You can usually spot them best in the early morning or late evening. We should do that sometime! Look for deer!" Blaine enthusiastically announced.

Kurt laughed at him, "One task at a time. But how do deer cause them?"

"I don't know why, considering I'm not a biologist or whatever but they rub their antlers against the trees and it causes these markings," Blaine explained as he moved Partir around so he could see Kurt better as he talked to him.

"Hey we've been walking for a while. Let's give Sootola some rest, I know a small clearing off this path," Blaine suggested and kicked the side of Partir, the horse moved and Sootola followed after.

Blaine instructed Partir to walk around a curve and then turn left between two bushy trees. Sootola followed and Kurt caught a glimpse of where Blaine led them. There was a clearing, a small section in the woods that was just grass and open air, surrounded by trees so it was entirely secluded.

Kurt heard a _pop _sound nearby and looked around frantically. When he noticed where it came from, he scrunched his nose up in disgust of Sootola releasing manure.

"Hey no judging." Blaine pointed at Kurt as he roped Partir to a nearby tree branch and offering the horse some water.

Kurt laughed, "It's just this is the _fifth_ time she's done this." Blaine's eyes widened as he rushed over to the horse briskly, he looked Sootola down and began to place his hand on the animal's chest and neck. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this. She's been doing this for the past day and she's close I shouldn't have chose her for you to—"

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Before Blaine could answer, Sootola's knees began to buckle.

"Get off Kurt, get off now." Blaine tried to control his voice for the horse's sake. Frightened by the firmness in Blaine's tone, Kurt immediately got off the horse and Blaine began to strip away the saddle as fast as he could. Kurt wanted to help but he knew nothing about these things.

When the saddle, saddle blanket, and reigns were off the horse, Sootola's entire legs began to tremble and she lied down.

"Won't she run away?" Kurt asked, completely confused as to what's going on with her.

"She's going into labor, having her colt. She's not going anywhere," Blaine replied and Kurt gasped, worried of what he was going to witness.

Kurt frantically looked around at the surroundings he could make of. "Shouldn't we get towels or…or water or..."

Blaine watched Kurt, amused at his lack of knowledge with animal labor. "It's not a baby, just horses. We need to let her run its course and be prepared if anything happens." He shrugged.

Kurt immediately stared at Blaine as the words_ anything happens _rung in his head over and over again. "What does that mean?"

Blaine bit his lip as he watched the horse position and ready itself. "We may have to get Burt," he replied quietly.

Kurt shook his frantically. "We can't do that. He'll know I'm with you!"

"Well let's just see what happens. Maybe everything will be okay," Blaine tried to reassure Kurt calmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well what if everything's _not_ okay? What if he fires you, hates me more, and definitely never wants to see my face again," he listed off.

Blaine turned away from Sootola to stare at Kurt concerned while he ranted. Blaine simply shrugged and stated for Kurt, "You're a pessimist."

"I am _not_ a—"

"_Yes_, you are." Blaine lost all attention to Sootola and neared closer to Kurt, questioning him. "Have you ever gone into a situation thinking the good instead of the bad? And don't lie to me." He pointed his finger at Kurt, challenging him.

Kurt crossed his eyes and began to think back on times in high school and in Paris…"Well not that I can _remember_."

Blaine shook his head. "Then you _don't_ look at the bright side of things. Optimistic people can usually think of _one_ time they look at something good."

Kurt snapped. "Oh and you're perfect, huh!? I am everything that's wrong with the world and you're the world peace activist, huh!?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide, terrified of what he caused with Kurt. "Kurt I didn't say—"

"But you _implied_ it. You know I'm not a messed up person because I have fear in me or maybe I need to loosen up but _excuse_ me for every time I've tried something for my sake and I got shot down because of who I am. In high school I thought the bullying made me stronger but I guess you've proved it makes me weaker."

Concern swept over Blaine's face as he instantly felt guilty for what he said to Kurt. He didn't mean to imply he's a wrecked person, just that he should think on the bright side sometimes and to not worry so much.

"Kurt I'm—"

"Please don't just…I need some quiet. I don't want to say anything stupid." Kurt walked away from Blaine and found a large rock to sit on. Blaine was torn between apologizing to Kurt and mending what he ruined, or tending to Sootola.

Blaine knew a pregnant horse should need assistance if anything happened, but he wouldn't feel right about leaving her here. Then again, he also wouldn't feel right about taking Kurt out here, promising him a good time, then arguing with him and leaving him for an animal.

He began to walk over to where Kurt was. "Kurt, please I really—"

"I told you I need quiet," Kurt reminded him bitterly.

"I know but I don't feel right without saying anything," Blaine shrugged uncomfortably; although Kurt couldn't see because of his back turned.

"I'll be fine. I just need some quiet," Kurt sighed. Blaine was about to turn around, let Kurt have his quiet time, and not bother him. But something made him stay.

"I don't believe you," Blaine stated.

"Excuse me?"

"I always thought quiet was the best. That if the yelling and the arguing just stopped then it would be over. But truthfully, my hurt feelings and the screaming was just bottled up inside and it got worse and made me very unhappy. Then when I finally let it all out and said how I really felt, it was ugly." Blaine sat on a large rock next to Kurt.

Kurt finally turned to face Blaine, instantly intrigued by Blaine's story. _He felt exactly how I feel right now _thought Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"What?"

"Why…was it ugly?"

Blaine smiled a little from the inside, able to get Kurt to talk to him again.

"It wasn't because of _what_ I said, which made me feel better, but that I actually had the courage to say that to that particular person. _Who_ I was talking to never…they never understood me for who I was or respected me than what they wanted me for," Blaine uncomfortably admitted.

"Your parents?" Kurt wondered out loud to Blaine.

"No. It was someone else, but the _point_ is…that sometimes quiet and being alone never really helps. That you should tell people how you feel and not worry anymore." Kurt looked at his feet in the grass, taking in what Blaine said. It all made sense to him, although he didn't want to admit anything right now.

He took a deep breath before registering to Blaine what he felt needed to be said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way; you pointed out to me what I really am." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry too, I had no right to throw things in your face and for all I know, you may not be like that. I shouldn't just make assumptions," Blaine apologized also.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's apology. "But it's true. I never trust anything anymore, as much as I want to," Kurt confessed with a half-lie. He trusts _Blaine_; he just doesn't want to tell him that.

Blaine frowned. "I still shouldn't have said that because I…" Hesitation was shown in Blaine's voice and Kurt noticed it, watching Blaine continue with interest. "I never want to hurt you," Blaine confessed.

Kurt quietly gasped. He was so happy to hear that come from his crush-best-friend's mouth. It was like someone gave him a million dollars that could never go away.

Kurt was so surprised at Blaine's words, that he couldn't think of anything so say back other than, "Thanks."

Blaine grinned widely at Kurt. "Can I hug you?"

Kurt smiled, could he be more adorable? He shook his head in reply, "Yes I would like that."

Blaine hugged onto Kurt tightly, trying somehow to comfort Kurt in a way that his words can't yet. Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch, in awe of what just happened. Yes, he had argued with him and then he did what he usually does in an argument: run away.

He ran from his father multiple times and even Carole, sometimes Leslie although Leslie refused to stay mad at him. Blaine also refused to leave Kurt in silence, and instead talk about how they might have hurt each other. Kurt's pretty sure he's never experienced that before, and as much as it scares him…he could also grow to like this.

Around seven minutes later, Sootola gave birth to a foal. It was surprising to Kurt how easily it happened. How Sootola really didn't need anything from them, although Blaine offered the mare water several times.

They had to wait for everything to take course, which took around an hour. They both were scared though. How could they get this foal, Sootola and Partir to the barn? Can foals even walk after their born? What about Sootola's delivery? Will she be safe to walk herself to the barn? And if not, what about the saddles? Kurt's mind was racing, scared for his life of Burt finding out.

"First, we need to get Partir out of here. He needs to be in the pasture while we figure out what to do with Sootola and her baby," Blaine suggested.

"Okay well…how do you propose we do that?" Kurt asked, frightened of either choice.

"I should stay here with Sootola and the foal to check on them, having experience with horses myself," replied Blaine.

Kurt gasped at what Blaine was implying. "Are you suggesting I ride Partir—your _stallion_—up to the main barn where dad can see me?"

"I'm sure he won't," Blaine shrugged and Kurt decided not to disagree, because that would show the pessimistic attitude Blaine was talking about earlier. "Just stay to the right, we stayed to the left up here so stay to the right until you find the big separation of two pine trees on the right, when you guide Partir between them, you'll be behind the garden. The main barn is right in-front of the garden, tie Partir up to a stall there ask Burt to unsaddle him."

"What if he asks me what I was doing riding your horse for over an hour?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Tell him you thought I wouldn't mind," Blaine shrugged, obviously not think this thorough.

"I could get in huge trouble," Kurt breathed out, nervous of the circumstances.

"These horses need to get back there, if Burt wants to start an argument because of it, that's his fault not yours."

Kurt bit his lip, "Any other suggestions?"

"Be fast and don't fall."

…

Kurt didn't know why Blaine's last words turned him on so much, but truthfully it did. Also, he was scared to death. After he led Partir out of the clearing and onto the path, he kicked the tall stallion with all of his might and it started out slow.

_Don't be afraid, horses can sense it_

Blaine's words rung in his head. How could he not be afraid, though? This was a huge stallion he was on _top_ of that would be _running_.

If he made it out alive, Blaine owes him one.

After Kurt signaled for the horse to gallop, he was terrified. The trees and shrub flew by him in such a sense that he struggled to keep his eyes fixated on the path and keeping to the right. But as soon as he got a grip on the horse and his task, he loved it.

Was it wrong that he loved the excitement of sitting on top of a running horse scared for his life? It was thrilling, exhilarating, and know he understands why Blaine loves it so much. It's fun. Could he fall, get hurt, and maybe even kill himself? Yes. Did he care? Right now, no.

He shouted for joy when he reached the exit out of the path and into the garden. Kurt immediately slowed Partir down so he could reach the main barn. He kept a tight grip on the horse as he dis-mounted the large animal and struggled to tie the animal.

He didn't want to get his father, but this saddle looked so confusing and what if Blaine needs his help with the other two horses? He couldn't be slow. He hesitated but eventually found a small shed with a car inside that Burt was working on.

Kurt gasped at the sight, this wasn't just any car this was _his_ old car.

"Dad?" Kurt croaked.

"Kurt! Hey kiddo, just doing a paint job. You recognize this?" Burt grinned at his son who was paler than ever before.

"This used to be mine, in high school," Kurt whispered, staring at the car, which his father was doing an awesome job with.

"You bet! You get bored exploring around?" Burt took off his cap and wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

"No actually, I—I took horse riding lessons in Paris and wanted to try here with one of your horses…" Kurt lied. Burt nodded at him confused, obviously believing him. "So I found this really beautiful one and I rode him, I just need help with the un-saddling."

"How was the saddle on in the first place?" Burt quizzed him.

"It was…it was already on," Kurt half-lied. Technically, the saddle _was_ already on. But Blaine rode it, not him. Except for just now, that was him.

"What horse did you ride with a saddle already on?" Burt asked, picking up what Kurt was telling him.

"The…the big black one. With the white on its back hooves," Kurt replied. He wanted to say the horse's name—Partir—but Burt couldn't know he was with Blaine.

Burt cleared his throat awkwardly. "That's…that's Blaine's horse, Partir. Does he know that you rode his horse?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said slowly, lying yet again.

"Okay well he has better things to do than ride that horse all day anyway, I'll help you."

Kurt was relieved that all during the amount of time that Burt unsaddled Partir and let him loose in the pasture, the two had a pleasant conversation and Blaine was never brought up.

"Wait…you never took riding in France," Burt stated when he walked back up to his shed.

Kurt's heart began to race; did his father find a loop hole in his lies? "I didn't?"

"No, because when you got back here the first day or two you said you were scared of entering that barn _because_ of horses. People who take riding lessons can't be scared of horses, it's a fact."

Uh-oh. He knew this would happen, he would get caught.

…

**A/N: Next chapter will be two weeks from today! In the mean time follow this and my other stories: "Finding Courage" and "Getting To Know You" if you haven't yet. REVIEW! I love hearing your feedback after I post! Love and Klainebows to all! (:**


	10. Chapter 10: An Exchange Part II

**A/N: Happy Update Monday! Here is Chapter 10 of "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight"! Chapter 11 won't be here until three weeks from now. Next Monday I'm updating "Getting To Know You" and the next will be "Finding Courage" if you haven't checked those stories out already, please do, because all three of these are all ongoing, currently updated stories.**

**Warning: Swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters all property belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Ten: An Exchange Part II

…

"_No, because when you got back here the first day or two you said you were scared of entering that barn because of horses. People who take riding lessons can't be scared of horses, it's a fact."_

_Uh-oh. He knew this would happen, he would get caught._

…

"Kurt?" Burt asked when his son seemed to be unable to form words.

Kurt was beyond scared. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart rate was speeding up by the second, his palms began to sweat and he began to wonder if he would soon have trouble breathing.

"Kurt? Answer me. Why did you lie about horse riding classes in France?" Burt was beginning to worry. His son looked unable to move, speak, or comprehend words.

"I didn't take horse riding classes in France," Kurt admitted when he finally said words, proud of himself that his reply didn't come out as a stutter.

"_Okay_… why did you tell me you did?"

"I wanted you to think I could ride a horse." Kurt bit his lip, as much as his usual fast-thinking mind could come up with anything on the spot, he couldn't seem to think of _any_ lies. He was scared that his father is finding out bit by bit that he's spending time with Blaine and he didn't want to lose all that trust on a stupid rule that his father made.

On top of all that, he's pretty sure he needs to get back to the woods. Blaine might need his help with Sootola and the colt.

"So you _didn't_ ride Blaine's horse?" Burt asked, highly confused.

Kurt shook his head. Now that _was_ a lie. He did ride the horse but Burt didn't have to know that Blaine taught him to ride.

"Did Blaine?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. That _wasn't_ a lie.

"Were you with him?" Burt's jaw tightened. Kurt saw his father's expression and shook his head immediately, completely scared.

"Only when he told me to bring his horse to the barn because he needed to get to work and didn't have time to unsaddle it," Kurt lied, wishing that his father believed it. He couldn't help but feel that that lie made Blaine look bad.

Burt huffed, "He doesn't need to be riding this horse when he should be working anyway." Kurt frowned, feeling bad for Blaine. "Where did he say he was going to go?" Burt grumbled, looking around the yard. Kurt shrugged, trying to look uninterested.

It took a while for Burt to forget about Blaine and eventually offered Kurt once more to help work on his old car. As much as Kurt wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with his father, he's sure Blaine needs his help.

When Burt was clear out of sight, Kurt groaned at the thought of running all the way back to the particular clearing in the woods.

Blaine's four-wheeler.

_Where the hell does he keep that thing? _Kurt frantically searched through the main barn until he saw the four-wheeler covered with a tarp. He was very thankful the key was already in the ignition. He took one last glance around for any sight of Leslie or his father and then managed to start the machine.

After a few tries and figuring out how to make the motor start and stop, Kurt made his way onto the wooded trail and on to the clearing where Blaine and the two horses were.

…

"There you are! I was starting to get worried! Did you walk all the way back here?" Blaine jumped up from a boulder he was currently sitting on.

Kurt almost grinned ear-to-ear with Blaine's adorable anxiety for him.

"No I...I used your four-wheeler." Kurt bit his lip, looking at Blaine warily. He knew vehicles had to spook horses so he parked the four-wheeler a little ways off on the trail where Blaine or the horses couldn't see it.

"You know how to drive a four-wheeler?" Blaine's bushy eyebrows rose in interest.

"I do _now_. So what the plan is with…oh my god the baby's already walking!" Kurt's face lit up suddenly watching the new-born colt walking in a straight line to its mother.

Blaine grinned as well, proudly even, at the baby animal.

"Yeah well after the colt is born it starts walking between twenty to thirty minutes." Blaine shrugged as he kept his eyes on the horses.

"So…what are you going to name it?"

"Her," Blaine clarified.

"What are you going to name _her_?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Deep down, he was a little excited at what feeling Blaine was going to translate into Navajo. He was by his side during the entire labor so maybe it could give him a little hope with his feelings towards Blaine.

"I'm not going to. I um…I want _you_ to," Blaine grinned—almost shyly.

"You—you want _me_ to?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine continued to grin as he saw Kurt's stunned face. He hesitated before answering, "I want to give you Sootola's colt. Think of it as an apology for all I've put you through." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh stop it. I'm not used to crazy times in the country. It's kind of exciting." It was Kurt's turn to smile shyly. The two boys were quite for a moment before Blaine's attention changed to the colt.

"So…do you want her?" he asked, Kurt was more stunned than accepting of his gift.

"Of course! Of course I do! Thank you so much you are the best friend _ever_." Kurt walked over to the colt with a lit-up smile. Blaine followed, grinning proudly. Kurt looked up at Blaine and bit his lip. "I'm not great with Navajo names…"

"Name her whatever you want," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt took another look at the colt and an idea struck him. He quietly gasped, suddenly loving the name.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he turned to Blaine.

"Of course I won't laugh." Blaine waved his hand.

"I kind of want her to name her Patti. After my idol, Patti LuPone," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine thought it was a great idea. He watched Kurt eyeing him shyly; almost as if he was afraid for being laughed at or thinking Blaine would say "it's stupid, I'll name it myself"

"That's great, Kurt! She looks like a Patti!" Blaine exclaimed, eyeing the colt.

"Really?" Kurt asked unsure, a little excitement showing behind his voice.

"Yeah, I _really_ like it." Blaine looked back to his friend, his best friend, and offered him a reassuring smile. He then took a deep breath before asking, "Are you up for some walking?"

"Might as well. What's the plan?"

"I'll lead Sootola back to the main barn. Patti will follow her mother of course so I just want you to walk right beside Patti on the way to the main barn. If she gets off course or stops let me know," Blaine replied, walking Kurt through the steps. He's being doing that a lot here lately.

"How come you're not going to _ride_ Sootola?" Kurt asked as Blaine wrapped a rope around Sootola's halter.

"I don't want to put too much pressure on her after labor," Blaine replied. Kurt grinned at the boy, having so much love and care for animals.

"What about the four-wheeler?" Kurt asked, suddenly remembering the vehicle he used to drive all the way out here.

"I'll come back and get it," Blaine shrugged, leading Sootola out of the clearing. Kurt raised his eyebrow as he watched Patti walk behind Sootola, Kurt following after.

"You're going to walk _all_ the way back here by yourself to get a _four-wheeler_?"

"I guess." Blaine shrugged, wondering where Kurt was going with that.

"I'll come with you," Kurt offered, shyly. A little scared Blaine might decline his offer.

But instead Blaine looked at Kurt excited and said, "Hoping you'd say that."

After Sootola and Patti were settled in a stall together with water and feed, Kurt and Blaine walked off into the trail _again _to retrieve Blaine's four-wheeler.

"I should know this trail by heart," Kurt spoke up, causing Blaine to laugh and shake his head.

"Yeah, I should have known Sootola was too close to her pregnancy. I'm such an idiot," Blaine shook his head.

"Stop it. An idiot wouldn't know what to do in that situation. You completely took charge. Just because my dad thinks lowly of you doesn't mean _you_ need to."

Blaine frowned, "Yeah, he doesn't really like me does he?"

Kurt frowned as well. He hated that his father doesn't think much of Blaine, because Blaine is an amazing person in his eyes. "I think it's because you're so fun," Kurt said, nearing close to Blaine.

Blaine began to laugh loudly.

"I'm serious. He's all uptight and strictly work, I was like that when I first came here and you striked me as an _interesting_ person. But I'm not quick to judge so I gave you a chance. Glad I did," Kurt smiled shyly at the boy.

"Yeah me too," Blaine smiled as well. The two continued to walk in the silence, just smiling at each other, Kurt getting a little nervous until Blaine broke the silence. "You know what they say, all work and no play makes…"

"Jack a dull boy," Kurt finished with Blaine and the two began to laugh together again.

"It's really hot today," Kurt wiped his forehead after their laughter died down.

"You want to go swimming?" Consequently, the two just passed the small lake and Kurt blushed a little remembering that night. As much as he wanted to grab on a pair of swimming trunks and swim with Blaine, cooling off and having fun, just being with him…

He shook his head in reply.

"Nah we've been gone a while. Dad might start to worry. Don't you have chores to do?" Kurt asked, while interested as to how long they've been gone.

"I finished most of them before lunch. I got up extra early so I would have all the time I needed to ride. I still have one or two left though." Blaine shrugged.

"I could help you if you want," Kurt offered, a smile sweeping across his face.

Blaine didn't see his smile though. "Don't you want to spend time with your dad?" Blaine asked.

That's when Kurt literally wanted to kick himself. He's figured that he's been coming on too strong to Blaine here lately; they've been doing too much together. He should have known sooner or later Blaine would want some space from him.

"…yeah. I guess I should do that," Kurt mumbled, trying to shrug a shoulder as to act as Blaine's statement didn't break his heart.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. He couldn't help but notice Kurt's voice waver. He immediately felt guilty. _Did I say the wrong thing? Ugh, I always do._

"But if he doesn't really have anything you two can do you can," Blaine said quickly. Kurt just shrugged again and watched his feet on the ground. It was Blaine's turn to want to kick himself. He might regret saying this but he felt like he needed to say it. Kurt needed to feel important. "I—I like your company," he said nervously.

"_That_ boring out here?" Kurt mumbled.

"Stop it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, forcing him to stop walking and look him in the eye. "If I can't call myself an idiot you can't degrade yourself either, alright?" Blaine eyed him carefully. Kurt's eyes started to shimmer and Blaine felt like a jerk, he released his grip on Kurt's arm.

Kurt walked away from him silently.

Blaine followed him. "Did I say something? What's wrong, I'm sorry I—"

"It's not you," Kurt interrupted coldly.

Blaine was highly confused.

"Do you…_want_ to degrade yourself?" he asked out loud stupidly.

"I just don't want to talk about it," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine offered him a lop-sided grin. "I understand. I've got things I don't want to talk about either." The two came to a stop, stepping in-front of Blaine's parked four-wheeler. "Well here we are. I'll drive and you can sit in the back."

Blaine climbed in and started up the ignition. Kurt climbed in behind him and looked around for a place to put his hands. He settled to hold onto the back portion of the four-wheeler and leaned back un-comfortably.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw his uncomfortable position. "What are you doing?" he tried to refrain from laughing.

"Sitting…" Kurt replied slowly.

"No you have to wrap your arms around my waist and your chin on my shoulder." Blaine said, trying to hold back an enormous smile.

"I _have_ to?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to restrain from laughing.

Blaine threw his head back and sighed. "It's like the official rule for two people riding. I didn't make the rules. Plus you get to see more when my curly head isn't in the way." He shrugged.

Kurt shook his head but gave in anyway. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and inter-twined his fingers, placing his hands on Blaine's stomach.

He built up the courage and placed his chin on Blaine's sturdy shoulder. He quietly sighed, this felt amazing…with his best friend.

"Feels totally gay," Kurt grumbled jokingly, making Blaine laugh loudly.

"Well considering we _are_ gay…" Blaine jokingly retorted, driving the four-wheeler at a slow place.

"Just don't run into anything, please," Kurt laughed, instantly loving the fact that he was holding Blaine. He imagined Blaine to do an offended, heart-breaking, joke on Kurt's joking attitude towards his driving.

Instead Blaine looked back at Kurt and offered him a little smile, "Never."

…

Kurt highly enjoyed riding through the woods holding Blaine.

Blaine highly enjoyed driving through the woods with Kurt's arms around him and he thought _if I turned my head a little, Kurt's lips would be kissing distance away._

The two boys showed nothing for their excitement towards their feelings on each other though. Throughout the whole ride back to the main barn they joked, laughed, and shared their interest in things they both loved. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't see Burt standing in the hayloft of the main barn, looking down over them.

And he made sure they didn't.

He hid behind an exceptionally large hay bale, listening in to their conversation.

"Hey I better check on the pigs again. Need to start on my last few chores."

"Okay, are you going to be finished around dinner?"

"Yeah, it's just a few more small jobs. Did you not want to…to help me, then?" Burt couldn't help but hear a little disappointment in his farm hand's voice.

"I want to but I should check on my dad. He might still be working in the shed I don't know. I'll go check their first."

Burt knew Kurt had to like Blaine. He could hear it in the tone of his voice; he bit his lip knowing the two had to go behind his back because they liked each other. He looked behind him to see if there was a short escape to his shed. He accidently hit a nearby rake, causing it to fall to the floor of the hayloft.

"Did you hear that?" Burt heard Kurt, he mentally cursed that rake.

"Must be some raccoons." Burt almost laughed loudly at Blaine's response.

"I'll see you at dinner, silently."

"Silently."

…

After running to his shed when he was out of sight, he managed to make it through the door just before Kurt came in.

"Hey buddy! Where have you been?" he asked, smirking at his son, acting like he has been stuck in the shed for hours.

"Just been around, want some help?" Kurt walked up to his dad, grinning brightly at the thought of helping him.

Burt remembered Kurt's conversation earlier. How he wanted to be with Blaine but he knew he needed to be with his father. That's what this summer was about after all.

Burt grinned at his son and gave him a short nod.

"Spare aprons are over there." He pointed to a spot on the wall.

Kurt nodded and grabbed an apron.

For the next ten minutes or so, Kurt didn't really do any work. He just stood at his father's side and did whatever he told him to: getting tools, putting tools back, learning about stuff his father was telling him he was doing.

It was like high school again.

"I want to tell you something," Burt sighed, closing the hood.

Kurt shrugged, "What is it?"

"You want to know about me and Carole right? Why I left them and started this farm?" Burt chuckled. Kurt nodded furiously. His face pale, excited for more information his father was going to give him. "Take a seat."

Kurt looked around for a seat. The shed was small, crowded with his old car and probably a million tools lying on shelves, against the wall, and tossed in the floor. He opened the driver's door to his old car and sat there. Burt chuckled and settled for the passenger's seat.

"I love Carole, I really do. But I love you too and you were my only family before Carole and Finn came into our lives," Burt started out.

"What are you saying? You left the two of them because of _me_?" Kurt asked, instantly worried. He didn't want to leave to cause trouble in Lima; he thought he left to avoid the trouble in Lima.

"Not _really_. After you left, I had trouble getting out of bed the first week. I couldn't believe how much I screwed up and how horrible of a person I was. I tried to write to you but…you know Kara…"

"She never gave them to me," Kurt answered for him.

Burt nodded grimly. "Right, as time went on, I felt more and more disgusted with myself for how you felt. I just couldn't live with that regret. I couldn't see how I deserved happiness and love if you didn't."

Kurt's eyes were looking down into his lap as he listened to his father. He looked up and saw his father having trouble putting words together this point on. "So you left because you thought you didn't deserve her?" he asked quietly. Burt sighed, remembering the day all too well, and nodded in response. "Don't you regret it? I mean if you're in love with someone…how can you handle being apart? _Actually_ apart, unless…nothing lasts forever, including love," Kurt rambled on, worry striking over him.

His assumption was true, what did Leslie know about real life things?

"Now don't say that. Every day since I started this farm and have been living alone with Blaine I think of her every time I wake up and when I go to sleep, wishing she was there, knowing that she's found someone better. But I did it to prove something to myself, that I needed to make things right, somehow…before giving _myself_ any happiness."

Kurt's heart felt a little better what Burt said on one level, and on another level his heart went out to his father; leaving the person he loves because of immense regret.

"And creating a farm does that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, almost laughing.

"No. Creating a farm got me away from Lima," Burt clarified. Kurt could agree with him for a part, the two both wanted to leave Lima. One went to Paris, one went to the country portion from the outskirts of Lima.

"The first few months I _never_ went into that place. I was alone, secluded, and I could manage my thoughts about what I've done to possibly ruin us, knowing that I deserved to be alone if I couldn't treat my own son right, with dignity."

Kurt turned to his father and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his father would go through such drastic measures because of regret. He supposed Blaine was right…he does love him better than this whole damn farm.

"We both deserve happiness," Kurt said to his father gently. "I think we can both come to terms that we've done things we don't agree with. But I _don't_ hate you dad, and I believe that you could never reject me. We're gonna be okay."

Burt looked over at his son, who was comforting him when what Burt wanted was to invite Kurt to his farm to comfort _him_. Pride was shown on his face as he leaned across the clutch and held his son tightly. They both sighed contented as they held onto each other.

Burt pulled away and looked at his suddenly more mature son into his baby blue eyes, the eyes that reminded him of his late wife. "You really do deserve happiness, kiddo. After everything you've been through, I don't see how you can still believe in love."

Kurt wanted to say 'I don't' but that would be lying. Over the short amount of time he's been here, his views are slowly…_slowly_ changing.

"But you're _gonna_ find somebody. You're gonna find a boy who is in love with you just as much as you're in love with him. He's gonna treat you special and make you feel so important in his life."

Kurt blushed, wishing he wasn't thinking about Blaine…but he _was_. "Thank you."

"I also want to apologize to you," Burt said. Kurt's eyebrows rose, _what else does he want to apologize to me for? _

"I shouldn't have forbidden—"

"Forbade," Kurt clarified, trying not to laugh from his father's usage of grammar.

"Okay…forbade you to see Blaine," Burt finished and watched as a—almost refrained—smile spread across his son's face.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. What just happened? He doesn't have to sneak around anymore? "You mean…I can be friends with him?" Kurt asked, while trying not to reveal too much information the two were already best friends.

"Yeah he's—he's a good kid. You know he's been through a lot too, just like you. You two probably have a lot in common. You both like singing, musicals, and that kid is determined to befriend anyone he comes in contact with. He's also got a lot of heart."

Kurt blushed; he knows Blaine has got a lot of heart. He's one of the sweetest guys he's met, when most of them are jerks.

"Yeah he—he's nice. So what are you saying?" Kurt shrugged. He knew what his dad was saying but he wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm saying that I won't mind it if you two hang out or talk or whatever. I'm sure you two will enjoy each other's company while you're here this short time," Burt smiled, gripping his son's shoulder.

That's when it hit Kurt.

_While you're here this short time._

He was so caught up enjoying learning things from Blaine and learning how to have fun that he forgot…he's only here for the summer. Well that's the promise he made. He can't bale on Kara but him and his father's relationship is so close to repairing…what the hell was he gonna do?

Burt climbed out of the passenger seat and turned to Kurt, so happy their getting along smoothly now, and asked, "You wanna help me make dinner? I'm grilling steaks tonight."

Kurt nodded furiously, instantly loving where tonight is headed. "Sure! Can I make some pasta salad?"

Burt smiled at the humongous grin across his son's face, excited to make some fancy kind of salad. Who knew there were so many salads? Don't they all consist of just lettuce?

"Of course you can. I don't know if we have all the ingredients but you can look around. Make yourself at home," Burt smiled warmly and headed off into the house, leaving Kurt alone in the shop.

Home.

He used to call Lima his home, now he doesn't know.

Don't people say home is where the heart is? He groaned and threw his head back, it seems like his heart is torn into two different places. He has it all in Paris, all. It's also so much freer there; he could start his fashion career, live in an accepting neighborhood, and be with his best friend Leslie and loving Aunt Kara…

Then there's Lima: With his father and…and Blaine. He doesn't want to leave Blaine but their just best friends, right? Why would he even need to worry about leaving?

He groaned again. _Although I do kind of want to be more than friends…it seems that now he's taken a place in my heart. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading! In the next chapter we will hear from some New Directions characters… ;) So check back three weeks from now! Next Monday is "Getting To Know You" so stay tuned! Don't forget to review and love and Klainebows to all! (Remember saddened Klaine shippers…Stay Calm and Remember Klaine is End Game) **


	11. Chapter 11: A New Direction

**A/N: Chapter Eleven is here! This was intended to be a filler chapter but there is some pretty good story line progression in here;) Heads up! There WILL be characters from the "New Directions" in here. I will give you an analysis on two certain character's storyline at the END so I don't spoil anything.**

**Warning! Swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners. **

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter Eleven: A New Direction

It turned out that Burt didn't have all the ingredients for pasta salad.

It also turned out that the small county on the outskirts of Lima doesn't have the smallest convenient store or even a Dollar General…so yes, Kurt had to go _in_to Lima.

His stomach twisted and turned as he drove into Lima. Not only did he shamefully miss this place, but it brings back the memory of him as a high school student.

He would drive through these roads every day for McKinley, for Glee club, which wasted his time since he didn't get into NYADA. His stomach especially turned when he passed his old street, he could still catch a glimpse of the roof from the house he used to live in.

After a couple turns, Kurt pulled into the closest super market and ran to the entrance. His thoughts were to go in, get what he needed, and then run out. He didn't want to run into anyone that he used to know. Judgmental looks on top of judgmental looks would haunt him. But his plan didn't go so well.

Kurt was in aisle number seven, looking for multi-colored spiral noodles; his last needed ingredient, when he heard somebody.

"Kurt?" the voice gasped.

He swallowed thickly before turning around. _Damnit! It is always my luck that plans never go my way! Who could this be? Please just be an old teacher… _Kurt thought and then turned around.

Santana.

"Hi," Kurt breathed out, confused of what to say.

"What—what are you doing here?" Santana asked him, stunned.

"Visiting my dad," Kurt replied, looking away from her. He instantly felt horrible, like she should scream at him or judge him in some way. "How come you're not in Louisville?"

"I still go just not over the summer. I'm in Lima for the summer to see Britney as much as possible and just a small break before fall classes and football season starts," Santana explained, a small smile spreading across her face at the mention of her girlfriend.

Kurt grimly nodded. But still confused as to why she was still speaking to him.

There was a small silence before Santana started to talk again. "I'm actually picking up party things…I planned a—a New Direction party. Rachel is taking a break from NYADA, Puck and Mercedes is back from California...Mike is taking a break from Chicago—"

"Well I hope you all have fun," Kurt interrupted her awkwardly, wishing she wouldn't bring up people from his past that don't want anything to do with him, especially _Rachel_.

"Um, I'm inviting you too…" Santana said slowly, one of her eyebrows rose.

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

Santana scoffed, "Of course! Why would I be telling you about it if you weren't invited?"

Kurt shrugged, honestly confused. "I don't know I…didn't think any of you wanted anything to do with me," he replied quietly.

Santana sucked her lips in, feeling shame for him. "Maybe we don't agree with what you did but…I'm sure you had your reasons." She shrugged.

Kurt was as stunned as Santana was when she first saw him. She doesn't judge him? _Santana_ doesn't judge _him_? What kind of world is this?

"Thanks. So can I…bring a few guests?" Kurt smiled. He would feel immediately uncomfortable in a room full of people giving him dirty looks, he'd much rather bring some back up in case things turn awkward or ugly.

"Sure, who?" Santana smiled back.

"Well a friend of mine from Paris is with me and one of my other friends that works with my dad," Kurt replied, trying to contain his blush from speaking of Blaine.

"Oh well it's at my house tomorrow night at six-thirty. Still remember where I live?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded, of course he did. He still remembered where this super market is. "Alright awesome, see you later Prancy Smurf." Santana winked and strutted off.

Kurt breathed out a shaky, nervous breath. He was not sure about how this would end.

Oh right, the noodles.

…

Burt was finishing up steaks on the grill and a picnic table was set under a shaded canopy with tikis lit around the perimeter. Kurt looked out the window and saw Blaine and Leslie sitting at the table, listening to a story Burt was telling about the world's biggest fish.

Kurt smiled to himself, watching the three of them. He brought out the steak sauces, paper plates, and a large bowl of finished pasta salad scooped up in his arms, maneuvering his way to the canopy.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt struggling with the various items in his arms. He gave a short nod to Leslie, signaling he would be right back, who just smirked at him watching him run towards Kurt.

"Hey can I help you with that? Here I'll get the pasta salad and put it on that table over there. That's where the food will be," Blaine said, immediately taking the bowl from Kurt without letting him respond. Kurt glanced over at his father who occasionally glanced at them.

He felt strange talking with Blaine with his dad around, he felt like they should be hiding.

"This looks great! Where did you get it?" Blaine asked Kurt, admiring the pasta salad as Kurt started placing the sauces and the plates on the table.

"I—I _made_ it," Kurt blushed.

"Really? Well if you made it, it has to be good," Blaine smirked, making Kurt's heart skip a beat. _How dare he say things like that in-front of my dad! Who is just now cool with us being together…what am I talking about "saying things"? All he did was compliment my cooking, right? _Kurt bit his lip, frustrated with his wavering feelings.

After dinner, which included Blaine complimenting Kurt's food even more and making Leslie wiggle her eyebrows at Kurt, Burt stated that Blaine always likes to play a few songs at their little cookouts, almost like a party.

At that moment, Blaine grabbed a guitar that was placed behind the grill and grabbed a fold-up chair, sitting in-front of the picnic table and Leslie, Burt, and Kurt.

The rhythm was slow as Blaine slowly moved his head to the beat. Kurt grinned at him, waiting for him to start. Then Blaine lifted his head up and looked straight at Kurt before singing.

_Do I have to tell the story  
of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
but it's always me that ends up getting wet_

Kurt's eyes rose. _Is that…that's not the song I think it is…is it?_ He thought, trying to slow his heartbeat down.  
_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on and on and on_

Kurt grinned, trying to ease the awkwardness. _Oh my god it is…he's not singing that to me, is he? Maybe he just likes the song…there's no way he is singing this song to me. _Kurt tried to rationalize even more.  
As the song continued Blaine would exchange glances between Kurt and Leslie, singing some of the words "she" to Leslie and making all three laugh, knowing Blaine is gay. Blaine grinned at Kurt the last time before finishing, making Kurt feel completely exhilarating but yet so confused.  
_Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met?  
It's a big enough umbrella  
but it's always me that ends up getting wet_

Blaine played the last few strings and Burt and Leslie began to clap like crazy. Kurt had just realized the song was now over and still feeling highly confused he started to clap for Blaine as well.

Everyone began to clean up when Kurt pulled Blaine to the side. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide, then immediately began nodding and ushered Kurt to a secluded side of the house.

"Um…I had to go to Lima today to—to go to a grocery store for some things. Then I ran into Santana, she's one of the girls from my old Glee club—"

"Oh my god, what did she say?" Blaine gasped, immediately thinking the two had a heated argument.

Kurt's eyebrows bunched together, and then he laughed and shook his head. "No it's not like that. She didn't say anything mean. But…she's having this party with some other kids from the Glee club tomorrow night and she—she invited me." He smiled.

Blaine was confused as to why Kurt was telling him this, and also wondering when the question was coming in, but he didn't bother to ask. "Well you should go! You haven't seen them in forever and deep down they probably miss you."

Kurt nodded. "I _am_ but…I wanted to know if—if you wanted to come with me?" Kurt in-took a breath after asking, immediately readying himself for a rejection.

Blaine on the other hand, was thrilled that Kurt wanted to take him with him. "You want to bring me as a guest? Of course, I'd love to!"

"Really? Great! Because I'm asking Leslie too!"

Later that night, Kurt was painting Leslie's nails and asked her. She was hesitant at first, knowing these were the people who Kurt never wants to speak of, but she knew she didn't want him to alone with Blaine and not a feisty and sassy backup.

…

To say Kurt was nervous the following night would be beyond underestimating.

He is going to see _everyone _he abandoned for a _whole _night in_ Lima_. If anyone speaks to him, he will have to explain how he is not living out his dreams and stuck between a rock and a hard place between the fabulous city of Paris and the dim outskirts from Lima. Then there's Blaine.

Kurt isn't worried with people like Rachel to steal away what he wants since you know…Blaine's _gay_.

But what if they get the wrong idea across? What if Blaine doesn't think of him that way and they never speak again? What if anyone makes Leslie feel insecure because she can't speak like them fluently?

Then there's Finn.

Rachel.

Mercedes.

Will they speak to him?

The three friends sat bunched tight together in Blaine's pick up as Kurt contemplated about going in.

"Look that's why we're here right? If they treat you bad we'll set them straight." Blaine shrugged and Kurt grinned shyly but still on the verge of wanting to leave.

"Yes, you will have a great time. We will make sure of it," Leslie assured.

Kurt bit his lip then looked back and forth between Blaine and Leslie, they both had a determined, we're-not-going-anywhere look on their face. He might regret this…but what is life without some regrets?

"Okay thanks you two, I think I'm ready," Kurt sighed nervously; obviously not ready.

"Let's do this," Blaine said and gripped Kurt's hand for a second, making Kurt's heart flutter even more he swore he would have screamed if it wasn't for his conscious telling him that was an illogical thing to do.

The three walked up to Santana's two-story brick house. It was barely dark out and light conversation and music could be heard from inside. Kurt bit his lip, really wanting to go back to Burt's farm and just listen to Blaine sing in his bedroom.

Blaine read his mind and shook his head, knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Santana's voice could be heard from inside.

The door opened and there revealed a few of the old Glee clubbers in the den but most were in a cluster in the kitchen.

"Hey! Welcome to the new direction reunion! Who are these two?" Santana grinned brightly and looked back and forth between Leslie and Blaine.

Kurt in-took a nervous breath before answering. "Well this is Blaine and this is—"

"Leslie Dubois," Leslie stated, extending her hand and Santana awkwardly shook it, not accustomed to hand-shaking.

"You must be from Paris?" Santana asked Leslie, noting her accent and behavior. The girl nodded and smiled proud fully.

"Well come in, almost everyone is here…except for Rachel but she's on her way." Santana stepped to the side then followed after a voice calling her name from the kitchen. Leslie stepped right in and after a little push from Blaine, Kurt and Blaine followed after.

Tina, Mercedes, Puck, and Mike were in the den, which was the room the three first stepped into from the front door. They all gasped and looked up at Kurt.

"Hi everyone," Kurt said quietly, not really wanting to say anything but he sure knew as hell that they wouldn't start a conversation with him.

Puck's mouth was open, as was Tina and Mike's, Mercedes seemed upset. Kurt imagined a hug from his L.A. bound friend, or a smile, but not what he received.

"Didn't think your big head could fit in here," she grumbled. Tina, Mike, and Puck didn't disagree with her. Kurt frowned and eyed his two friends by his side, letting them know he could handle this one…or try to.

"You went to _L.A._ That's a big place too," Kurt pointed out, stepping closer to the group.

Mercedes eyed him shamefully. "At least I _tried_ to keep in contact with you."

Kurt looked towards his feet, not disagreeing with her.

"I get that people lose track of each other after high school. But all of us were there through everything, I didn't think you were the type of person to fall off the face of the earth and not care anything about us anymore," Mercedes spat in his face. "Did you even know that I have my own record deal now? I have a single out."

"I _do_ know that. I was one of the first ones to buy it when it came to Paris. I listen to it all the time," Kurt replied quietly.

Mercedes mouth fell open. She didn't expect that. "You will _listen_ to me but not call me? I don't get it."

"You think I wanted to forget about you all? I didn't. But moving to Paris was the hardest decision I ever made. If I contacted any of you, I would want to move back," Kurt explained, sitting beside Mercedes on the couch. Who surprisingly didn't move away from him.

"Why did you move in the first place?" Tina wondered out loud.

Everyone in the room glared at her, even Blaine and Leslie, who didn't even know her name.

"What? No one tells me anything." Tina shrugged.

"Then why are you back?" Puck asked, completely ignoring Tina.

"I'm visiting my dad. I would like it if you all could refrain from being hostile tonight and we _enjoy_ each other's company, other than asking me a million private questions," Kurt said quietly and the former Glee clubber's looked down, ashamed.

"But I will tell you answers tonight, but just what you need to hear. I don't want to go into too much detail, please. Alright?" Kurt eyed them all.

Tina, Puck, and Mike nodded slowly. Mercedes was motionless, still avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt was about to ask what the hell her problem was when she looked up at him close to tears. Kurt's heart fell and he felt like a horrible, nasty, person.

"I missed you," Mercedes said quietly.

"I missed you too," Kurt said and hesitantly opened his arms. Mercedes immediately hugged the boy and the former best-friends hugged it out, while Blaine and Leslie grinned proudly at Kurt's progress.

Everyone gradually made their way to the den and began laughing over old stories while Rachel still hadn't arrived yet; stories of Will's many sweater vests, their "Push It" performance—which Blaine looked a little uncomfortable during—, the Rocky Horror Show and West Side Story, catching up on all kinds of laughs.

Kurt noticed there was still one person that hadn't made their way into the den yet. Leslie was deep in a conversation with Tina about her first poem and Blaine was sitting close to Kurt, a little disturbed by a story Puck was telling him about his first "Cougar".

"I'll be right back," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Please do," Blaine muttered quiet enough so Puck wouldn't hear.

Kurt knew who the last person had to be. Everyone else was already in the den, well except Rachel. He figured that all awkward moments must be resolved _tonight_. As much as his mind told him it was a stupid idea and to go into this kitchen and talk to this person…he made his way into the kitchen and saw him there.

Finn stood in-front of the oven, just standing, like he didn't want to go into the den with the others. Suddenly he heard close footsteps and looked up, seeing Kurt walk in.

"Kurt," Finn gasped.

Kurt looked up at Finn, astounded. He didn't look too well, and he seemed tired and restless.

"Hi," was all that Kurt could manage to get out. He had no idea if Finn hated him or was shocked or…what other emotion there could be. He also knew it was a stupid idea to come in here but he wanted things resolved with his friends.

He also wanted them resolved _tonight_.

"I can't believe you're here," Finn whispered, staring at Kurt like it was some dream.

"Me neither honestly. Santana invited me last minute," Kurt explained. The two former step-brothers stood in an awkward silence, until Kurt asked a question that was on his mind the moment he saw Finn.

"How are you doing?"

"Like shit," Finn replied honestly.

Kurt frowned grimly, assuming that was the way he was feeling. "Aren't you the quarterback for LSU?" he asked. Maybe Ohio State didn't want Finn, but Finn didn't give up, and someone found him.

Finn shrugged a shoulder, "I am. But the other part of me is just…dry. Rachel will _not_ talk to me. One day I gave up hope with contacting her electronically and went to the opening night of a musical NYADA put on and she refused to talk to me after the show. Then there's my mom. She's a wreck; she's so lonely and desperate that she's…seeing some homeless creep that used to be the janitor at McKinley."

"She's coming tonight," Kurt blurted out.

Finn eyebrows scrunched together, then suddenly remembering who Kurt was talking about: Rachel. He sighed and took a sip of a beer that was in his hand.

"I know, or she's _supposed_ to. If she knows I'm here she won't talk to me," he grumbled.

"What if she does come? What are you going to do?" Kurt asked, stepping closer to Finn.

"I have no clue. How about your life? Living in Paris, isn't that cool?" Finn smirked to Kurt, offering Kurt one of his goofy lopsided grins that could not be easily forgotten.

"Well the place is amazing but my life is…going nowhere. I'm not even going to college anywhere…" Kurt trailed off, feeling a little pathetic.

Finn peered out the small opening in the kitchen where you could see into the den. He glanced over at Puck and Blaine, a little light showing in his eyes and another small grin coming through.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Finn pointed to Blaine with his beer bottle.

Kurt blushed, he knew this would happen. Although he's glad it's Finn, and not one of the girls who would start rumors. "No but I—he's one of my best friends and I—I like him a lot." If it was possible, Kurt blushed even harder at the last part.

Finn glanced back at Kurt with an embarrassed smile and then back at Blaine. "He seems nice from what I heard."

"Eavesdrop much?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, jokingly.

Finn shook his head laughing. "Nah but I—is he gay?"

"Yes Finn, he's gay. He's gorgeous isn't he?" Kurt breathed out, watching Blaine run his fingers through his curly hair.

"I wouldn't know dude," Finn laughed.

Kurt laughed along with him; as soon as their laughter died down they stopped peering through to the den and offered each other a small smile.

"I thought you'd hate me," Kurt said quietly, shocked at how well he and Finn were getting along already.

"I could _never_ hate you. Even if our parents aren't married…were still brothers," Finn said softly, making Kurt smile.

Even if it was illogical, Kurt knew what Finn meant and he sure appreciated it. After Kurt managed to drag a not-so-depressed Finn out of the kitchen to socialize, _and_ Kurt managed to save Blaine from Puck's Cougar number six story, the two boys began to make their way to the snack table when the door busted wide open.

Wind gushed through the house and someone with long brown hair wearing a black hat and matching gloves began to apologize. It did not take even two second for Kurt to realize who this person was.

Rachel.

"Sorry! I just got off the airplane and there was going to be storm so it was delayed and—" Rachel caught a glimpse of Finn across the room who seemed to watch Rachel speak in awe. She cleared her throat and glared at Santana. "You told me he wasn't going to be here."

Finn walked over to her, saying the last thing anyone expected him to say.

"What is your problem? You wanted to get married, you wanted to live your life with me and get an apartment and now I'm disgusting to you, look at you, you can't even look at me when I talk to you!" he yelled.

"If you went _with_ me then maybe you could have me. You wanted me set free? Deed done! I'm free and broken inside because you don't care anymore!" she yelled back.

The room fell silent, and then it felt like Glee club again with the exception of Leslie and Blaine, as everyone watched Rachel and Finn dish out their latest problems.

"I don't care!? I went to _New York_ to talk to you and you stuck up your nose like I smelt like a dead animal!"

"When is the drama going to stop?" Britney groaned, but everyone ignored her and continued to watch the drama, annoyed at the broken up couple.

The two continued to scream until Kurt simply had enough.

"Rachel, _talk_ to him. He loves you and you love him. Maybe he's in Louisiana and you're in New York but if you love each other, then what's stopping you?"

Kurt didn't expect for them to pay attention to him. He expected for Rachel to yell shrilly and maybe Finn kick a chair but they actually _did_ stop and looked at him shocked. Well Finn was shocked, Rachel looked even more irritated.

"Oh _I_ need to talk to someone from my past? Look who's talking!" Rachel walked over to the snack table and yelled at Kurt, then turned to the group crowded in the den. "And why is he here? He's not our friend anymore!"

"Okay everyone _shut up_! Rachel and Finn, talk this out rationally like adults because we know you're going to end up screwing tonight. Now let me make this clear about Kurt, he didn't _have_ to come tonight. He didn't _have_ to come to Lima but he _did_. The past is the past, let's make new plans and not forget who we are…a family. If you're not here to get along, then why the hell are you here?" Santana, acting as the role of the hostess, stepped up and gave the group a piece of her mind.

After that, everyone got along.

Finn and Rachel went outside for almost half an hour, and then when Quinn went to check on them they were crying and making out. Finn was actually laughing a couple hours later and Rachel actually communicated with Kurt. Tina and Leslie bonded extremely well and by the end of the night, Britney had everyone believing Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt was horrified and embarrassed but Blaine just laughed and thought it was "cute".

Kurt had no clue what that meant.

After the party, Kurt promised to keep in touch and they all made sure he kept his word.

It was so late by the time the three got back so Leslie went straight to bed, Blaine and Kurt were on their way to their bedrooms and as usual, Blaine offered Kurt a long good-night hug and left downstairs.

There was a knock on the front door.

Kurt stood outside his doorway and waited for Blaine to exit his basement but he never did. Kurt shrugged and went to answer the door, highly confused who would come out to the middle of nowhere at this time of the night. He opened the door and saw a tall brunette standing in the doorway looking angry.

The brunette eyed Kurt up and down; Kurt just stared at this person, waiting for some sort of greeting.

Then he got one.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian. I'm looking for Blaine."

**A/N Dun. Dun. Dun**

**I know how much you all love cliffhangers but please don't hate me. Okay just a little information, Rachel and Finn were planning to move to NY like in the show, then the actual train scene happened like in the show, but in THIS story, Finn gets into the LSU college football team and Rachel is a bitch and doesn't talk to him.**

**Coming up in three weeks:**

**Sebastian in this story and I'm not revealing too much but the next chapter is the BIG ONE for Kurt and Blaine!**

**Next week is an update from "Getting to Know You", week after that is "Finding Courage" and then the week after that is Chapter 12 from "Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight"**

**Drop me a review and love and Klainebows to all! (: **


	12. Chapter 12: A Change In Status

**A/N: How many days late am I? I know, I'm a horrible author making you wait three weeks for this and then a couple of days BUT it is here! So shout, read, and then review! ;) A lot of people were negative towards Sebastian being in this story and I do have to agree with you. I hate when authors throw Sebastian in a story because it might be going slow or just because he's a canon character. But I have thought this story through and PLANNED for this and he does have a purpose on Blaine's background.**

**Warning! Swearing, mentioning of physical and verbal harm, sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Glee or its characters. All property goes to Fox, Ryan Murphy, and the rest of its rightful owners.**

Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

Chapter 12: A Change In Status

"Um…okay. He just went to bed can this wait until tomorrow?"

Sebastian didn't need to think twice for his answer; he replied as a flat-out, "No."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's answer. This puts him in an odd situation. He really wanted to go to bed but this stranger insists on seeing Blaine this late at night? How long will this take?

"O—Okay. Can you wait in the living room? I guess I'll go get him," Kurt asked.

Sebastian gave Kurt a short nod and walked into the living room with his head held high, like he owned the place. Kurt was shocked as to how this strange man knew Blaine and why he was looking for him. He shrugged off the confused thoughts and walked downstairs to the basement.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you awake, Blaine?" Kurt asked through the door.

"Not really," he heard Blaine mumble groggily.

Kurt chuckled, "Well you must because you could answer me back. You need to get up. Someone's here and they're looking for you."

Kurt heard a loud bang come from Blaine's room and within a matter of seconds Blaine's bedroom door was opened and there appeared a very sleepy, messy-hair, Blaine in his pajamas.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Kurt gasped at the sudden change in Blaine's personality, also how scared Blaine looked in-front of him right now. "I don't know much about him but his name is Sebastian—"

"Sebastian's here? Where?" Blaine interrupted Kurt, even more frightened.

_Did I do something wrong? Is there some protocol for this Sebastian guy I should have known? Something similar to….do not let him in under all costs; he frightens the hell out of Blaine. _Kurt began to wonder.

"In—in the living room. Should I not have let him in?" Kurt asked confused.

"No!" Blaine almost shouted, like Kurt should have known. Then he ran back into his room, leaving the door open, and began to look at himself in the mirror and run his fingers through his tussled hair.

"Um—I—uh, what happened? What—what should I do?" Kurt stuttered, watching Blaine desperately trying to fix himself.

"Keep him company. I'm going to go wake Burt up," Blaine replied then walked past Kurt and started up the stairs.

"What?! What should I do? And you can't wake dad up." Kurt followed after him.

"Yes I _need_ to. You don't know what he's capable of," Blaine grumbled and then within a matter of seconds he was at the top of the stair case and treading down the hallway. Kurt stood there, mouth agape, and let out a loud sigh.

_What's he's capable of? Then why am I the one to stall him?_ Kurt muttered in his thoughts.

He walked back into the living room and saw Sebastian sitting at the couch twiddling his thumbs. Sebastian instantly looked up and a frown appeared on his face.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked confused.

"He—He's coming. He's on his way," Kurt replied nervously.

"So _who_ are you?" Sebastian asked bluntly.

"I'm Kurt. Burt Hummel's son," Kurt answered a little hesitant. He had no idea why Sebastian wanted to know who he was. Should he have told him?

"Who's Burt Hummel?" asked Sebastian.

If Kurt wasn't so frightened of him, he would have given him a glare.

"He lives here, owns this farm. Blaine works for him," Kurt answered slowly.

Sebastian just grunted out of disinterest.

Out of instinct, Kurt would have sat by him as he continued talking to him. But something about Sebastian made Kurt not only scared, but also not trust him and to keep his distance from him. And of course after the strange actions Blaine used when Kurt brought up Sebastian's name, it made Kurt question Sebastian's integrity even more.

"So how do you know Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Deep inside, he kind of didn't want to know the answer since Blaine acted so frightened, but on the other hand, he didn't know Sebastian at all and he was _supposed_ to keep a conversation with him.

Sebastian let out a low chuckle. "I think it would be best for us to wait on Blaine," he said.

"Alright then," Kurt said, and then resumed to stand a few feet away from the couch Sebastian was currently sitting on.

Not long after a few awkward and silent moments, and then Blaine appeared from the hallway. Sebastian's head perked up when he saw Blaine enter.

"There he is…" he trailed off when he saw Burt close on Blaine's heel. "You're Burt?" he asked awkwardly.

"That's me. What do you want to interrupt our sleep this late? Blaine has to get up early in the morning for chores." Burt crossed his arms, standing close to Sebastian, closer than Blaine.

"I just need to talk to him…alone, please," Sebastian stressed as he stood up from his seat on the couch.

"No. What you have to say, you can say in-front of me and Kurt," Burt insisted, shaking his head at Sebastian's request.

Kurt stood there awkwardly, contemplating if he really wanted to watch what was about to happen or if he was being a strange third wheel.

Sebastian shrugged, "Fine. You need to come home Blaine."

"That isn't my home anymore. It's only yours," Blaine spoke with a little nervousness in his voice but Kurt could tell he was trying to be strong.

Sebastian must have noticed Blaine's small nervousness because he stepped closer to the shorter boy and smirked down at him.

Burt stepped closer to the two boys and Kurt's eyebrows shot up, watching from a distance.

"I looked everywhere to find you. How dare you be disrespectful and not come home?" Sebastian asked Blaine in a firm tone.

Blaine swallowed thickly as he tried to look in Sebastian's eyes. "I don't have to do what you tell me anymore. We're not together so you _can't_ tell me what to do."

_Oh my god this is his ex. _Kurt began to piece the puzzle together.

…

"_So I lived with my boyfriend but I had to leave his house."_

…

That's the only memory Kurt has of Blaine speaking of his ex-boyfriend.

"Yes we are," Sebastian gritted.

"No we're not. I _left_!" Blaine began to get frustrated with Sebastian, and all nervousness seemed to melt away.

"You _can't_ leave me," Sebastian threatened.

"Well I _did_! Two months ago!" Blaine yelled, trying to remind this deranged man.

"If _you_ don't come home—"

"Don't threaten him. He's not yours anymore," Burt interrupted Sebastian as he stood close to him.

Sebastian scoffed, "Oh so he's yours, then?"

"He is _nobody's_. If that's all you want then I suggest you leave, Sebastian. If you don't I'll call the cops," Burt insisted as he stood his ground.

Sebastian looked offended between Burt and Blaine and glanced at a shocked Kurt who just stood there with his mouth agape.

"Fine, I'll go. But he isn't getting off that easy," Sebastian said to Burt as he pointed to Blaine, then he angrily left the house, slamming the front door.

"Lock the door, son," Burt said to Kurt in a hurry, as Kurt was the closest person to the door. Kurt ran to the front door and locked it, watching as Sebastian backed up and drove off. "Don't let him in here again," Burt said to Kurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't even know who—"

"It's alright but now you know. Good night, boys," Burt interrupted his son and walked back to his bedroom.

Kurt really couldn't mind some sleep right now but Blaine looked like a major headache was coming his way and going to sleep was not on Blaine's mind right now. Besides, what kind of friend doesn't stay up late with their friend and let them get deranged ex-boyfriend issues off their chest?

"Are you going back to bed?" Kurt asked quietly, already assuming the answer.

"No I need to clear my head first. I'll just go on the back porch, good night Kurt," Blaine replied hurriedly, walking towards the kitchen.

"Why don't I go outside with you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Really?" Blaine stopped and turned around to face Kurt, his face was hinting sudden interest.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want me to but it's completely my fault I shouldn't have let him in and caused all this stress on—"

Blaine shook his head and interrupted Kurt before his babbling turned to hyperventilating. "No you didn't know. It's not your fault. And _yes_ you can come outside with me," Blaine grinned and led the way.

The two boys sat on the back porch's steps in silence for a few moments. Kurt figured the number one thing Blaine needed right now was silence; peace. It was so peaceful and quiet this late at night that there was no sound but the occasional wind chimes and the crickets.

Kurt grinned to himself, liking the silence, and then he turned to Blaine who had his head resting on the stair rail and looking gloomy.

"Do you want to talk now?" Kurt asked Blaine after a few silent minutes.

"What's to say?" Blaine grumbled quietly.

What's to say?

Kurt really wanted a time machine to show Blaine how awkward that scene was.

He let out a quiet scoff, "About this Sebastian guy and he was _obviously_ a controlling boyfriend—"

"Controlling isn't even the half of it," Blaine interrupted angrily.

Kurt looked over and saw the look in Blaine's eyes.

Not only anger and betrayal but hurt as well.

His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched. If Kurt leaned close enough and looked into Blaine's eyes he was sure he could see right into his soul; where all the anger and hurt lied.

"Well tell me then. It will make you feel better. Let's just start from the beginning, when did it start to go downhill?" Kurt started.

Blaine let out a sigh as he backtracked the beginning of his relationship with Sebastian. "Well…after I left my parents house because they were disapproving of my sexuality, I went to live with Sebastian," he replied.

That was it.

Then Blaine grew quite again.

Kurt was about to ask Blaine for more details but he quickly supplied him with some, or one for that matter: "I hated when he called me pretty," said Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his knees uncomfortably and looked to the ground. Kurt could tell Blaine didn't want to tell him anything, but he needs to tell _someone_ and Kurt is a great listener.

After Kurt was sure Blaine grew quite again, that's when he began to tell Kurt his whole story.

"I'm not a girl. He started calling me princess but he liked it so much so I didn't want to make him feel bad so I _let_ him call me those names. He got a promotion and was working all the time, I finished high school and didn't have anything going for me so he went to work and I stayed at home."

Kurt's eyebrows rose as Blaine took another deep, shaky breathe before continuing.

"He always made sure I was the…_submissive_ one in the relationship. At first he would make sure I did the dishes and take out trash, simple things. Then he made me do _piles_ of things before he got home, _lists_ even. One day I told him enough, it's too much stress and…and then…and then he…"

Blaine kept closing his mouth and biting his tongue, unable to finish. But Kurt was interested in the rest and knew that Blaine needed to talk about this.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked him softly.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who was looking at him with such encouragement and sympathy that he wanted to say the rest. "He bent me over his knee and…_spanked_ me like I was his kid."

Kurt's mouth fell open, _what kind of boyfriend would physically hurt their boyfriend like that? That's horrible._

"With his belt," Blaine finished.

Kurt gasped. _Every time?_

"Ever since then I did what he told me. Sometimes I would forget a thing or two and then he would establish rules like…five spanks per un-finished chore. Sooner or later he…"

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing, still refusing to look at Kurt. It was easier this way.

"He made a chart of spanks and it would go from the least punishment to the highest. The highest would be fifty spanks from the belt if I ever left him so I stayed. When he would—when he would kiss me…it felt rough, forced, _dominating_." Blaine scrunched up his face at the memories coming to him.

Kurt knew Blaine needed to continue but he couldn't help the question that seemed to haunt him so he asked it, "Did he ever…make you do things you didn't want to do like—"

"In the bedroom?" Blaine asked, as if he could have read Kurt's mind.

Kurt's face grew a little red but was thankful it was dark out and nodded in reply.

"Well…I'm still a virgin and somehow he respected that but eventually he would make me give him a blow job and then eventually he liked to face-fuck me…it made me gag and choke but he just wouldn't stop," Blaine muttered quietly, tightening the grip around his legs as if he was holding himself in comfort.

Kurt really wanted to hug or hold him but he didn't know how their friendship stood on that.

"I felt really insecure whenever he saw me naked before he made me do things to him. He would tell me I'm too small, too short, too skinny, too hairy… and then he would degrade other things like my cooking, the way I cleaned the bathroom or put the dishes away."

Kurt looked at Blaine closely and saw his hazel eyes shimmering with tears. Blaine's jaw was tight, trying to hold in the tears. Kurt shook his head and put his arms around Blaine, screwing the friendship status thoughts.

That seemed to be the last straw for Blaine.

A tear fell down his cheek and he began to sob openly in Kurt's arms, "He was just…_abusive_ to me a—all the time. And very soon I lost any love I had for him. I felt like I—I was living with a m—monster that had me as his slave and—eventually even though I was dreading the punishment…I _left_. Being homeless was better than being t—treated that way," he stuttered as he sobbed.

"Did he punish you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes," Blaine sighed. "Then he let me go and I went to the Lima Bean and worked, then lived in the alley. He's tried to get me back several times and it's so hard to say no because it still feels like he controls me somehow. I feel horrible when I see him, like his eyes are ridiculing me, even tonight."

"You mean you believe him?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine nodded as he sobbed. "But you _can't_. He's a twisted ass hole. He doesn't have a happy life so he tries to make yours miserable," Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine lowered his head and shook it, refusing to believe Kurt. "But it just feels so—so real. Like I can believe him when he used to tell me I was ugly."

"Blaine you are _not_ ugly," Kurt said. _How can this gorgeous, sexy even, boy think he's ugly? It's unbelievable! _Thought Kurt.

"Yes I am," Blaine cried.

"No you're _not_." Kurt swallowed thickly before continuing, "You're gorgeous," he said quietly.

Blaine still did not believe Kurt though. "No one is ever going to want to be with me. Who would want to be with someone who went through _that_? Who would want to date a _freak_?"

Kurt bit his lip as he used his words carefully to reassure the upset boy. "I am…_certain_ there is someone out there who will want you, flaws and all," he said grinning.

Blaine scoffed, "Oh yeah like—"

Blaine couldn't finish what he said, because for some reason, Kurt wasn't even sure why because he wasn't thinking logically. But for some reason Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. A little gasp came from Blaine as their lips connected but he kissed Kurt back anyway and then it was Kurt's turn to gasp.

He couldn't believe he was kissing Blaine Anderson.

He also couldn't believe Blaine Anderson was kissing him _back_.

It felt so good, so right, and every tension that Kurt had around Blaine to not be too desperate, not to ruin their friendship, not to get hurt, or show indication that he liked him, had melted away as their lips moved together.

After Kurt realized how good this was feeling he soon figured out what he was actually doing and then his thoughts began to affect him. He pulled away from Blaine and broke the kiss with a wet smack. He gasped, completely humiliated.

_Oh my god, any actions or words on ruining our friendship is completely out the door._

_Friends don't kiss, they just don't!_

_Ugh, look what I screwed up. I always screw things up._

Kurt's thoughts began to ramble on as he grew more and more frightened that Blaine would scrunch up his face and run away. But he didn't. He just sat there.

Blaine was agape.

Kurt's hands flew in-front of his mouth as his eyes grew wide, terrified out of his mind. He began to ramble again. "I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that! You are obviously not in a state right now to have any romantic actions towards—"

"Just, just stop, please," Blaine interrupted Kurt, shaking his head.

Kurt shut up and was prepared for the biggest rejection he's ever faced: romantic feelings towards his best friend.

Much to his surprise, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips on the taller boy's mouth, which smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, then adjusted to whatever way Blaine's lips moved.

The two boys were lost in that kiss.

They weren't thinking about anything other than the attraction they had towards the other person and how right it felt, how right it felt to be passionately kissing someone who _wants_ to kiss you.

It was soon before the two ran out of breath and Blaine pulled away, gasping for breath. Kurt's hands fell to the wooden porch as he began to gasp for breath as well.

There was no sound other than the crickets chirp and the boys' breathing. The two were silent once more as Blaine sat back on the steps and tried to put together what just happened.

He had just kissed Kurt Hummel.

For longer than a minute, _way_ longer.

He was kissing a boy who _wanted_ to kiss him?

"Why did you kiss me?" Blaine asked.

That was the last thing Kurt had expected Blaine to ask after that breath-taking kiss. "Wh—you just kissed _me_ like…amazingly," Kurt breathed heavily, his voice's tone dropping low.

"That's because I wanted more, but why did you kiss me?" Blaine asked simply

As if it was simple.

"Because…as frightening as it is to say this…I _like_ you." Kurt imagined Blaine to laugh or walk away but he just sat there looking at Kurt, as if he wanted him to say more. "I like you a _lot_. Ever since I met you and…after being great friends with you I liked you even _more_. Sometimes all I could think about was—was kissing you and—and being with you," Kurt blushed.

"How come you like _me_?" Blaine asked insecurely.

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders once more. "Because you're _amazing_, Blaine. You're sweet, talented, you taught me how to have fun, you're beautiful, you—"

"I'm beautiful?" Blaine asked so quietly and so insecure, that it felt as if he was a puppy and someone had kicked him.

Kurt smiled, "Yes, you _are_. If Sebastian thinks you're ugly he obviously hasn't met an ugly person before." Then for the first time that night, Kurt saw Blaine laugh and shake his head modestly. "I know it's hard to believe that someone like me would want to kiss you but—"

"What do you mean someone like you?" Blaine interrupted him and shook his head.

Kurt shrugged and dropped his hands to the wooden porch again. "I'm just—I'm kind of out of your league."

Blaine chuckled, "I don't _have_ a league. But I do develop feelings for amazing, adorable, beautiful people, like you."

Kurt's face grew red at the compliments. "You like me?" he asked insecurely, just as Blaine did.

"Yes… I didn't know if I should tell you because you were going through a lot with your dad and Lima and all and—like I said _I_ still feel insecure with myself."

"Wow okay so uh…where does this leave us?" Kurt asked.

Everything was out in the open.

Blaine had feelings for him and he had feelings for Blaine.

But he never got to a point in a relationship with someone before so after this…he didn't really know what to do know.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and smiled. "Well I like you, you like me. We had a…_breath-taking_ kiss."

Kurt blushed and laughed, Blaine laughed as well. "I want to take you on a date," he finally said.

The little lonely boy inside of Kurt wanted to jump ten feet high and do a little sashay happy dance.

"A date?" Kurt asked quietly.

"_Yes_. If you want to we can—Just the two of us can go out to dinner, maybe take a walk, and have a nice time. Or the level of a nice time two gay men in Lima can have," Blaine muttered the last part and Kurt shrugged a shoulder, agreeing.

"I would love to go on a date with you," Kurt said, feeling a little embarrassed to admit it.

Blaine bit his lip to stop an enormous grin. "Good, I was hoping you'd say yes."

Kurt laughed, "Yes because I _kissed_ you, admitted I _liked_ you, and then I would turn you down for a date," he said sarcastically, making Blaine laugh.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Blaine asked him once their laughter died down.

"Obviously going on a date with you," Kurt smirked.

"So tomorrow night is good, then?" Blaine asked slowly, smiling.

"Yes."

"Okay you pick the restaurant and then I will pick you up and we will go in my pick-up."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We live in the same house. You don't have to pick me up."

"But I _want_ to. The hopeless romantic inside of me is forcing me too," Blaine shook his head. Kurt instantly loved that Blaine had a hopeless romantic side. It just added to his list named: _Things I Love About Blaine Anderson._

"Well we don't want to disappoint him. So that sounds like a plan."

Blaine walked Kurt to his room, as usual. The two turned around to hug, as usual. But there was something different.

The two obviously weren't just best friends any more.

The two liked each other and we're starting to date. A hug would seem a little too safe for them. Blaine looked around the empty hallway then lowered his lips towards Kurt's ear.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered.

Normally, Kurt would think this would be incredibly dorky and oblivious but the way Blaine's breath blew across his ear and the volume of his voice…made Kurt shiver.

"Then kiss me," Kurt whispered back.

Without warning Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a tender, slow, and sweet kiss. Kurt immediately decided he loved the taste of Blaine's lips. If he could, he would just love to explore these lips for hours.

The two let out a short, quiet, moan and soon the goodnight kiss was over as Blaine pulled away.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
